Growth
by Opet
Summary: In the lands of the shinobi events are coming to a head. In these turbulent times new enemies will be made, new alliances forged, and in the eye of the storm the outcasts will join together to change the course of history. NaruHina. Spoliers from 210
1. Chapter 1

****

Title : Growth

Author : Wolfs Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'd tell you who does but I cant spell the blokes name.

Summary : Sasuke's decision influences Naruto's and Hinata's lives more than they thought possible. The pairings are going to be NaruHina with a bit of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and maybe others. 

I started writing this right after the 210 manga came out so I haven't included anything after that. This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is welcome but no pointless flames please. If I've got some minor mistakes like surnames spelt wrong just tell me and I'll get to fixing it. Thanks all !! ^_^ 

****

Chapter 1

She moved through the trees as she had never moved before a nameless voice was urging her to go 

faster, to focus every part of her body and mind into achieving this task. Hinata Hyuuga was in a hurry.

An intense feeling of dread had filled as soon as she had woken up that morning, it wasn't until she had learnt of the mission to rescue Sasuke that she realised why. Naruto needed her. She didn't understand how she knew this but she was certain that if she didn't reach Naruto soon something terrible was going to happen.

In the back of her mind somewhere that wasn't focusing at moving faster she was also worried about Kiba, her team mate and friend. But Kiba had Akamaru, who did Naruto have?

After an hour of traveling she felt her body begin to tire. Narrowing her pale eyes in determination she pressed on with more speed 

"I will be strong for Naruto - kun" she whispered as she leapt from a branch using the chakra in her feet to propel her further.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title : Growth

Author : Wolfs Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'd tell you who does but I cant spell the blokes name.

Summary : Sasuke's decision influences Naruto's and Hinata's lives more than they thought possible. The pairings are going to be NaruHina with a bit of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and maybe others. 

I started writing this right after the 210 manga came out so I haven't included anything after that. This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is welcome but no pointless flames please. If I've got some minor mistakes like surnames spelt wrong just tell me and I'll get to fixing it. Thanks all !! ^_^ 

****

Text : _'Blah blah' = Thoughts_

**'Blah blah' = Kyubi talking**

*Blah blah* = Memory

****

Chapter 2

Two figures stared at each other, one with determination and anger in his eyes the other with hatred and contempt. 

A bystander would have noticed several strange things about these two young men. One was both had red eyes. 

Naruto's normally bright blue eyes had turned blood red his pupils transformed into vertical slits. Sasuke's black eyes had also turned a deep red with two shapes that looked like commas arranged within the red iris ringing around the pupils.

However that wasn't the only change, Sasuke's normally jet black hair had turned a shocking white and was standing on end defying gravity. His entire body was covered in a strange black marks that looked like flames all the while a menacing purple chakra danced around him. He had gained the power of the level two curse seal as promised by Orochimaru.

Naruto's normally innocent and grinning face had been completely transformed. His eyes had narrowed to thin slits, the normally faint whisker marks on his cheeks had deepened and lengthened creating deep furrows in his skin and his teeth had changed into the sharp fangs of a predator. Demon chakra radiated from him in in red waves, matching the purples menace and evil. Naruto's power came from the intensely powerful fox demon that had been sealed within him by the fourth Hokage.

Broken trees and torn earth lay around them where before there had been trees, foliage and grass. Both were injured and breathing heavily, they had been fighting for hours using what ever they could to defeat the other. Ninjustu, taijutsu and genjutsu were all used in varying degrees but none of their skills had yet managed to gain them victory. 

__

'How can he still match me with my level two seal activated?' Sasuke thought with a grimace. 

"Sasuke I'm getting you back to Konoha even if I have to drag you there all the way!!" Naruto roared.

"You're not good enough to beat me dobe" Sasuke hissed with venom "you never were and you never will be"

Far from angering Naruto even further with his comment Sasuke was shocked when Naruto sighed and asked sadly "Why are you doing this Sasuke? Sakura loves you Kakashi - sensei gives you all of his attention, even the whole village idolises you. Why are you leaving the one place where everyone acknowledges you, why are you leaving our team?" The last question was asked in a growl, he could see the hurt and betrayal in Naruto's eyes.

__

'Itachi must have seen the same in my eyes when I found him murdering our clan' the thought entered Sasuke's mind before he could stop it. 

__

'NO I cant be weak!' he screamed in his mind as he remembered his team and all they had been through. '_No weakness, I will kill Itachi no matter the cost. This….anything is worth it if it means avenging my clan….I am an **avenger**' _

He focused on his hate of his brother while shaking his head to rid his mind of the briefly happy time he had spent as a member of team 7.

Naruto seemed to have noticed his moment of weakness "Come on Sasuke lets go back, Sakura is wai.."

"SHUT UP! I'm not going back moron, that place is only hindering me. I need to be strong to fulfil my dreams and Orochimaru - sama has promised me power, more power than I even have now. Don't you understand? I don't care about Sakura, you or the hidden Leaf". 

Ignoring the pain that showed on Narutos face Sasuke rushed to attack "Don't you dare look at me with disappointment in your eyes, YOU KNOW NOTHING!!"

With inhuman speed he reached Naruto throwing a punch capable of breaking bones and rocks alike, which was easily parried by his long time rival. 

Then the fight began again, blows were exchanged and parried with speed that would have impressed even Rock Lee. The air crackled as chakra loaded fists were blocked or dodged, they fought a deadly dance of power and speed. Kyubi's container against Orochimaru's chosen vessel. 

In his desperate need to drive Naruto away Sasuke became increasingly frenzied failing to notice a rock behind him and tripping. 

Kyubi's bloodlust filled him and even as Sasuke fell Naruto prepared Resengan. A spiralling ball of red chakra appeared in his right hand. 

"Kill him. Destroy the traitor, he hurt you and if you let him live he'll do it again" Kyubi whispered seductively. **"use my power and destroy this pathetic mortal"**. It always happened, whenever Naruto tapped into the demons power the fox appeared in the back of his mind whispering promises of power and revenge. Always so eager to see blood shed it almost overwhelmed Naruto in it's rage and hate, as demons went kyubi was not a happy one. 

12 years trapped in a boy who refused to kill had greatly angered the violent entity and whenever it saw the chance for a potential kill it whispered to Naruto, it screamed even begged, desperately longing to once again take the life of another. To momentarily remember the power it once held over all mortals. 

But the worst thing was that sometimes Naruto wanted to give in, he wanted to punish those who had made most of his life a living hell. Most of the villagers and shinobi of the leaf hated Kyubi's vessel, they saw Naruto as nothing more than the human incarnation of the fox he held within him, this lead to their fear of him. And as it often does fear became hate. Kyubi knew that Naruto wanted revenge against them and often used Naruto's worst memories to remind him of what the villagers had put him through. How often had Naruto almost lost control and crushed the sneering face of a villager? He didn't remember anymore, he had lost count, and so he hid his pain and rage behind a stupid grin and a happy demeanour. That was not to say that Naruto was a fake, usually he was a genuinely happy kid who had a genuine smile on his face………but everybody had their bad days.

And the fact that he had learnt that one of his team mates had decided to switch sides and join the enemy had constituted to the reason that this was a bad day for Uzumaki Naruto, that and the fact that Sakura - chan didn't care and was still in love with the sole Uchiha survivor. Naruto had heard that love was blind but was it supposed to be deaf and stupid as well!? 

Kyubi knew that it was winning the fight inside Naruto's mind, Naruto also wanted to kill his rival and when Naruto's desires matched the Kyubi's that was when it was hardest to resist **"He has everything you always wanted kit; everyone acknowledges him as they never will you. Even if you bring him back they wont recognise you, they'll go straight back to worshipping their precious Uchiha survivor….AND HATING YOU! **the demon roared in his mind, willing him to lose control. To for once satisfy his own blood lust…………..Naruto gave in.

With a howl of triumph and anticipation Kyubi waited, Naruto grinned evily with the freedom this decision gave him, his bestial face showing only death.

Uchiha Sasuke's face turned as pale as his hair, he saw his end coming.

Looking down at the fallen Sasuke Naruto prepared to kill his rival, the boy who had everything he wanted.

Memories flashed before his eyes as his hand began the descent that would end his team mates life.

*Sasuke giving him his food during the survival exam even though Kakashi had told him not to, Sasuke saving his life during the fight with Haku nearly dieing himself, Sasuke acknowledging his strength at the begging of the preliminary Chunnin exams "Naruto you are one of the people who I want to fight". All that and more, their team work in defeating Zabuza to free Kakashi, all those times they had tried to trick Kakashi into showing them his face. Even their one and only attempt to steal Icha Icha Paradise to finally see what was so good about the dirty book, of course the attempt had failed Kakashi was incredibly protective of his books and the stunt had earned them a thousand years of pain as well as 50 laps around the village.*

As he remembered he felt Kyubi's hold on his mind weaken and with it his killing intent subside. '_Sasuke may be a jackass, a arrogant jerk and my rival….but he's still a friend. I don't have many of those.' _

****

"WHAT, NO don't stop kill him!" Kyubi screamed desperately as Naruto let go of it's chakra shutting the demon from his mind

Naruto stopped himself before Resengan tore into his rival. Looking down on the surprised Sasuke with his normal sapphire blue eyes he chocked out "I cant do it"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, one second he was sure he was going to die and the next Naruto starts looking like his usual self and proclaims that he couldn't kill him.

"Once a moron always a moron" Sasuke ground out before he kicked Naruto in the stomach from his sitting position. Naruto was too surprised to dodge and without the nine tails chakra he took the full force of the attack which sent him flying away from Sasuke until he crashed against a tree. Coughing up blood Naruto saw Sasuke jump to his feet and throw two kunai at him, both hit his hands pinning him to the tree, holding back a scream of pain Naruto tried to move his hands, but the long fight and the injuries he had sustained were finally getting to him. He couldn't break free.

"You are a fool Naruto, but I'll let you live for old times sake. However the next time I see you will be your last" he said slowly walking towards the pinned Genin, stepping right up to the injured boy's face he growled "and no more rescue attempts eh?"

The look he got in return made him step back involuntarily, even pinned to a tree bleeding from numerous wounds and near death, the contempt and loathing Naruto managed to convey with his stare was breathtaking.

"Go then……..run to your master **coward**" Naruto was breathing heavily, weather with pain or anger Sasuke could not tell "but remember this day because you'll live to regret it……..**I'll** make you regret it" 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger and took out another kunai, Naruto only laughed bitterly " Poor little Uchiha……..tragic little Uchiha, all alone…….hahaha" he stopped suddenly as he began coughing up more blood.

With a mad glint in his eyes Sasuke brought his face right next to Naruto's and roared at him "YEAH I WAS ALONE WHATS SO FUNNY DOBE!" 

The fake smile went from Naruto's face to be replaced with anger as he screamed back "NO YOU WEREN'T, YOU WERE NEVER ALONE. THE WHOLE VILLAGE LOOKED AFTER **YOU**, COMFORTED **YOU**, LOVED **YOU**. 

THEIR GOLDEN BOY, UCHIHA SASUKE. YOU WERE ALLWAYS ACNOWLEDGED AND WANTED, YOU THINK **YOU** HAD IT TOUGH. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ALONE IS!

And that was why he hated him. Sasuke far from being forced to be alone and live in solitude had chosen to shun others and shut them out. He used to wonder as a child _'Why didn't they ask me? I would have loved live with them, to have a family. A real family. _Now of course he knew why. Because of the demon fox, Kyubi, old nine tails.

Sasuke snarled as he stabbed the kunai into the tree centimetres away from Naruto's face, the golden haired boy didn't even flinch never breaking eye contact with his adversary.

"You think you had it rough because you never knew your parents little orphan boy? Well I saw mine killed right before my eyes. Like hell I didn't have it tough" Sasuke rasped breathing heavily with anger.

"You stupid, stupid fool" Naruto whispered "so you ignored everyone who tried to comfort you or love you and focused only on revenge ignoring everything else. 

It scared you when you began to realise that you liked Sakura didn't it? Hell that you even liked me………that we were becoming more than simple team mates to you. You didn't want friends did you Sasuke, that didn't fit in with your plans for revenge. 

Sasuke recoiled stumbling back from Naruto "D-don't flatter your self dobe you or Sakura mean nothing to me" he stammered, he could hear the lie in his own voice.

Naruto continued to taunt him relentlessly "Yeah whatever, you had Sakura crying her eyes out this morning she was terrified they were going to kill you, I had to promise to bring you back to calm her down. Don't you understand you bakka she loves you sh-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, IT'S JUST A CRUSH A STUPID CRUSH" Sasuke screamed desperately.

"YOU KNOW IT ISN'T, SHE LOVES YOU!" Naruto overrode him, then in a calmer voice continued "that snake freak will use you and you know it. If you really want the power to kill your brother then earn it, don't accept it like some hand out, like a beggar or like some lazy dead last"

As he spoke there was a point that Naruto thought that he had finally won Sasuke over, the boys face went calm and Naruto's hopes surged, but they were quickly crushed as Sasuke looked him in the eye….he looked like a cornered animal.

"You don't know what your talking about just shut up" he said stepping back from his trapped opponent.

"Sasu-" Naruto began

"SHUT UP" Sasuke roared

"THE HELL I WILL, JUST COME BACK TO THE LEAF YOU BAKA" Naruto shouted back.

"JUST SHUT UP" Chidori came alive in Sasuke's hand as he ran towards Naruto.

__

'He's not going to do it' Naruto thought confidently, but Sasuke just kept running his hand flashing as if he was holding lightning _'Oh shit! He better not do it'_ but Sasuke didn't stop. 

Naruto felt Chidori rip into him and his world exploded with pain.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title : Growth

Author : Wolfs Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'd tell you who does but I cant spell the blokes name.

Summary : Sasuke's decision influences Naruto's and Hinata's lives more than they thought possible. The pairings are going to be NaruHina with a bit of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and maybe others. 

I started writing this right after the 210 manga came out so I haven't included anything after that. This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is welcome but no pointless flames please. If I've got some minor mistakes like surnames spelt wrong just tell me and I'll get to fixing it. Thanks all !! ^_^ 

****

Text : _'Blah blah' = Thoughts_

**'Blah blah' = Kyubi talking**

*Blah blah* = Memory/Flashback

Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it really motivates me to know that you guys enjoy this fic. So thanks to: **Wormkaizer, anon, Xoni Newcomer, kadashi the wandering reviewer **and **Gopu**.

I will try to improve the grammar of the fic, I'm convincing my sister to beta read for me since she's better at picking out my mistakes. Thanks for the info on the lvl 2 curse seal Xoni Newcomer I wont make that mistake again. Again thank you, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 

****

Chapter 3

She had been searching for hours, wiping sweat from her brow and brushing back her dark blue hair Hinata searched for clues around the forest floor of anyone's passing. She would have used Byakugan but a full day traveling at a none stop run had drained her chakra dangerously low, she would need to keep some in reserve in case of fighting.

Sighing with disappointment she was about to move on when she heard a distant shout.

__

That sounded like Naruto - kun

Throwing caution to the wind she activated Byakugan, it hit her as it always did. The world became more vast and infinitely clearer, she almost stumbled with the rush of new information. Taking a second to get used to this new perspective she focused on the direction from where the voice had originated, moving past countless trees she saw the forest suddenly stop in a clearing. Two figures stood there, one with a distinctive orange jumpsuit.

Without another thought she took off again dodging branches and rocks as they came. Stopping at the edge of the clearing to asses the situation she almost screamed when she saw Naruto. 

It seemed that the only thing that was holding her crush up were the two kunai pinning him to a tree by his hands. His body was a patchwork of cuts and tears, many leaking blood sluggishly. 

His face was covered with blood that ran into his hair, leaving his normally bright blond locks a mass of glistening red spikes. 

Even in this state however his cerulean eyes still burned with a passion that was entirely Uzumaki Naruto. 

In that instant she knew she loved him, she knew it wasn't a simple crush she had held her captivated with him for so many years. Even bloodied, beaten and trapped he stood there defiantly, his eyes shining with determination. She knew he would never bow or break. 

He was stronger than that and that was why she loved him.

And there opposite Naruto - kun was the cause of all his injuries. Uchiha Sasuke. Standing tall sneering he looked completely different from how she remembered him. His spiky white hair, Sharingan eyes and sneering face made him look like one of the devils of myth.

Staring at the monstrosity that used to be one of her class mates Hinata felt a rare emotion well up in the pit of her stomach. Anger grew within her.

__

I wont let him kill Naruto - kun 

As she prepared to attack Sasuke's stance changed, with her enhanced vision she saw the gathering of Sasuke's chakra to his right hand. She had never seen this jutsu before, but with the amount of chakra being channeled to the Uchiha heirs hand it would not doubt be deadly.

Even as Sasuke began his own attack Hinata burst out of her hiding place intent on stopping him from doing more harm to Naruto.

Running with all her strength Hinata realized she wouldn't make it before Sasuke's attack connected.

__

I wont let him die! she thought fiercely.

With a burst of speed she didn't know she possessed Hinata leaped into the air. Taking out a kunai from the holster strapped to her leg she threw. The kunai found it's target, biting deep into Sasuke's right shoulder. The sudden impact wrenching him away from Naruto his attack only glancing the blond haired Genin. 

Throwing a second kunai this time with a explosive tag right behind Sasuke forced the Sharingan user to jump towards her narrowly avoiding being blown to pieces. 

As he flew closer Hinata executed a roundhouse kick, forcing a small amount of chakra from the pressure points in her foot as it hit.

Off balance from the sudden attack Sasuke could do nothing as Hinata's foot came rushing at him. With his Sharingan he could see it filling with chakra. His eyes widened with horror as he realized the girl's tactic.

__

The Hyuuga bloodline ability allows her to expel precise amounts of chakra from her pressure points. When this attack hits she will be able to manipulate the chakra flow in her foot to knock my out.

As Hinata's foot smashed into his face just before the world blacked out Uchiha Sasuke cursed the bloodline of the Hyuuga.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Coughing weakly Naruto tried to open his eyes. 

"Am I dead?" blinking owlishly he tried to focus his cerulean blue eyes. He thought he heard someone reply, slowly focusing his eyes were beginning to make out the outlines of a face. Creamy white skin that almost seemed to glow was framed by dark blue hair. He blinked again and found himself staring into huge eyes that were the color of the palest lavender. 

There was an angel flying above him _'I must be dead' _

"Are you an angel?" he asked softly.

As soon as the words left his mouth the angel's cheeks turned from a creamy white to a tomato red. '_Do angels blush?' _Naruto thought puzzled '_wait a minute' _that blush reminded him of someone.

"H-hinata?" he asked hesitantly 

" H-hai Naruto - kun?" was the soft reply.

Suddenly Naruto realized that he was lying on the forest floor and Hinata was not flying but simply looking down on him.

Sitting up he remembered what had happened. He tried to stand but was stopped by Hinata's hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata," he exclaimed "I have to go, I've got to catch Sasuke so we can drag his ass back to Konoha" 

Hinata shook her head with a small blush still on her cheeks "Naruto - kun, it's okay, I-I've knocked him out. He's right over there" 

Looking at where she was pointing Naruto saw Sasuke lying against a tree stump, his features had returned to normal. His raven black hair lay low covering much of his face, despite this Naruto could see that the curse seal had retreated. He was pleased to see a broken nose had been added on the list of the Uchiha's injuries.

Naruto couldn't believe it, the shy and quite Hyuuga Hinata had beaten the shit out of Uchiha Sasuke. Turning back to his savior Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"Wow Hinata," he mumbled "I knew you were strong but this is amazing" at his statement the shy girl's face reddened again her eyes downcast. Twiddling her fingers she replied " H-he was exhausted after his battle with you N-Naruto - kun I didn't do much, just caught him by surprise"

"What!? You did nothing? I thought I was a goner when he hit me with Chidori, you saved my life!" remembering the pain he had felt when lightning edge had hit him made Naruto clutch at his chest, with a start he realized that his shirt had been taken off and his wounds had been cleaned and smeared with ointment. Only his chest wound still ached and bled slightly, before he had thought that Kyubi had healed his wounds but it turned out that it was Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto - kun but I didn't want you to suffer so I took off your sh-sh-shirt to clean your wounds" Naruto looked up at Hinata who was looking mortified as she spoke. She almost squeaked the word shirt, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye. 

Naruto being Naruto it took him a few moments to realize why the Hyuuga heiress was embarrassed _'Hinata is very shy, she must think I'm angry with her for taking off my shirt' _

Seeing her distress Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Hinata" he said seriously, surprised Hinata looked up with her now perpetual blush " There's no need to apologize, you saved my life and you made me feel better. Thank you Hinata - chan" squeezing her shoulder gently he smiled at her.

__

'H-he called me Hinata - chan' she couldn't believe it, she would have jumped up and danced for joy but that meant Naruto - kun wouldn't be touching her shoulder anymore. And that smile, she had never seen him smile that way. It wasn't his usual foxy grin but a gentle smile that made her stomach do back flips and her heart race. His bright blue eyes were looking right at her and she surprised herself by looking right back without flinching, realizing that she had been staring at him now for twenty seconds without saying a word Hinata started and replied.

"No problem Naruto - kun, anytime" she was proud that she didn't stammer and even gave him a small smile.

Naruto grinned and began rubbing his whisker birthmarks with one hand while running the other through his hair. His cheeks going red.

__

'Did I just make Naruto - kun blush!?' Hinata stared _'I didn't…………….did I?_ but she had, there on Naruto's cheeks was an unmistakable blush. 

__

'I don't believe it I have!' fighting a crazy urge to shout "Now you know how it feels!" Hinata contented herself with a chuckle. 

__

'Does this mean Naruto - kun likes me?' She wondered

__

'What's this!?' Naruto thought panicking _'I'm blushing! I only blush around Sakura - chan, this cant be happening! Although Hinata - chan is very pretty' _

Naruto began to grin nervously

The last thought shocked him, before this moment he would have swore that no body but his Sakura - chan was pretty. But there right in front of him sat Hyuuga Hinata, skin glowing from the sun, dark blue hair gently blowing in the wind her pale lavender eyes crinkled in merriment. She was laughing he realized. 

__

'What is it!? Have I got something stuck in my teeth? Quickly bakka say something before she thinks you're a complete fool!

Naruto realized he was still rubbing his cheek, quickly he stopped. Giving a nervous laugh he stuttered out "S-so Hinata - chan we should begin er w-we should set off now"

"Not yet Naruto - kun I still need to bandage the wound on your chest it's still bleeding" she replied with a worried frown while rummaging through a small back pack she had brought.

"H-hai" he managed to say.

Taking the bandages from her pack Hinata instructed him to hold his arms up while she wrapped the wound.

Walking behind him she crouched on her knees and began to slowly wrap the wound, her hand gently holding the bandage to his chest as she began. Even through the bandage her hand felt warm. 

Now being the despised demon fox of Konoha Naruto had rarely been touched by others and when he was it was often to be hit or grabbed for some prank or another. 

Never in his life had someone touched him in this way. Sure Iruka - sensei had ruffled his hair or gave him a pat on the shoulder but this was completely different. Before he knew it Uzumaki Naruto's face was beet red and his breathing erratic.

Hinata noticing his quickened breathing asked him in a worried voice "Naruto - kun a-are you ok, is the bandage too tight?"

As she spoke her breath ruffled the small hairs on the back of his neck making him shiver and break out in goose bumps. Holding back a groan he replied shakily "Haha! No no Hinata! I'm fine just keep going!"

__

'Oh no! I'm a pervert. Damn you Jiriaya sensei you were only supposed to teach me jutsu's not to be like you!' Breathing deeply to calm himself Naruto focused his mind on the kind of ramen he would eat when he got home. 

After several minutes of discussing the merits of beef ramen against prawn ramen in his mind he was relived to notice that he had returned to normal and that Hinata had finished his bandage.

"Arigato Hinata - chan" he said giving her a foxy grin "when we get home the ramen's on me" getting up he gave her his best Gai pose.

Blushing cutely she smiled and nodded.

Walking up to the unconscious Sasuke he felt his good mood evaporate _'You tried to kill me even after I spared your life. Sasuke you conceited kid………why didn't you listen to me? _

Grabbing the Uchiha heirs foot he walked back to Hinata, Sasuke sliding behind him.

"Err Naruto- kun, his face is dragging along the ground he might be hurt_" _she said looking at unconscious boy with a sweat drop.

Looking back at Sasuke Naruto realized that his rivals face had indeed been dragging along the ground.

__

'I wonder if Sakura - chan will still like him with a face full of gravel' he thought evilly. Then stopped and sighed, he realized that if the pink haired kunoichi didn't care about the fact that Sasuke had tried to betray the leaf then a face full of gravel wouldn't put her off him either. Frowning he also realized that she would never return his feelings. But Sakura or no Sasuke still deserved to be punished and waking up uglier than he already was seemed like a good punishment in Naruto's book. But then it might upset Hinata - chan. Sighing again he picked up his rival in a fireman's lift. 

Hinata got a worried look on her face turning to him she asked "Naruto - kun where are the others, are Kiba and Neji - nii san ok?"

"Don't worry Hinata - chan I'll explain as we travel, we can pick them up on our way back" Naruto smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring fashion. 

Together, the heiress of the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf and the it's no. 1 hyperactive loudmouth ninja set off in search of their companions, their rescue mission a success.

****

Author Note: 

I know that Hinata seemed to have beaten Sasuke far too easily but I'm basing this on the fact that she was protecting Naruto (one of her precious people) there fore giving it a 150%. Also Sasuke has been fighting for quite a while against Naruto so he's a bit knackered.

On another point the Hyuuga eye color. My mate says they're a plain white but I've been going over the anime and to me it seems like they have a slight purple tinge to their eyes so in my story I've described the eye's as a pale lavender.

Also how do you spell Hyuuga!? Is it Hyuuga or Hyuga that's kind of confusing me. And last but not least I hope I got all the honorifics right *sigh* I wish I knew Japanese 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Growth

Author : Wolfs Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'd tell you who does but I cant spell the blokes name.

Summary : Sasuke's decision influences Naruto's and Hinata's lives more than they thought possible. The pairings are going to be NaruHina with a bit of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and maybe others. 

I started writing this right after the 210 manga came out so I haven't included anything after that. This is my first fanfic, any constructive criticism is welcome but no pointless flames please. If I've got some minor mistakes like surnames spelt wrong just tell me and I'll get to fixing it. Thanks all !! ^_^ 

****

Text : _'Blah blah' = Thoughts_

**'Blah blah' = Kyubi talking**

*Blah blah* = Memory/Flashback

Again I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. So once again thanks too:

****

Wormkaizer, anon, Xoni Newcomer, kadashi the wandering reviewer, **Gopu,** **Drekko, EmeraldBlossom, Cookie6, EfrainMan, oOoshortayoOo **and** Devinj2000**

And thanks anon for the honorific explanation ^_^

Chapter 4

Lee was the first to be found, following Naruto's lead they back tracked from where he had originally chased after Sasuke.

When they found Lee they were shocked, the green clad Genin was standing over a knocked out Kimimaro singing in a horrible off key voice. 

"Aaaaaaaand we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight HEY!! We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight HEY!!" 

Every time he said fight he would lean over and punch Kimimaro. 

Horrified Naruto and Hinata watched "Death by singing" was all Naruto could mutter. Hinata nodded mouth gaping.

Finally noticing the pair Lee perked up even more "NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!!" Lee shouted grinning like a loon "COME TO MY ARMS" with that said he preceded to run over to the startled Naruto and hug him, making him drop the still unconscious Sasuke.

"Hinata - chan….help….me" Naruto chocked out "he's crushing…….. me"

But before Hinata could intervene Lee released him "Have I every told you how great you are!?" 

"Fuzzy eyebrows what's wrong with yo-" Naruto began but was cut off 

"Me and you Naruto are in the springtime of our youth! We are the prideful beasts of Konoha!! We will make Gai - sensei proud, we'll prove that hard work overcomes genius…..YOSH!!!"

As he finished his sentence Lee raised his fist to the air the other wrapped around Naruto's neck his eyes burning with passion.

Sweat dropping Naruto tired to wrench Lee's hand from around his neck "Sure we will fuzzy eyebrows, but first -"

Suddenly letting go Lee saw Sasuke laying on the floor and promptly got into an argument with the unconscious boy about why Sakura - chan would be his.

"Hinata - chan!! What's wrong with him? Is it a genjutsu? It's mind control isn't it! Or they could have transformed a crazy person into fuzzy eyebrows or -"

"Naruto - kun" Hinata said as she walked closer to him keeping a weary eye on Lee "I think he's drunk"

"Nanni?! Drunk ? But how ?" he shouted looking at Lee with surprise on his face.

"I don't know but that's how some of the older men in the clan act when they've had too much to drink at feasts" she replied, eye's widening as Lee told the unconscious Sasuke that he didn't have the right moves to win Sakura - chan. Lee then decided to show him by flapping his arms around him like a chicken…….he seemed to be dancing. He then continued the performance with the moon walk. 

"Although Lee - san is a bit more…………. **unique**" she finished with a wince as Lee's dance progressed into the YMCA"

Naruto watched Lees dance for a little longer before turning to Hinata "I've decided never to drink alcohol as long as I live" he said his eyes haunted by what he had seen.

Hinata smiled "I was about to say the same thing" 

The two shared a smile making them both blush and turn away "Ahem anyway I've got an idea" Naruto said as he tapped the still dancing Rock Lee on the shoulder.

"Fuzzy eyebrows" Naruto began in a sweet voice, Lee turned to him grinning the sun reflecting from his teeth "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Naruto shouted punching Konoha's prideful green beast in the face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Five minutes later after questioning Lee they continued their journey. Hinata and Naruto were surprised to learn that Lee didn't remember what happened after he had took his medicine, leaving it at that they traveled. Naruto carrying Sasuke and Lee carrying Kimimaro. They had decided to take the sound nin back to the leaf to find out more of the Sound village's secrets. 

They met Shikamaru on the trail two minutes later, he had defeated his opponent but he could not find Kiba and Akamaru deciding it was in the missions best interests to help Naruto catch Sasuke he had hurried after them. Her team mate's disappearances worried Hinata greatly. They decided to return to the place of Shikamaru's fight, after using her Byakugan to search Hinata conceded defeat. They set off again taking Shikimaru's opponent with them. No one talked; Kiba's and Akamaru's disappearances had shaken them all and had them dreading about what had happened to Neji and Chouji.

After an hour of hard traveling they stopped.

Breathing heavily Shikamaru dropped his opponent on the floor "Troublesome woman, she's too heavy"

Following his queue Naruto and Lee both dropped the burdens they were carrying, in Naruto's case with more force than was necessary.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said sharply "we've spent this whole troublesome day trying to get him back" he said pointing at Sasuke "don't bloody brake him throwing him around like that"

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed pouting. 

Taking out some dried meat from a pocket in his coat Shikimaru began munching away, thinking to ask the others about how they had arrived on the scene of the rescue. Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by a loud growling noise originating from the blond Genin's stomach, Naruto gave him a puppy dog look. Sighing irritably Shikamaru took out some more meat and passed it to Naruto. 

"Yosh!" Naruto cried happily as he caught his meal, Shikamaru expected him to stuff it down his face as soon as it entered his hand. Which he pretty much did but not before cutting the meat in half and passing the other piece to Hinata causing them both to blush and Hinata to stutter a "A-arigato"

__

'Well isn't this new' he thought eyebrow raised as he looked at the blushing couple, filing the information away for future use. '_Heh I'll have Naruto doing all my chores in no time to keep this secret' _the lazy Chunnin thought with a slow smile.

Turning to Lee he threw some more rations his way earning a Gai pose, a wink and blinding grin. Sometimes Shikamaru really wondered about him.

"So" he began "what are you two doing here" nodding at Hinata and then Lee "Lee you I thought you were going to have a operation to be able to continue as a shinobi"

"Hai, the operation took place yesterday and as you can see was a complete success" another grin and thumb's up "they did tell me not to over do it but I promised my self I would help Neji and Naruto- kun or if I failed I would do five hundred back flips through the blast mine training area" he said gesturing wildly with his beef jerky.

Shikamaru's, Hinata's and Naruto's sweat dropped 

__

'What's the point in getting an operation to be able to be a shinobi only to kill yourself the next day?' Shikamaru thought shaking his head in wonder. Well either Rock Lee was stupidly brave or just plain stupid, still one couldn't help but admire him _' Lee isn't a man, he's a force of nature' _Shikamaru mused.

"What about you Hinata?" 

"W-well for the same reason as Lee - san, I felt I could help" she said gently 

Shikamaru couldn't help but look at her skeptically _'What could she do? I saw her fight Neji but the fight had to be stopped because he was beating her so badly' _

Seeing Shikamaru's doubtful look Naruto jumped to Hinata's defense " Hey don't look at her like that Shikamaru, if it wasn't for Hinata I'd be dead now and Sasuke would be half way to the sound village"

"You saved Naruto's life and stopped Sasuke!?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"H - hai" Hinata said, eyes fixed on the forest floor, uncomfortable with the evaluating gazes she was receiving from Lee and Shikamaru.

"Sure she saved my life but she **broke** Sasuke's nose!" Naruto gushed.

__

'He's more excited about her breaking Uchiha's nose than the fact that she saved his life. Naruto's priorities are so screwed up' sighing Shikamaru finished his food. Seeing that the others were done he told the team to get ready.

Suddenly there was the sound of branches snapping as if someone was moving at high speed towards them.

Quickly Hinata activated Byakugan while the others waited tensely, the sound growing closer. 

"It's ok" she sighed in relief "It's your sensei" she said to Lee.

Lee's eye's widened making them even rounder than they currently were "Sensei!" he all but sobbed before running towards the source of the sound shouting "GAI - SENSEI! I'M COMING!!" for all he was worth.

In reply distant sounds of "LEE!" were heard.

The others followed to find the two ninja's hugging tears flowing down their eye's with alternating cries of "LEE!" and "GAI - SENSEI!" behind them the illusion of a sandy beach formed with the sun high in the sky, the sea's wave's breaking near the two shinobi. 

Even Naruto who had seen this before couldn't help but shudder along with Hinata and Shikamaru at the uniqueness of the scene.

"Lee how could you leave the hospital in your fragile state" Naruto snorted "Fragile my ass" ignoring Naruto the two continued their dramatic scene. "I'm sorry sensei but I had to protect my friends like a true shinobi of the leaf!" Lee cried emotionally. 

Pulling away from their hug Gai looked his pupil in the eye "Ah the hastiness of youth, Lee you have made me proud this day!" That statement of course set them both of on another bout of tears much to the despair of their viewers.

A few minutes later both had calmed down enough for Shikamaru to report their mission a success, leading Gai to their captives so he could see for himself.

"Is that Kimimaro!?" Gai gaped at the unconscious form of Lee's former opponent .

"Oh he's some kind of bone freak, he said that his blood limit allowed him manipulate his bone structure and density but fuzzy eyebrows still beat his ass" Naruto explained with a grin and a large wink at Lee.

"Then this truly is Kimimaro" Gai muttered with awe, quickly walking to Lee he grabbed his pupils shoulders and shook him roughly "you didn't use **the** move or open the gates did you Lee!?"

__

'Gai must be worried that Lee has used the Reverse Lotus or opened one of the seven gates of the body. There is no telling what could happen to him in his newly healed state since all of those jutsu's cause pain to the user as well as the opponent' Shikamaru realized.

"Well the last thing I remember is taking my medicine, but after that…" picking at the bandages on his arm's nervously Lee didn't finish.

A look of understanding crossed Gai's face "Ahh I see, don't worry Lee we will speak of this more when we return" earning a surprised look and a sigh of relief from his pupil.

Shikamaru looked at Naruo and Hinata expecting them to know what was going on, but all he got was a puzzled shrug from Naruto.

"Enough of this, we're still looking for our team mates" the Chunnin reminded them angrily as thoughts of Chouji dead flashed in his mind.

Hinata agreed giving a determined nod "Gai - sama, Lee - san we must find our team mates in case they are injured, the more we delay the more it is likely that they are dieing or dead" she said her voice losing it's usual softness.

"Ah" Gai laughed embarrassedly, scratching his bowl like hair "I forgot to tell you I came with some other Jounin's and we've already found them"

"NANNI! Why didn't you tell us that straight away!?" Naruto shouted.

"Well I got caught up in an emotional moment an-" he began

"Are they ok?" Hinata whispered harshly cutting the Jounin off immediately.

"They are all alive" Gai replied his voice turning serious.

Hearing what he didn't say Hinata immediately replied "How bad is it?" her hands clutched tightly in front of her fearing the worst.

"Your team mate is in the best shape, both he and his dog have been injured but a few days in bed will see them walking. Neji is in worse shape" his voice turned even graver "he sustained serious injuries during his fight and is in a critical condition. Your team mate" he looked at Shikamaru "is also in a critical condition, we're surprised he's still alive"

"What happened!?" the panic could clearly be heard in Shikamaru's voice

Gai hung his head "He took the third pill"

The color drain from the Chunnin's face as Gai's answer registered.

"No" he gasped, almost falling over from the shock, he had to cling a nearby tree for support "b-but he still lives!?"

Gai simply nodded

__

'Chouji told me that anyone who took the third pill of the Akimichi clan died as a result. _The fact that he's still alive is incredible'_

"Nanni? What's going on Shikamaru" Naruto asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Shikamaru explained the Akimichi clan's way of fighting using enhanced soldier pills. That there were three pills that were used in combat to increase chakra production. The third pill worked by breaking down a persons body fat and turning it into pure chakra which heightened the users power amazingly. However the pills flaw was that it often continued working after all body fat had been burned away and began to destroy the users tissues and organs causing death after a short period of time. During the end of the explanation Shikamaru's voice became hoarse as he thought about what had happened to his friend. 

Turning away from the others he felt anger and helplessness build up inside, he realized he was shaking with pent up emotion. Silently he willed the tears not to fall.

A somber silence followed as the other hidden leaf Gennin's contemplated what their team mate had survived.

Breaking the silence Naruto began to speak "You know" he began quietly his blue eyes downcast and thoughtful "I didn't believe you before when you said Chouji was strong. But after hearing what he went through to give us time to complete our mission…. there is no doubting his strength." Naruto said walking to the shaking Chunnin he put his hand on his shoulder " We'll visit him together Shikamaru and we'll bring so much ramen he wont even think of dieing!" 

Smiling softly Shikamaru nodded, his eye's bright with unshed tears "Arigato Naruto" he whispered, then in a louder voice continued "that troublesome guy better not die or Ino will blame me and make my life worse than it already is"

Gai and Lee smiled at his attempted joke.

"HURRAY FOR BIG BONED PEOPLE!!!" Naruto's sudden bellow rang out through the forest startling the others.

Clasping his hands behind Naruto gave an embarrassed grin "Chouji would have wanted it said" he replied to their questioning stares.

Shikamaru gave a genuine laugh which seemed to surprise him, Lee punched the air with a loud "YOSH" to the statement while Gai looked on them benevolently muttering about the resilience of those in the spring time of their youth.

Hinata smiled at him, her first since hearing of her cousins and team mates conditions. Still seeing the worried expression in her soft lilac eyes he walked back to her.

"Don't worry Hinata - chan, Neji will be all right" he said sitting next to her " I mean he'll live just to spite the sound nin" he muttered nudging her playfully in the ribs getting a soft laugh from the girl "I suppose he would at that" she conceded. They sat smiling at each other "Thank you Naruto - kun for lifting my spirits" the young Hyuuga said, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "Hey! It's the least I could do!" the Kitsune exclaimed rubbing his head bashfully.

__

'Hehe! I lifted Hinata - chans spirits' Naruto smiled goofily

"Naruto pick up Sasuke we're going" startling him out of his thoughts he saw that Gai had picked up both Kimimaro and Shikamaru's opponent.

"Hey Gai why don't you carry Sasuke as well!?" Naruto started indignantly.

"We thought you'd want to present Sakura with her gift" Shikamaru all but spat, his earlier good mood vanished "after all you did promise to return her precious Sasuke"

Mumbling irritably Naruto picked up his charge.

"All right team let's go!" Gai's triumphant shout echoed through the forest.

****

Author Note:

This chapter was a bit sillier than the others but I couldn't help it! Rock Lee was drunk!! The song ole Rock was singing is called "**Irish Drinking Song**" by **Flogging Molly **(great band) I thought the lyrics were appropriate ^_~. Here are the lyrics to the entire song it's pretty funny 

Regarding the number of body gates a person has I'm not sure if it was 7 or 8, so I just chucked in 7. So everyone read, enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Title : Growth

Author : Wolfs Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'd tell you who does but I cant spell the blokes name.

Summary : Sasuke's decision influences Naruto's and Hinata's lives more than they thought possible. The pairings are going to be NaruHina with a bit of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and maybe others. 

****

Text : _'Blah blah' = Thoughts_

**'Blah blah' = Kyubi talking**

*Blah blah* = Memory/Flashback

Thanks to all my reviewers, your feedback keeps me going ! I'm glad people liked the song in the last chapter, like I said I felt it suited the mood very well ^_^

Although I just realized that the link to the lyrics page on the last chapter didn't show up for some reason. 

Chapter 5

The day was ending as Konoha's rescue team finally arrived home. Many of the Leaf's villagers were rushing through the streets doing their last minute shopping, paying no heed to the newly arrived ninja's.

Naruto was feeling tired, the wounds that Hinata had bandaged earlier that day still hadn't healed. During one of their breaks Naruto had entered the recesses of his mind to demand the nine tails do it's work and heal him. The answer he had gotten was a cruel laugh and a promise that he would never be healed again unless his life hung in the balance. Naruto figured that the fox was still pissed about the fact that he had not killed Sasuke. 

With a shrug and a yawn he concentrated on staying awake, as Gai made arrangements with other Jounin as to where their new prisoners would be stored.

"Oyoy Gai hurry up! I've got a bowl of ramen waiting for me at Ichikaru's place"

"Heh only one?" Shikamaru smirked 

"Keep talking like that and I'll eat your bowl too" Naruto replied sticking out his tongue "any way I'm too tiered to keep carrying this Uchiha around!" he ended with a shout.

At the shout of Uchiha, the villagers closest to the group stopped and stared curiously at the unconscious boy Naruto was carrying. Suddenly whispers broke out among the villagersonly half herd by the ninja's 

"They've got him back?"

"Uchiha's been brought back"

"The fox brat got him" 

Until a loud cry rang out "Well I'll be! You got him back!" the crowed parted as a man made his way closer to the group. He stood around five feet tall with close cropped grey hair and a large beak for a nose, his dull grey eyes narrowed to tiny slits as they fixed on Naruto. His teeth showed, crooked and yellow in a nasty smirk. Breath reeking of alcohol as he spoke.

"So you got him back……..**freak**" the man spoke, slightly slurring his words.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he knew this man well. Memories flooded his mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

* The six year old Uzumaki Naruto was very excited, after all it wasn't every day that you went to get your hair cut. Usually his hair would be cut by one of his minders, but today was different, he had begged and pleaded with the old Hokage until the Third had given in. Today Naruto would find a barbers shop and get his hair cut anyway he wanted! Not just shortened as his minders did, ignoring his protests.

The little six year old walked slowly down the street careful to avoid the people bustling past him, for some reason they never moved out of his way. Naruto was sure if he didn't dodge them he would be ran over by the grown ups. Maybe they were just to busy to see him? But as he dodged and weaved he saw other children his age moving easily through the crowd. Silently vowing never to be too busy to let children by when he grew up Naruto continued on. But it didn't matter, nothing would dampen his spirits today because he was getting whatever haircut he wanted! Seeing his destination Naruto increased his pace, dodging all the while. Ignoring the irritated villagers cries of "brat!" and "watch where you're going!"

Arriving outside the barber shop Naruto Looked at the sign on the door and counted his money 

****

ADULTS:£5.00

CHILDREN:£2.00

Grinning he stepped into the shop, he had brought exactly the right amount!

Looking around the shop he rushed to the barber babbling excitedly "Hey hey!! I came to get my haircut you're still open right!?"

The barber who had been sweeping hair from under the seats turned to Naruto with a smile on his face, his face hardening as he saw the whisker marks on the little boys cheeks, dull grey eye's glinting with anger. 

"Yes" he said simply.

The small boy didn't notice the menacing gleam in the barbers eyes as he looked around the shop in wonder "WOW do you use all these things!?" Naruto asked pointing at the various scissors, gels and shavers on display.

Ignoring the child's question the man motioned for him to take a seat, quickly obeying Naruto looked at the barber in the mirror. Stifling a laugh he tried not to stare at the mans beak like nose too much. Then he studied himself; a round face looked back at him, whisker like marks on each cheek with a brilliant white grin and cerulean blue eyes. Some people said he was a cute looking kid, normally surprising themselves about speaking well of the Kyubi. It angered Naruto, he didn't want to look cute! He wanted to look fierce like the Hokage's on their memorials. Pulling a fierce face he looked in the mirror……that was better! But pulling faces soon lost interest, he focused on his blond hair. Normally in short gold spikes around his head Naruto had let it grow.

He had let it grow to his shoulders causing many of the kids in the academy to make fun of him, but then they made fun of him all the time anyway so it didn't make any real difference. But they'd see he thought confidently, '_When I turn up tomorrow they'll eat their words! Everyone will want to be my friend'_ Grinning happily Naruto began making plans about who he would let into his select circle of friends. 

__

'Of course I'll let Sakura - chan be my best friend, and that Shino kid, he's never said anything bad to me. Hmm but then he hardly talks at all. I wo-' 

"Hey kid, I said what kind of haircut do you want?" the barber asked beginning to look angry

"Oh" Naruto replied startled, taking a picture from his pocket he gave it to the man.

The man looked at the picture the blond boy had given him, a look of fury flashing across his face so fast that Naruto thought he might have imagined it. Returning the picture to Naruto the man gave a sickly smile revealing crooked yellow teeth "Sure kid, just settle down"

Naruto jabbered away as the barber went to work, after all it wasn't often that anyone would listen to him speak. Only the Third listened and he didn't have much time to spend with him, running the village was busy work, the minders he was often left with simply told him to shut up. But because the barber wasn't saying anything, Naruto decided to take advantage of the fact and so he talked. He talked about his class mates, his favorite ramen, T.V show, about the monsters underneath his bed and of course how he was going to become the next Hokage. 

Locks of golden hair slowly drifted to the floor, building up as the work progressed. Naruto's constant chatter drifted away, his mouth hanging open in amazement at what was taking place. It was happening! It was really going to work!

Finally the barber stopped asking "What do you think kid?"

Naruto stared at his reflection his eye's going wide as saucers…….it was perfect! His hair looked exactly like his hero's.

"I really do look like the Fourth Hokage! Mister you're the best" Naruto breathed his eyes nearly luminescent with happiness.

And he did, his blond hair had been shaped to resemble the Fourth's to the last hair '_Wait till they see this tomorrow!'_

The man above him didn't crack a smile and simply asked for his money. Digging out the money from his coat pocket Naruto handed it to the man, just as he was about to hop off the chair the barber's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where's the rest of the cash kid?"

Naruto blinked up at him puzzled "What? The sign outside said that children pay only two-"

The man's previously blank face turned into a nasty sneer "You read it wrong"

Naruto was begging to get angry now " No I didn't it said that children-"

Cutting him of again the man gave a sharp laugh " You're not a child!"

"Of course I am! What are you blind, you old codger!?" Naruto shouted trying to get up.

The man's face hardened even further " No you're no child, what you are is a disgusting, filthy, FREAK!" he bellowed the last word, frightening the small child "and in this shop freaks pay extra"

The frightened Naruto tried to get up but the barbers hand clamped down more firmly onto his shoulder, he could feel the mans uncut nails digging into his skin. 

With a yelp Naruto tried harder to move, the hand simply clamping down harder. 

"Look mister, I gave you all my money, I don't have anymore here. But if you let me go I'll come back with the rest, I swear!" the six year old begged, trying his hardest not to cry.

"Oh so you're a thief as well as a freak, you come into my shop, get a haircut and you don't even have the money to pay me!" his face turning red as he spoke, spittle flying from his mouth.

Naruto could only watch in horror as the barber took a hair shaver and switched it on, the buzz of the machine filling the shop. "Just as well really, filth like you shouldn't be copying great men like the Fourth Hokage, see this is what I do to those who cant pay in my shop" as he spoke the hair shaver came closer to Naruto's hair.

Frantic now the boy tried desperately to escape his chair, tears leaking from his eyes, he pleaded "Please don't cut my hair I'll return with the money I swear!"

"Move again and I'll cut your ear off" the barber hissed, Naruto didn't doubt him for a second.

Then the barber began, with rough strokes of the shaver he destroyed his earlier work.

Kyubi's container could do nothing but watch as his hair was shaven from his head, fat tears leaking from his eyes. Numbly Naruto wondered why the barber had cut his hair at all, he was sure that no matter the amount of money he brought would have been enough to spare his new haircut. Then he realized '_It hurts me more if this way'_. The barber could have thrown him out of the shop straight away, but then that wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of hurting the boy.

Finally it was done, laughing the barber threw him from the chair "There you go, enjoy! Now I will keep this between us, I'm sure you wouldn't want anybody finding out what a disgusting thief you are, eh freak?" The man said with false cheeriness. 

His cheeriness vanished, turning into hate, his eye's chips of granite "But if I hear that you've been spreading tales about me I'll be paying you a visit. Do you understand me?"

Too scared to answer Naruto ran, he ran through the streets tears blinding his vision making him stumble into angry villagers. He didn't care, he hated them all and most of all he hated himself for letting them do this to him. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Just last week a shopkeeper had taken his money and refused to give him his sweets. Another time, he had been chased off a swing by an angry parent when he wouldn't give it to his child.

'_It was my swing' _Naruto thought furiously _'all the others were free but he only wanted my swing'_

Naruto didn't know why he was singled out, why he was treated with such anger and hate. But it didn't matter _'it's not as if they were trying to kill him, right?' _They never hurt him, well the adults didn't. Their children were another matter. He had once heard the saying 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger' Naruto took it to heart. They hadn't killed him yet, right? They were making him stronger, and he would need all the strength he could get to become Hokage. So whenever the taunts became too much, or he was cornered by a group of kids, he would repeat the saying as the fists fell "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" over and over until they were finished. Of course sometimes he fought back, but there were always too many. It was a good thing he healed quickly, or the Third would have realized what had happened. Naruto didn't want him to know. He didn't want to show his weakness to the man he looked up to.

Reaching his apartment he unlocked his door, running to the bathroom. He stopped as he came to the mirror, and looked at himself. His face seemed too big without his usual bright blond hair to frame it, bringing to prominence even more his sapphire blue eyes, red rimmed from his recent tears. Running his hand along the shaven hair he winced and willed himself not to cry again, they would laugh at him tomorrow. The whole academy would laugh when they saw him, Naruto could hear the taunts already; "Hey look it's baldy locks!" and "Hello egghead!" There was nothing he could do now. He knew if he told anyone the barber could simply say that Naruto had asked him for this cut, it would be an orphans word against a businessman's, and he knew without a doubt who would come on top. He was powerless. But that would change, he would become stronger. And when that happened, he would make them acknowledge him. For some, there would be hell to pay.

With surprise Naruto saw he was crying again, he wiped away the tears, all the while gently repeating "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger" *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He remembered that day well, it was one of the clearest memories of his childhood. He had been right about the taunts as well. The next day at the academy had been hell. Even Mizuki - sensei could not keep the laughter out of his voice, as he had asked if this was the amazing new haircut Naruto had been telling everyone he would get.

Knowing the consequences if he told the truth Naruto had simply nodded, which set the class of to more laughter. Keeping his face straight had took a lot of effort, he wanted to shout and scream, to rage that his haircut had been ruined by a spiteful old man. But he kept his face blank, looking around the class noticing the few who didn't laugh. Shino, Chouji and Hinata, out of the whole class only those three remained silent, Hinata even gave him a sympathetic look. The other three misfits of the class; Shino who kept to himself, Chouji who was picked on because of his looks and Hinata who's shyness set her apart from the rest. They all understood what it was like to be treated differently. Remembering Naruto thanked them all.

Focusing on the present he stared at the drunken barber before him. It took all of Naruto's will power not to kill the man where he stood. Clenching his fists he heard is voice shake with anger as he spoke "Yeah I got Uchiha back old man, what's it got to do with you?"

Hearing the tremor in Naruto's voice the drunken man stepped closer to the Genin, mistaking anger for fear "What's it got to do with me? You filthy little runt corrupt one of our finest ninja's and you ask what it's got to do with me? A loyal citizen of the Leaf!" the man continued his rant his face turning red, spittle flying from his mouth "You turned the last Uchiha against us! As if the poor kid didn't have enough on his plate seeing his whole family killed in front of him. On top of that he had to get put into your team. It only took you a year to corrupt our finest, but I shouldn't be surprised, a monster like you can only destroy. It's in your blood. No, it's in your **soul. **You're nothing but a freak and a thief who will never amount to anything, living off our village like a parasite"

Naruto felt his mouth hanging open in shock, his anger momentarily replaced by surprise. They were going to pin Sasuke's betrayal on him!? 

Staring into his former tormentors eye's Naruto made himself smile, not his usual foxy grin but a smile filled with the threat of violence. His usually warm eyes were transformed to chips of cold blue steel. Taking out a kunai he began to idly spin it in his hands, he had overheard in one of Ibiki's lectures that simply playing with a kunai while talking seemed to make even the most veteran shinobi's nervous. As his initial anger passed and he began to think more clearly, Naruto realized that he wanted to frighten the man in front of him and nothing more. 

Had this happened a year earlier, Naruto was sure that the barber would be carrying his teeth home in a bag, but Iruka - sensei had changed him more than he'd realized. His teachers acceptance of what he was had lessened Naruto's hatred of the other villagers, if only by a hair. But that hair was made the difference between this mans life and death. Idly Naruto wondered how Gaara would deal with this situation and shuddered, Iruka - sensei had stopped him from becoming like the sand nin, and for that Naruto was eternally thankful. Still sometimes it was hard keeping his temper, didn't they realize he could kill them if he wanted to?

He was about to speak when he saw Hinata move into his line of vision.

"Who are you?" her voice was quite as always, but where before it had been gentle now it was cold as ice. 

Turning to the new arrival the barber started hurling abuse at the girl. Naruto was about to level the man, Iruka - sensei's influence or no. But as another curse was about to leave his lips the man's eyes widened, they seemed to be fixed on Hinata's pale eyes. 

"H - Hyuuga" he whispered, his voice tinged with shock.

"Who are you?" Hinata repeated, this time with a firm note of command mixed within the ice.

Naruto was astonished to see the man who had only seconds earlier been insulting Hinata fall down on his knee's, arms outstretched before him, head bent in supplication. 

"I-I am Hidoi Gen, Hyuuga - sama" voice thick with his fear.

About to ask what the hell was going on Naruto stopped himself when he looked at Hinata. Her face, usually serene had changed, the soft smile that normally graced her lips had disappeared, only the slight narrowing of her eyes and thinness of her lips betrayed her anger. Her entire carriage had also transformed, the normally shy girl, usually stood with her shoulders slightly hunched and her hands in front of her self as if to protect from some unseen attack. Now head held high, arms resting lightly behind her back she looked at Gen as one would at a particularly disgusting bug.

"Well master Gen your behavior and harsh words" she paused for a moment as if searching for a word to describe her feelings "deeply disgust me" all delivered in the same cold tone, until the last words which were practically growled. All the while her eyes fixed on the now cowering man as if daring him to raise his head. 

"Hyuuga - sama" Gen panted desperately, he seemed to be hyper ventilating "I w-was only insulting the brat, I-I never meant anything I said to you Hyuuga - sama, I had a little too m-much to drink and spoke before I realized who you were"

Eyes narrowing even further, it seemed that Hinata would lose her composure to fury, her voice lowered even more yet somehow still carried to the crowed that had gathered "And it is that behavior which is the cause of my anger master Gen" 

"Mistress that freak doesn't deserve your concern! He is filth-" Gen cried raising his face, his fear conquered by his old hate of Naruto.

"Be **quite**" It seemed that Hinata was trying to impale Gen with her stare alone, and by the look on the barbers face she was doing a good job of it. Standing slightly behind her Naruto saw her hands shaking with suppressed anger. 

"Since the moment I met you master Gen you have talked nothing but filth and lies, you speak of the business of your betters as if it is your own. Uchiha Sasuke's betrayal of the leaf will be dealt by the ninja's of this village, and I will not have you reliving him of his own responsibilities and placing them on others" she paused momentarily to drive the point home with another hard stare. "And if I ever hear such lies coming from your mouth again, the full power of the Hyuuga clan will fall on your shoulders" pausing she looked directly into his eyes "and when it falls master Gen, I will make sure it crushes you to dust" 

Deathly silence followed, it seemed that people were afraid to breath. "That includes the rest of you" Hinata said turning her hard stare on the gaping crowd, making grown men and women flinch. 

The formerly drunk barber was now stone sober and by the look on his pale face, was about to be sick Realizing what the consequences of throwing up on a Hyuuga's feet would be, his face paled even further. He barley waited for Hinata's disgusted command of "Go" before running from the ninja's as if nine tails it's self was pursuing him. Seeing the barber flee the crowd began to disperse rapidly, afraid to gain the attention of the angered Hinata. 

Exhaling the air she hadn't even known she was holding, Hinata turned to the others. Gai and the Jounin's with him seemed stupefied at the display. Lee looked at her and gave her a nod, a grim smile on his face. Shikamaru a smirk on his face merely leaned against a building drawling a "I didn't know you had it in you" only his slightly rounded eyes betrayed his surprise. While Naruto looked at her like he had never seen her before " How did you do that?" he gaped. 

Feeling uncomfortable at all the attention she was receiving Hinata lost her assertive stance and replied in her usual soft voice "I didn't like the way he was treating you Naruto -kun, all those lies made me angry. I'm sorry I should have let you handle it"

"What? No that was amazing, just when I think I know all your skills you show new ones. You're going to have to teach me how to speak like that" shaking his head in surprise, Naruto's eyes burned with admiration.

Seeing that look directed at her Hinata felt her blush return with a vengeance. Twiddling her fore fingers together furiously she began speaking quickly, her eyes glued to her feet "As the heir of the Hyuuga clan I was taught how to assert myself, it's just I'd never managed to actually pull it off until now"

Hinata remembered bitterly those lessons. They had only come after her defeat by her younger sister, Hinabi. Her training lessons from her father were replaced by lessons taught by Hyuuga Kuugen, of the ruling branch family. He was a kindly old man who had gently taught her diplomacy, poetry etiquette as well as how to assert herself. 

Unknown to many there were a hundred and one ways to insult guests of various countries or hidden villages if you weren't careful. She could hear Kuugen - sensei's dry old voice in her head now, lecturing her; "One must bow three centimeters more to a feudal lord of the wind than one of the wave. One must never cross hands in one's lap, while speaking to an emissary from the hidden village of Grass. Fore in the village of Grass crossed hands symbolize treachery. One must never touch one's hair while in the presence of the Mizukage" Later she had seen a picture of the Mizukage, in her opinion the bald old coot took offence that other people had hair to touch. Of course Hinata would never voice such thoughts aloud, she was too polite. But those dry points, and many others had to be painstakingly learnt. She had hated it. 

Not because of Kuugen - sensei, he was a kind and patient teacher. It was the fact that she had been shoved aside, her father didn't see the point in training someone as weak as Hinata, so he spent all his time with his younger daughter. Almost completely ignoring her, unless it was to berate her for her poor ninja skills or lack of assertiveness and confidence. 

Truly she had never managed to raise her voice to anyone, finding it hard to even issue a command without mumbling, she had despaired. Still, Hinata had learnt everything that Kuugen - sensei had taught her. Even without the ability to implement all the skills she had learnt Hinata had persevered, using Naruto as an example, she didn't giving up. 

Upon hearing the vile words leaving Hidoi Gen's mouth she had acted instinctively to protect Naruto from him. She had seen dread, almost horror in the blond Genin's sapphire eyes as he recognized the drunken man. Before she knew what she was doing she approached the man and stopped him. Seeing the looks of shock from her team mates she wasn't surprised, she was shocked too.

__

'I don't believe I stood up to him like that'

It felt good to protect someone she cared about. Even though it wasn't through fighting, her method had been just as effective if not more so in this situation. It was a small step to her gaining true confidence in her abilities, yet a step never the less. 

'It's amazing what I can do just being around Naruto - kun' she thought with a smile while looking at the hyperactive shinobi.

The said shinobi was still looking at her, and seemed to be in deep thought. His brow creased in what Hinata considered a cute manner. He absently rubbed a whisker like birthmark, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly. As she met his eyes he started, still rubbing his whiskered cheek furiously "Hinata - chan why did that jerk start kneeling as soon as he recognized you?" he blurted out. Hinata had the impression that he had just made up the question to distract her from something, but what?

Naruto knew what, he had found him self staring again. Since waking from his battle against Sasuke, he had become very aware of the quite girl that had saved him. At times during the day when they had stopped for breaks his eyes would always seek her out. He couldn't help it! It's like they had a life of their own, that wasn't the worst thing either. Every time he looked at her, he would become fixated, and turn almost incoherent. 

Her dark blue hair, her full lips or soft lavender eyes, Naruto couldn't believe that he had found those same eyes weird before. _'Maybe I wasn't looking deeply enough, when the sunlight hits them it seems as if they're glowing' _he thought goofily, then started for the second time. '_I was staring again!' _he almost wailed in his mind. And every time he began looking at her his hand would start rubbing his whisker birthmark of it's own accord. With surprise he realized he was doing it now! Jerking his hand away from his face as if burnt Naruto prayed that she hadn't noticed his strange behavior.

Gai walked closer to them, leaving the other Jounin's to discuss the prisoners and answered Naruto's question. "The Hyuuga clan is the most powerful and influential clan in the leaf, by some they are considered almost royalty. The locals tread lightly around the ruling branch members and treat them with respect knowing that an angry member of the Hyuuga clan can make life very difficult. Many years ago an influential and wealthy merchant thought he was equal to the leading Hyuuga in rank and demanded that he be treated as a equal by the clan head. Insulted by this merchant, the clan leader used his influence to completely bankrupt the man. It is not a good thing to anger the Hyuuga" 

"Hai, that was my grandfather, he was a very prideful person" Hinata added.

"So you just gave my the protection of the most powerful clan in the village" Naruto seemed stunned "That's one of the nicest things anyone's every done for me" he finished quietly his eyes downcast. 

He looked so vulnerable at that moment that Hinata had an enormous urge to run over and hug him "You would do the same for me" she answered him impulsively, startling them both.

Looking deeply into her eyes Naruto nodded "You know I would" his voice filled with a quite determination. His eyes darkening with some emotion Hinata could not name. Standing transfixed she lost her self again in his gaze, and he in hers.

Gai spoke, startling them "Come on guys, the Fifth wants her report" with a knowing smile at the two, he began walking to Tsunade's office followed by Lee. 

Blushing yet again, Naruto began silently berating himself for being caught staring. Had he turned around he would have saw an identical blush spreading across Hinata's face. Deciding to take his frustration out on Shikamaru, who had dozed off during Gai's explanation of the Hyuuga. Naruto cuffed the lazy Chunnin, waking him with a start. 

"Hey what's the idea Naruto!? I was just dreaming of having a nice nap" Yawned the disgruntled Shikamaru.

"You're so lazy you **dream** of sleeping!?" Shouted Naruto as he dragged Konoha's laziest ninja behind him, catching up to the rest of the team.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Fifth Hokage sat behind her desk glaring at the men before her. The delegation from the sand had arrived earlier that morning intent on discussing the finer points of the alliance treaty. Which was basically to say the were trying to get Tsunade to sweeten the deal for them.

She had just half an hour before finished surgery on Hyuuga Neji. Seeing the injuries the boy had received worried her deeply. She found her mind flashing to thoughts Naruto, hoping the young ninja was all right. In short she didn't have the time or patience to deal with these idiots. 

Taking deep breaths Tsunade forced her self to calm down and focus at the task at hand. 

They had balls, she would give them that! Balls that she would happily remove given the chance, butshe was not going to kill them, **she wasn't! **

She did however nearly lose control when she noticed that one of the 'honorable' guests was staring at her chest, immediately she stopped breathing as deeply. If looks could kill the sand diplomat would have been atomized on the spot by Tsunade's death glare. '_At least the fool has the grace to look embarrassed' _she thought.

** __**

'I must be calm and diplomatic, just like Sarutobi - sensei'

"Let me get this straight, you want **me** to send **my **shinobi to help protect the hidden Sand from a threat that may be none existent" she was proud of herself, she hadn't growled once!

The leader of the delegation slouched even more in his chair as he explained the 'dire' circumstances of the hidden Sand village "Tsunade - sama I would hardly consider the hidden Stone's increasing interest in our village to be a none existent threat. Their patrols along our borders have increased heavily and we are certain that they have began to retrieve information which will help them in an attack on our territory" all delivered in the same oily tone, in fact the entire man was oily. Oily hair, oily face, oily everything! It made Tsunade want to fry him a little. Never good with names, she had forgotten his already _'From this moment on I dub you; "oil boy"'_

"And you want me to help you with a **possible** threat, while we rebuild our village from the damage your shinobi helped cause, have you forgotten that we are still fighting back the Sound. **Your** former allies" 

'_Now there was only a little growl there, still doing well Tsunade!**'**_

Picking his teeth with a toothpick the man continued as if she hadn't spoken "It would not be advantageous for you to break our alliance so soon. Who knows, the elders might take offence and look to other sources for help"

Which was diplomat lingo for "Do what I say or we will join the Sound and destroy you" 

The last statement on top of all the disrespect they had shown for her, her home and now this new treaty of alliance, not even six months old yet. It was too much for the Fifth to handle.

Rising from her chair she slammed her fist onto the table startling the smug looking sand nin's 

"Now I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you will not come to my home and threaten my village with this shit. All of us here know that if you break our alliance….**again **and join with the Sound that Konoha will be destroyed. Now you think to use that as a bargaining chip, you think this new Hokage will give you anything you want just to stay on your good side. Well listen to this you desert rat; if you break this treaty I will make sure, even if it's the last thing I do to bring your miserable excuse for a village down with me"

Oil boy almost fell out of his chair and looked like he was going to throw up. _'I love diplomacy' _Tsunade all but purred in her mind.

"You cant do that! You don't have the military power to fight both the Sand and Sound" oil boy said gasping.

"Oh I didn't say fight, but I vow on my life even as Konoha burns around me I will accompany the strongest of our shinobi, and as Konoha dies we will fall on your village and crush it" she growled.

"You wouldn't do that, you couldn't leave your own village to die!" oil boy replied jumping up from his seat, his earlier arrogance replaced by nervousness.

"As you may know I am a gambler, …….do you want to bet?"

A muffled snicker was heard followed by a quiet "The legendary sucker"

Behind Tsunade with a loud 'ping' Morino Ibiki took a kunai from his leg holster.

"Peace" Tsunade said without turning. 

With a barely audible shrug Ibiki started nonchalantly cleaning his nails with the kunai, his eyes locked on sand diplomats. He was a chilling sight. Next to Ibiki, Izuka was visibly sneering at the men. He looked eager to use the serrated daggers clearly visible all over his person. As well he did, his wife had died in the recent attack orchestrated by Sound and Sand.

Tension rose in the room, Tsunade could almost taste it "Ah yes my nickname, well you should know that while I may be bad at regular games of chance, every gamble I have made on the battle field has paid off. After all I wouldn't be alive if it hadn't. If you decide to back us into a corner with this, who knows what we might do. After all a cornered tiger fights hardest. Are you willing to test that theory?"

The last statement, as well as the two dangerous looking men behind the Fifth finally broke the backbone of the diplomats. 

Seeing their spirit break the Fifth made some demands of her own "Now this is how it's going to be; we keep the treaty we have at the moment. Plus on top of that we are going to add that if any sand ninja's are found Leaf territory for, let's say the next five years will result in your swift and brutal death" Tsunade finished sweetly. 

"W-what!? You cant keep us here!" One of the diplomats exclaimed "Our fathers are the most influential members of the Sand council with the Kazekage gone. They will have your head!"

"I think not, that is not if they want to keep their son's alive anyway, they were fools to send such weak and stupid shinobi's into enemy territory. They really thought I would just roll over and let you do what every you wanted" 

Slapping her hand down on the table twice caused ten ANBU to immediately burst into the room 

"Hold them down" Tsunade told them as the five Sand diplomats tried to fight their way out.

After a short scuffle all the delegation were stopped from escaping. Two of the ANBU were Nara clan members and held the men tightly in the shadow bind jutsu. 

"Another thing I will add to the treaty, I want one of your teams to help us defend Konoha, I reserve the right to call upon one team any time in the future. Notice I haven't been too greedy, only one team and I will let your elders choose the team. Now I cant be more generous than that can I?" Tsunade asked them sweetly.

After half an hour of pouting the 'diplomats' or fools as Tsunade had taken to calling them signed the new treaty. That done they were escorted by the ANBU to the dungeons.

"You know they wont survive down there for five years" Ibiki told her when the Sand nin's had gone.

"I know I'll only keep them there a week then I'll move them to a more comfortable location. I'll tell them that any escape attempts will return them to the dungeon for the remainder of their stay. I'm hoping the week down below will dissuade them"

"You're a hard woman Hokage - sama" he replied.

"I hope I'm hard enough, because if I fail in this challenge I fear that Konoha will fall"

Silence greeted her as her body guards contemplated her words.

__

'I will do anything to ensure our survival. Sarutobi - sensei……..I will protect our people'

She was distracted from her dark thoughts by a knock at the door 

"Enter"

Her secretary entered, a thin balding man in his early sixties "Hokage - sama the team you sent after Uchiha Sasuke have returned to report their mission, it was a success"

Visibly a weight seemed to lift from Tsunade, sighing with relief she replied "Well that's one less thing to worry about, tell them to come in"

****

Author Notes:

Now praise for the reviewers!

****

Copy-Nin-Kakashi: Thanks for the gates info! And I'm glad you like the fic. 

****

Anon: Yet again thanks for the pointers. I've gone over this chapter a few times and there were quite a number of mistakes. Your criticism is much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

****

The Dark Necromancer: Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it!

****

Juddian: Well here's the update, it's a bit longer than my other chapters, hope you like it.

****

Emotwo: Lol great. Flogging Molly are a cool band. :D

****

Wormkaizer: Thank you also for the gates info, I've really got to start checking some of these things, heh. Hope you liked the NaruHina scenes.

****

Licht Sieger: Lol I just copied the way Lee acted from one of my friends when he's had too much to drink (lets just say he's very emotional).

****

Gemin16: Well Hinata kicked some more ass! I really had fun writing her scene with Gen in this chapter ^_^ 

Thanks you also for the spelling correction.

****

Gopu: Glad you liked the chapter, hope this one's as good!

****

EfrainMan: Don't worry, the you know who are going to make their first appearance in a few chapters.

****

Crazed Reviewer: For some reason your review isn't turning up on the board, but I got the email. I'm really happy to know that you're enjoying the fic. Hope this chapter was a good 'fix' :D

Well here's the next installment, it took a while but it's a lot longer than my previous chapters. Now to discuss.

First of all Naruto's memory, I don't know if you guys think he may have acted a bit OC during it due to the crying. But he was only six so I figure he would have been frightened by Gen's show of force. Also when he gets home I wanted to show that he was seriously angry about the way he was being treated. I figure he would have wanted revenge against the villagers, so I chucked in the 'hell to pay' statement. Tell me what you think of the memory I don't think it was too well written, but I tried. ^^;;

I also hope my explanation of Hinata's OC moment (biting Gen's head off) is covered ok in the fic.

I decided to add Tsunade in at the end on impulse, but it was fun writing her!

Aaah! I'm finding writing the NaruHina scenes a bit hard, hope they're not too stupid heh.

Sorry if this note doesn't make sense, I've got a bit of a hangover. I was going to update the story last night but one drink with some mates turned into many, so here I am writing the author note next morning.

As always, read, enjoy and review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

****

Title : Growth

Author : Wolfs Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'd tell you who does but I cant spell the blokes name.

Summary : Sasuke's decision influences Naruto's and Hinata's lives more than they thought possible. The pairings are going to be NaruHina with a bit of SasuSaku, ShikaIno and maybe others. 

****

Text : _'Blah blah' = Thoughts_

**'Blah blah' = Kyubi talking**

*Blah blah* = Memory/Flashback

****

Note: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, I hope you like this one too. Keep those reviews coming!

Now about the rating, I decided to raise it because there is a bit of an icky scene later in the chapter, this rating will only probs last for one chapter then go back to the normal PG. 

****

Chapter 6

Walking the halls of the Hyuuga mansion, Hyuuga Kuugen gave a nod and smile to passing friends, family and even servants. With his lengthy silver hair hanging almost to his knees, long moustache and beard reaching his waist he looked like everyone's favorite grandfather. A benevolent smile and deeply lined face only added to the impression. As the eldest of his clan, as well as one of it's ten elders (The ten elders along with the clan head make all decisions required to run the clan) he was deeply respected by all. But for all that he still simply looked like a kindly old man, which was exactly the way Kuugen wanted it. After all who would expect everyone's favorite grandfather to be clan Hyuuga's spy master?

Entering the clan meeting chamber Kuugen walked to his appointed seat. As one of the ruling branch family elders he was required to attend any meetings that were called by his clan head.

The room he entered was circular in shape and was dominated by a large wooden table of the same shape set in the middle of it. Ten plain but comfortable wooden chairs were arranged around the circular table at regular intervals. The eleventh and last chair, almost a throne sat facing the entrance of the room. Made from solid Konoha oak it was heavily ornate. The chair's legs were carved to resemble sitting wolves, their eyes fashioned from chips of amethyst. A twirling pattern resembling clouds dominated the rest of the seat, stopping at a gilded sign that was located just above the users head. The Hyuuga clan emblem. In this chair sat the most powerful clan leader of all Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi. 

Almost regally Hiashi nodded to Kuugen as he took a seat to his immediate left. Kuugen replied with a respectful bowing of his head, no words were spoken. They would wait until the entire council had arrived. 

As the chamber slowly began to fill Kuugen thought deeply about what he was about to reveal, if his information was implemented correctly the next few years would raise the Clans power, to levels never dreamed before. Looking around he saw the last of the elders enter.

Finally as all the seats were taken Hiashi officially began the meeting "Greetings to my family" were the first words spoken, those same words had begun every meeting of the council as far back as any Hyuuga could remember. As had the customary response "Greetings and respect, great father" Kuugen intoned with the other nine elders. 

"I have gathered you all here today to hear the words of our Spy Master, Hyuuga Kuugen, rise and speak"

Once again bowing slightly Kuugen rose "Arigato Hiashi-sama" 

Looking around the table he began to speak "Ever since the return of Uchiha Sasuke two weeks ago, I have been hearing disturbing news from our eyes and ears. Hiashi-sama the news I bring involves your daughter, our heiress" he paused until Hiashi's quick nod told him to continue "It seems that Hinata-sama has been spending nearly all her time with Uzumaki Naruto, for those of you who aren't familiar with the name, he is the child who holds Kyubi within him"

Worried chatter broke out among the elders until Hiashi silenced them with a glare. Turning to Kuugen he spoke, his tone showing his displeasure "It is true that I have forbidden her to consort with the fox child but I do not see why it was necessary to ask me to call a meeting for this reason alone. There better be more pressing concerns to deal with Kuugen"

Slowing his breath Kuugen forced himself to relax _'He is more agitated than I thought, his daughter must be a sore point for him. But is it due to concern or annoyance? I must proceed with caution if this plan is to succeed' _

"My apologies Hiashi - sama but there is more to this than meets the eye. After having Hinata-sama followed this past week, and after observing the interaction between her and this Uzumaki Naruto, our eyes and ears have came to a worrying conclusion" Turning to his clan head it seemed to Kuugen that Hiashi was livid about the fact that his daughter's privacy had been invaded without his consent. Hurrying before he could be interrupted by the angry parent he spoke on "It seems Hiashi-sama that she has very strong feelings for him" 

At those words Hiashi began to look a little panicked. "What have they been doing, what has he done to my daughter!?" 

__

'Aaah so it is concern that clouds his judgment. Even though she disappoints him with her weakness he still loves her, this weakness could be exploited'

"Do not worry Hiashi-sama" he placated "nothing of a sexual nature has taken place, however it is plain to see that she loves him"

"So you have no proof, only the word of some men who know nothing about my daughter" He felt Hiashi's pale eyes burrowing into him. 

"I had her friends and sensei discreetly questioned, most seemed to recall her acting strangely around the Kitsune. Her sensei even let slip that she thought Hinata-sama had a crush on him. I would trust their word, they know your daughter better than anyone. That coupled with the fact that she publicly defended him when they returned from their mission and all this time they have been spending together. It is most suspicious"

Kuugen watched as the anger drained out of his leaders eyes to be replaced by dread, almost fear.

"Hiashi-sama, they are young and impulsive. We must split them up immediately, you know what the consequences would be if they were to mate. If his demon blood were to mix with ours, the child could prove…….. troublesome. Remember the failure of our forefathers to keep our blood within this family, remember the consequences" 

"Sh-sharingan" was all Hiashi could gasp out.

__

'Of course he knows the consequence' thought Kuugen. Almost four hundred years ago, before Konoha had even been formed the daughter of a ruling branch member had started a friendship with the boy of the little known Uchiha clan. The clan's bloodline limit gave them some minor hypnotic abilities and the power to imitate animals. For a short time they had risen to some small prominence due to a particularly brilliant member who created several different styles of taijutsu, all mimicking different animals. 

This had soon passed however, at the time of the two youngsters friendship the young Uchiha was the sole heir to his clan, numbering nothing more than him, and his parents. Over the years that friendship had turned into something more until the Hyuuga daughter had asked her clans permission to marry the man. She had been refused, for the ruling branch all marriages were political, the Uchiha clan was considered to be too weak for there to be any advantage in the union. Angry the young woman had demanded to leave the clan intoning an ancient law which gave her that right, if she could win a trial by combat.

Even though the clan leader had chosen his strongest shinobi the young woman had won, leaving the clan without even having her blood sealed to prevent the passing of her bloodline to the child of a foreign clan. 

She married and became an Uchiha. At first when their child was born there was laughter among the elders and clan leader. It didn't even have the pale lavender eyes of a Hyuuga, it would never be able to use the Byakugan or utilize the devastating gentle fist combat style. However as the child grew their mirth turned to horror as the Uchiha matured and at the age of thirteen gained the power of the Sharingan. The horror mounted in the years after that as more and more of the Sharingan's abilities were found and used to increase the standing and power of the Uchiha clan. Years passed until Uchiha was second only to Hyuuga in prominence.

A sobering story, and one which clearly showed the reasons for the blood sealing of all Hyuuga brides who were to marry outside the clan.

"If his blood mixes with hers there is no telling how powerful a bloodline could be created, in a matter of decades our clan would be displaced as the most powerful in the leaf. Not to mention the fact that common filth like Uzumaki Naruto are not good enough for Hinata-sama.

"All right" Hiashi almost shouted "I will make sure they are separated, and this time she **will** obey me"

"Hiashi-sama, I have a proposition that could not only clear this mess up for us, but also be used to our advantage" 

"Speak" was the only reply he got.

"The most effective way of splitting the two up would be to find Hinata-sama a worthy husband, who more worthy than Uchiha Sasuke?" Following the statement there was an immediate uproar.

"What, marry off our heiress, are you crazy!?"

"Marry Hinata-sama to that traitor? that's preposterous!"

"The Fifth will never allow this!"

"BE QUITE!" Hiashi roared, instantly silencing the shocked elders. 

"There is more you would say?" He said turning back to Kuugen.

"Hai Hiashi -sama. I believe that if we seize hold of this opportunity in the years to follow, the Uchiha clan will be nothing but an extension of our own" By the shocked looks he was getting it seemed that he finally had their full attention. 

As he was about to continue his explanation Kan interrupted him, Kan who had been quite through the whole discussion. Saying nothing but listening, always listening. 

Speaking from Hiashi's right hand side, Kan was the mans personal advisor. Second only to Hiashi in the clan, he was known for keeping a cool head at all times and was noted a skilled politician and diplomat as well as a powerful shinobi. 

"Let me guess if your plan work's one of us will be sent to the Uchiha clan as Hinata-sama's advisor. We will then take over the clan using Sasuke as a puppet?" Kan said calmly waiting for Kuugen's irritated nod before continuing.

"I am sorry Kuugen-san, but your plan has flaws. What about Sasuke's own preferences? I cannot imagine him agreeing to this match. We cant force him to marry someone he does not want to, there will be an outcry in the village if we even try. Then there is the time required to execute the plan, It will take years for the Uchiha clan to repopulate and rise to anywhere near the strength it was before. Then there is the most important flaw of all, as I have said this will take years to come into fruition. The Fifth could find out at any time, such a thing would be disastrous. Hiashi-sama the Hokage could demand your removal as the clan head, such a demand would inevitably cause fighting. Konoha would suffer a power struggle just when we need unity to resist the Sound. The Leaf would destroy it's self"

'_Which of course is the entire point'_ Struggling to keep his face calm Kuugen merely nodded as if accepting the flaws stated, then launched his counter argument. "The Uchiha has lost the respect of our village and our Hokage, I believe with some pressure we could convince her to this match. After all it will serve her purposes as well as ours, Uchiha will be grounded in Konoha weather he wants it or not. I also believe that it will be worth the wait to have the Sharingan at our disposal. As for the plan being revealed, I know I trust everyone here with my life, do you Kan-san?"

A small crack appeared in Kan's façade, the tiniest narrowing of the eyes and a slight exhalation of the breath told Kuugan he had hit home with his slight.

"I do not question the loyalty of my family, but even the best laid plans can go awry. How do you plan to control generations of Uchiha anyway. Curse them with the same symbol we have placed on our own branch house?"

It was a well known fact in the clan that Hyuuga Kan was dead against the seal used to control the branch house. A view that earned him few allies and many opponents among the ruling house. Ironically enough one of his few allies on that point had been Kuugen himself '_Aaah, how things change' _

"Nothing nearly as complicated as that Kan-san. I was thinking after their first child is born, to convince Uchiha Sasuke that it would be in his best interests to join his clan with ours. It's happened before, why the Uchiha's them selves absorbed the Katon clan" He replied smoothly.

"This is the plan I have considered…."

As he explained Kuugen noticed most of the skeptical expressions disappearing to be replaced with looks of interest. Only Kan still seemed unconvinced, but as he looked into Hiashi's eyes he silently exalted _'I have them'_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While the Hyuuga elders met to decide her fate, on the other side of town Hinata fought one of the closest battles of her life. A look of intense concentration on her face, the Hyuuga heiress chewed her bottom lip lightly carefully weighing her options. The whole match could be decided with the next move. Across from her, her opponent Nara Shikamaru watched like a hawk, calculating all of her likely moves and countering them. 

Eyes widening slightly, she saw her opportunity and attacked.

Picking up the Shogi piece she placed it on her chosen square, smiling at Shikamaru's stricken expression. Carefully he examined the board , then with a mutter of "Troublesome" he joined his hands together in a shape that almost looked like a shinobi hand seal and closed his eyes. Deep in thought Shikamaru concentrated on working out this new problem. 

For the last two weeks the members of the rescue team had been visiting the hospital to see their injured team mates, always accompanied by Ino, Ten-Ten and sometimes even Sakura who normally spent most of her time at Sasuke's bedside. Naruto true to his word had brought Chouji ramen everyday, which initially had been pointless as the usually large boy had been unconscious for three days. However on the fourth day of their return Chouji pulled out his coma like state. Ino and Shikamaru were overjoyed to have the last member of team nine back. Shikamaru surprised everyone with his antics when he grabbed Ino and started dancing with her madly as he heard the news. Chouji himself had started eating as soon as he'd woken, but had been deemed too weak to leave the hospital for another three weeks.

Two days after Chouji's recovery Neji woke. His injuries had considered so bad that immediate surgery was carried out by Tsunade her self. Muscles had had to be re grown and attached if Hinata's cousin was to have any movement in his right arm. Luckily Tsunade being a legendary medic nin had managed the operation. Although Neji was heavily bandaged and required help with most tasks, much to his annoyance. 

Kiba and Akamaru had taken a short time to heal from their injuries and had been snatched from the hospital as soon as they could walk. According to Kiba's mother "the little pup" wouldn't be let out of the house until she was satisfied. As these words were spoken a haunted look entered Kiba's eyes but before he could beg for help he was dragged off, in the process of being mothered intolerably.

So over the past two weeks, their friends and team mates had steadily become stronger, and naturally more and more bored due to their confinement. It was Shikamaru who had began to bring games of Go and Shogi to the hospital in order to relive the boredom. Everyday they would meet in an empty room and the games would commence. At first Neji refused to play anyone but Shikamaru, eager to beat the other genius at his own game. But after nine losses the Hyuuga prodigy realized that he wouldn't be winning anytime soon and started playing games against Chouji. Who due to Shikamaru's tutelage had become more than a fair player and Ten-Ten who was close to his skill. However in between every game Neji could be seen reading furiously, his head buried in "The Concepts and Strategies of Shogi" stopping every now and then to shoot Shikamaru disgruntled glances. To which the Chunnin of course paid no heed. 

So an informal tournament was held each day, with friendly (for the most part) games of Shogi and Go being played around the room. Initially Hinata had decided to stay out of the competitions, she didn't feel confident enough to play and was positive she would lose straight away. But with Naruto's pleading and wheedling she had began to join in. Her first game being played against her crush. Surprising only her self, Hinata beat Naruto quite horribly. After losing every match even the blond Genin had conceded that he wasn't too good at the game, which coming from Naruto's mouth was like saying that he was the worst player ever. Which sadly he very well might have been. Even so after every game he would accuse his opponent of cheating and go into a sulk. For which Hinata was guiltily glad, sulky Naruto looked adorable. However after their game, far from being upset Naruto had sang her praises until her face had turned a permanent crimson, urging her to play the others. Which she reluctantly did, not wanting to disappoint Naruto's faith in her. She had then proceeded to steamroll everyone she played against, much to Naruto's joy and everyone else's surprise. It had been strange, when the familiar feelings of inadequacy began to surface Naruto had been there, his cheers destroying the emotion before it could take hold. Instead a surge of hope and determination seized her. She truly felt, with Naruto by her side to acknowledge her, she could do anything. Well anything but beating Shikamaru that is. The Chunnin had defeated her for the last two days in the finals. Still the games had been close. It seemed that for the first time, Shikamaru was putting an effort into winning the matches. 

Hinata silently thanked Kuugen-sensei, after all it was he that had introduced her to the game. She remembered his words as they had began their first game, so many years ago; "A diplomat must keep his mind as sharp as a shinobi's blade, or his mission will fail. Shogi will help focus and sharpen your mind" She had taken to the game well, but her inability to beat her sensei had only reinforced her feelings of inadequacy. Now she realized that Kuugen was an elder and accounted a fine tactician and strategist, her inability to beat him had not come from her failure as a player but simply his greater experience with the game. Looking back, it shocked her at how easily she had given up at tasks she thought were above her. 

__

'I've changed' She realized with surprise.

She turned to the watching spectators. Chouji furiously eating his crisps made the only noise, the steady *crunch* *crunch* coming from his mouth, filled the room. He looked so different Hinata mused, the third Akimichi pill had burned away all his fat and no small part of his muscle, leaving him thin as a rail. Still he was working hard to remedy the fact. The empty snack packets around his chair a testament to his efforts. 

Next to him sat Neji deeply entranced in the game. Most of his upper body was bandaged, but the doctors had said that he was making a good recovery, two more weeks and he would be on his way home. Half way through the game he took it upon himself to 'motivate' them to do better. By motivating he meant providing sarcastic comments on their intellects and in Shikamaru's case, his hair. Hinata was sure that some of those comments would have had Morino Ibiki crying his eyes out in no time. Still after every such remark he would give a small smile, taking much of the sting from the comment. The fact that Neji was joking, however crudely shocked Hinata. The battle against Naruto and his subsequent fight against the sound nin must have changed her cousin more than she realized, and Neji had changed a lot. His simply being in the same room as her without acting cold and aloof was the proof of that. That and also that he seemed to be cheering for her to win. Well maybe cheering was a bit optimistic, but he hadn't insulted her hair yet! 

Hanging over Shikamaru was Yamanka Ino. Hinata was sure that the only reason she had came this close to beating Shikamaru had a large part to do with her. Ever now and then during the game the blond would lean over Shikamaru's shoulder pointing out possible moves, and it was exactly during times like these that the Chunnin's cheeks would turn a suspicious shade of red. Hinata could have sworn at one point that her opponent had actually smelled Ino's hair as she was pointing out a strategy. The simple truth was the blond kunoichi distracted Shikamaru, giving Hinata a fighting chance of beating the genius.

She knew a crush when she saw one, after all she had held a flame for Naruto as long as she could remember. Not that she'd tried to smell Naruto's hair or anything. Well….only once, and she was sure that no one had saw. While across from her Shikamaru concentrated on Shogi, Hinata concentrated on what she would like to do Naruto's hair as well everything that was attached to it. 

The said shinobi staggered into the room, nearly falling under the weight of the countless ramen containers in his arms. "Hey! Grubs up" he cried in his usual perky voice, earning a happy cry from Chouji. "Ten-Ten has to baby sit her brother so she's not turning up today, Lee said he would be here in a bit" Handing out the ramen he looked at the board "So who's winning?"

"Pineapple head is having some problems, he's been backed into a corner" drawled Neji as he opened his ramen with his free arm. Pausing momentarily from his trance like state, Shikamaru gave Neji an irritated look, one which was mirrored by Ino. With a sigh Shikamaru opened his own meal "I might as well make my next move on a full stomach"

Perching on the edge of Hinata's chair Naruto opened his own container inhaling the aroma of hot ramen before it escaped, shyly he asked Hinata if she would like to share the meal. At Hinata's delighted nod he grinned and passed her some chopsticks. 

"Well isn't this sweet" Smirked Neji watching the two eating. Hinata's face immediately heated up, Naruto stuck his tongue out at the injured Hyuuga "I'm not that hungry today, so we decided to share!" he shouted defiantly, blood beginning to suffuse his own face. Focusing back on his food Naruto took a prawn and placed it on Hinata's side of the plate, she had told him she liked them.

In Neji's opinion, the behavior between his cousin and Naruto was sweet, so sweet that he could feel his teeth rotting. Unfortunately for the couple, Neji couldn't stand cuteness or sweetness of any kind. Deciding it was his humble duty to make the pair feel as uncomfortable as possible, he began throwing some more barbed comments, trying to embarrassing them further. Naruto knew Neji was only having fun so tried to ignore the rest of the comments. Hinata wasn't having as much luck as him however, her face turning a deeper shade of red with each new remark. Seeing her reaction Naruto decided enough was enough '_Time to fight fire with fire' _

"Aah you're just pissed off because your nurse isn't here" 

Neji in the process of swallowing his food almost chocked at the comment. It took him several seconds to regain his composure so he could splutter out a "W-what!?"

"Don't play dumb with my Hyuuga! I saw her yesterday" Naruto said getting up from his seat while handing Hinata the food. Immediately he began to imitate Neji's busty nurse. Walking up to the shocked boy Naruto exaggerated the sway of his hips while giving a flick of his head as if to brush away imaginary hair. Pulling the zipper down on his jumpsuit Naruto mimed sticking out his chest. Reaching Neji he bent down until their eye's were level "Oh Neji - sama it's time for your bath" Naruto said in a girly voice. Emulating the nurse nearly perfectly.

"She's nothing like that" Neji almost screeched, his voice breaking. The blush on his face however surpassed Hinata's. 

"My don't you Hyuuga men blush prettily" Naruto continued in a ditzy voice, faking a giggle.

Which got a laugh from everyone in the room save Neji of course, who was looking like he would happily choke the hyperactive Genin to death "If both my hands were free…." he muttered darkly. 

"Hah! It didn't seem to bother you when she was leading you to the baths yesterday, in fact I would say you were pretty damn happy about being 'tied up' so to speak" Chouji chuckled while finishing off his third container of ramen.

Even Neji couldn't help but crack a small smile for the last statement, his face still the color of the setting sun. Before Naruto could comment on the boy's flaming face, Lee entered the room.

Neji's team mate was in top form. His bob cut hair shining in the sunlight, he grinned at the ninja's in the room. Clad in his green outfit, he looked almost a mirror image of himself before the Chunnin exam. The only difference in the taijutsu specialists appearance were the new weights strapped around his arms. After considering his failure in the exam, Lee had decided he needed more punching power. Gai had happily complied with the necessary equipment. 

Quickly he scanned the room, his grin faltering a bit when he realized Sakura wasn't there "Is Sakura-chan still with him?"

There was no need to ask who 'he' was. 

"Yeah, they're still trying to figure out how to get rid of the seal. But even Oba-chan cant seem to find a cure" muttered Naruto his previous good mood vanishing at the thought of Sasuke "Not that I care!" he added. 

The last statement was clearly false, everyone could hear the worry in Naruto's voice as he spoke of his rival. 

Seeing that he had upset the blond Genin, Lee decided to take Naruto's mind off Sasuke in the only way he knew how; "Uzumaki Naruto! I Rock Lee challenge you to a game of Go!!" Lee struck a dramatic pose, his index finger pointed at Naruto in a challenging manner. (A/N I don't know how but Lee can make ANYTHING seem challenging) 

The answering grin that appeared on Naruto's face informed Lee of his success "You're on Fuzzy Eyebrows!"

"But first, a bet!" Lee spoke as Naruto ran to get the playing board.

Naruto froze "What? We're too young to bet!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, this bet will not have high stakes. If I win you will call me by my name! While it is good of you to acknowledge my best feature" Lee said pointing at his thick eyebrows "I would have you use my name"

Everyone's sweat dropped as Lee pointed to his 'best feature'. 

"So what if I win?" Naruto asked.

"Name your stakes"

Putting his arms behind his head Naruto started thinking "Ok! If I win, hmmm" suddenly his eyes lit up "Aha! If I win, you will train me in your taijutsu style!"

This caught everyone's interest, suddenly Lee found himself the centre of attention……he quite liked it. He studied Naruto closely before giving a nod of approval. 

With a loud "Yosh!" Naruto ran and started setting up the game unaware of the evaluating looks he was receiving from Neji and Shikamaru "He's always looking to improve isn't he?" the young Hyuuga asked the Chunnin.

"That's Naruto for you" was Shikmaru's simple answer, turning back to his game against Hinata he made his move "heh, I win"

Looking at the board Hinata couldn't find a way to beat Shikamaru's move. With a nod she smiled at the genius and congratulated him.

"Yay! I knew you could do it Shikamaru" Ino cried, still looking over his shoulder as she hugged him around the neck.

His blush obvious now, he was clearly enjoying the attention. But noticing Neji's growing smirk the normally clever boy blurted out "Cant have a woman beating me" 

Ino's happy expression changed in an instant to a dark scowl "Bakka!" she screeched, changing the hug to a choke. With a last smack to the unfortunate boy's head she growled an irritated "Boys!" before moving to watch the begging of Lee's and Naruto's game.

"Nice move 'genius'" Neji smiled looking immensely proud of himself.

Shikamaru's left eye started to twitch as he glared at Neji "How about a game Hyuuga?" he asked sweetly looking from the smug Neji to the Shougi board. 

"I'd love one Nara but I'm not about to miss a Rock vs. Uzumaki match" he said sounding glad to have an excuse.

Shrugging Shikamaru joined the others as they moved to watch the other game in progress. Lee's and Naruto's matches had in the two weeks became the best form of entertainment for the group.

Sitting across from each other Naruto were currently engaged in a staring contest to see who would go first.

"I wont lose to you!" Naruto almost wailed as his bright blue eye's began to tear and slowly narrow.

"You can't beat me, Gai-sensei taught me this staring competition technique!" but even as he spoke Lee's big round eyes began to squeeze shut, his own tears making their way down his face. They sat there for another minute both squinting at the other, both determined not to lose until Lee finally lost control and closed his eyes.

"Nooooooo! I lost again, Gai-sensei I failed you!" Shouted Lee on his knee's, drowning out Naruto's tearful cheers.

"Lee, get a grip the game hasn't even started yet" Ino told him exasperated.

The reason Lee's and Naruto's games were so popular wasn't because of the skill of the two players or because of their devastatingly good looks (according to Naruto anyway). But due to the sheer heart both players put into each move. Both were extremely competitive, even the most insignificant move was loudly thought out, boasted about, then executed. The result of course was a very hilarious and very entertaining game.

"You may have won the battle Naruto-kun, but I will win the war!" Lee said suddenly recovering from his sorrow.

"Nobody will defeat the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" The Genin shot back.

Settling back into her seat Hinata chuckled with the others at the antics of the two passionate shinobi. This was going to be good.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kuugen made his way back from the meeting chamber, exultant. It had taken him the better part of three hours of careful explanation to finally sway Hiashi, but he had managed it. The clinch had been returning the long distant members of the Hyuuga under his control. Hiashi like anyone in his position was a very ambitious person. Convincing him to put a obedience seal on Sasuke had been hard, the seal hadn't been used in decades and had a bad reputation having been invented by a criminal nin to easily control slaves. But that too he had managed. The stage was set, now all he needed was the signal to begin the show.

Walking at a leisurely pace through the beautifully maintained gardens he enjoyed the sunlight streaming down on him. His old face cracked into a benign smile, truly this was a great day to be alive. 

Impulsively he made his way to a lone Sakura tree and sat beneath it, with a sigh of pleasure he inhaled the scent of the blooms and relaxed letting the sun warm him through. Allowing the trilling birds to lull him to sleep, he dreamt and remembered.

*On days like these his brother and he would run from their home to play in the nearby pond. They would often be scolded because they came home too muddy. Their mother's normally merry face set in a sever frown, but they would wheedle and plead until she laughed at their antics and gathered them both into a tight hug. And he would inhale deeply, letting his mothers smell imprint his mind forever. The smell of baking bread and Sakura blossoms.

He remembered the fireside stories told by their father about legendary warriors and evil demons. Kej and him, sitting on each of their father's knees, eyes wide with wonder. Their mother watching while sewing the tears in their clothes, her warm brown eyes watching over them shining with love.

The scene changed. 

Warmth and light disappeared from the room as the fire went out, plunging the small home into almost utter darkness. The moonlight illuminated his mother. Her warm eyes, had turned glassy, sightless. Where seconds before she had been regarding him with a soft smile she now lay on the floor a grimace of horror upon her face, a pool of blood spreading from the large hole in her chest. Father also stared back with sightless eyes, a hoe still clutched tightly in his dead hands. He had died trying to protect his family. Kej struggled against the black hooded men screaming at them to let him go. Finally growing tired of his attempts to break free the man holding him snapped his brothers neck, throwing the limp little body to join it's parents.

In a state of shock he stood and watched his twin die.

'Kej!' he screamed desperately running to his brothers body, crying uncontrollably _"Kej wake up! don't be dead, please don't be dead!'_

A huge hand gripped his shoulder pulling him away from his dead family _"KEJ, MUM!"*_

Kuugen woke with a start but the screams continued **'Kej! Mum, help! Where are you!?' **

Shaking his head violently he tried to escape the voice but still the screams continued growing more desperate **'Where am I, why is it so dark!? Where is everyone. Dad? Mum? KEJ?!!' **

The voice stopped it's screaming, breathing hoarsely. Softly at first then louder and louder the voice began sobbing. 

A child's voice shaking with fear cried out uncertainly **'Hello? Can anyone hear me?'**

****

'Please don't leave me by myself, I'm afraid of the dark' It begged.

Using all his will Kuugen pushed the voice back deep into his subconscious, but the sound of the weeping child remained echoing through his mind. Clutching his head in his hands he forced himself to be calm, blowing his cover now could prove disastrous. Looking around the garden he looked to see if anyone else had witnessed his behavior. After a thorough search with his Byakugan he rose from under the tree and forced himself to walk slowly. Beneath his weathered smiling façade fury boiled.

__

'The brat is growing stronger, he almost took the body while I slept' Kuugen raged silently. As he walked back to his room he forced utter calm on himself. Anger can lead to mistakes which could lead to death, even for one such as him. Walking into his room Kuugen felt the breast pocket of his robes stirring. Looking inside he saw a small door mouse '_It must have crept in while I was sleeping' _

Sitting on his bed he took out the small animal, letting it scurry along the palm of his hand while it sniffed him curiously. With it's big black eyes and large ears the small mammal would definitely be considered cute. Softly stroking the mouse Kuugen felt himself fully relax. Taking a small crumb of bread from a earlier meal he had left on his dresser he fed the small animal letting a genuine smile grow on his face. Such a soft and fluffy thing it was.

****

'Mum was afraid of mice, but me and Kej liked them'

Kuugen ignored the voice. As long as it didn't scream and cry he was willing to leave it alone, these days it took too much effort to keep it fully suppressed.

"What should I call you little mouse?" He asked it as it walked along his fingers.

"What's that? You want to be called Kej? Well Kej you shall be little one" As it reached the end of his fingers the mouse almost fell off his hand. Quickly Kuugen snatched it by it's tail before it fell. 

"It's so easy to die, isn't it Kej?" He asked the mouse as it writhed in his grasp, upside down. He remembered Hyuuga Kuugen's death clearly, such an easy kill the kindly old man had been. All it had took was four weeks of surveillance, making sure he knew the old mans every move. He had discovered Kuugen visited the orphanage every week visiting the children, always with a sweet or a toy. The widowed and childless Kuugen had loved spending time with the orphans, it was quite touching really. That was why he had never suspected to be stabbed in the heart by an eight year old boy. 

So easy it had been. In his child form all he had needed to do was lie on the street clutching his knee as if in pain as the Hyuuga walked by. Immediately the fool had stopped to help, the look of surprise on his face as the kunai entered his chest had been priceless. Quick work was needed after that. 

Flesh for appearance, heart for emotion and brain for intelligence. Each had been sampled before the full transformation had been completed.

In the street he had taken a bite of the old mans arm, immediately morphing into the dying Hyuuga. Quickly then he had dragged the body into an alley to make sure they weren't disturbed. Breaking apart the skull he had tasted the brain next, gaining all the dead mans knowledge and memories. Lastly the chest was opened and bloody heart extracted, with a bite of the still warm organ he felt the old mans emotions enter him. From that moment he had all but become Hyuuga Kuugen and that was why he was here. His transformations were real. Not some pathetic Bunshin's or even Kage Bunshin's. Upon tasting his victims three tissues he could turn into them. 

__

'I could fool Kuugen's mother were she alive' He thought smugly, and of course he could, he had the old mans own memories of his deceased parent as well as every other memory of his life. Not to mention all of his emotions and feelings. He knew all of the old mans' little quirks and habits as well as his feelings towards everyone around him. 

So with his unique ability he had been sent to Konoha to cause friction and mistrust between it's clans, the ultimate goal being chaos. He was doing it, when the time came he would give the Hokage a letter with the details of Hiashi's devious plot and arrange for the discovery of Kuugen's body deep within the Hyuuga dungeons. He felt glad he had preserved the body now, it would only add credence to the letter. He himself would simply return to his original form and walk away, simple.

Focusing back on the struggling mouse he idly wondered what was going through it's small mind. Looking into it's dark eye's he saw fear _'I wonder if I'll see the same in Kan's eye's as I kill him' _

Kan of course had to die, he was the only one who doubted his plan. The only one who suspected something wrong. But there was no need to hurry, it would all happen in due time. His master would send a messenger, and that's when the real action would begin. 

Besides, he was having fun. Such a beautiful world he lived in now, such a different perspective to live life in. So much entertainment to be had, play's to see, music to hear. So much could be done in this pathetic frame that would be impossible in his original form.

Raising the mouse higher in the air he watched as it redoubled it's effort to escape his grasp. He chuckled as it began squealing in panic. 

__

'The only bad thing about this world is the food, it's too cold'

Quick as a flash he struck. Mouth covering the struggling animal's head, he bit down hard. Feeling slight resistance before it's neck was severed. The animals headless body convulsed and twitched, blood dripping from it's neck, covering the rapturous face of the man.

Chewing the morsel, he savored the feeling and flavor off hot blood in his mouth and sighed with pleasure.

"Looks like you die again Kej" he spoke to the headless corpse in his hand and began laughing, trying his hardest to drown out the horrified screams from within his skull.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hundreds of miles away a meeting was being held in utmost secrecy. Two men faced at each other across a dark room, lit by a single candle, their features almost entirely masked by the shadows.

A man spoke, only his arms were visible in the darkness, hanging limply at his sides. 

"My agent has infiltrated Konoha, he has informed me that he has taken the place of a Hyuuga clan member. Gansaku only awaits my word. When you reach the village post this letter" he said throwing an envelope to the other man in the room "Four days after you send it go to your old training ground at midnight, Gansaku will meet you there" 

"Do you really trust him?" the other man spoke, examining the letter in his hands.

"No I don't, and neither should you. He is the first of my successful experiments, but there may still be some glitches and side effects that I didn't take into account. He may become unstable. However in this mission he will be indispensable. Put up with him, but be wary" 

Tucking the letter under his cloak the second man turned away heading for the door, just as he was about to leave the room the other man spoke again.

"You know your mission, bring me the boy from Konoha. Then take the Scroll of Seals, it will be a great tool for furthering my research. If the boy has left with his sensei again do not waste time looking for him, just bring me the scroll. You failed me last time, don't-"

"I know of my failure, it will not happen again" the man at the door said his voice hardening.

"It is good you know of your failure Itachi, because you know the consequences if it happens again. 

Blood red eye's glinted dangerously in the faint candle light, a nod of his head was Itachi's only acknowledgment of the threat as he left.

****

Author Note:

Well what do you guys think? I know there was less Naruto, Hinata and co this time around but I mainly focused in setting up the plot this chapter. 

I would really like input about Kuugen (or his real name Gansaku). As my first proper OC he is supposed to be a mystery and will remain so for a while. But I did give a small glimpse into his abilities and a tiny hint about his background. More will be learnt about the voice in his head too (It was a bit hard writing the dream/memory sequence without using the characters name though)

About my portrayal of the Hyuuga clan, I hope they didn't seem OOC. I consider the ruling house members to be e politicians, diplomats and on top of that ninja's, of course there's going to be backstabbing and maneuvering for power!!. Not only in the clan but in the village as a whole. I also hope Hiashi's desire to control the Uchiha clan seems plausible. He and many of the other elders consider the Uchiha clan as their property by blood (at least that's the way I see it)

Now onto my little 'Origins of Uchiha' story. I heard somewhere that the Uchiha clan originated from the Hyuuga, I wrote my explanation to fit into that, although I think the explanation was the Sharingan developed over many years, I kinda skipped that part ^_^;;

Kuugen mentions that the Uchiha clan had absorbed the Katon clan. I just thought the example up, but it does make sense since the clan has a great affinity for fire attacks.

I hope the last scene with Gansaku didn't put anyone off too much, but I wrote it basically to point out that he's a bit of a psycho.

Right! I hope that answers any questions you may have had, if you have more just put it in a review (nudge nudge, wink wink ^_~)

On another note altogether I'm looking for a beta reader, I have mentioned this is my first fic so I don't know anything about the arrangements necessary (Do I pay you guys or what?) I try to read over my chapters but I'm simply bad at grammar and the like. SO if anyone is interested email me at Catalyst_85@hotmail.com

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Growth

Author : Flame Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama……..I love that guy!

Summary : In the lands of the shinobi events are coming to a head. In these turbulent times new enemies will be made, new alliances forged, and in the eye of the storm the outcasts will join together to change the course of history. NaruHina

First of all many thanks and respect to my new beta David for making this chapter more readable!

Yes I know I changed my name and the summary. Summary wise I hope it will interest more people, name wise I just though Wolfs Catalyst sounded a bit dumb. The name Catalyst was taken so I just wrote down the first thing that came into my head…..Wolfs! But I've finally got round to changing it. Anyway I think Flame Catalyst has a nice ring to it ne?

Sorry to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter, the last two weeks have been a bit nasty. The exams have finally started and I needed (still need) to do revision and all that to ensure I scrape a passing grade. But here it is the next installment to Growth, please enjoy!

Also I've answered some reviewer questions at the bottom.

Text : _'Blah blah' = Thoughts_

**'Blah blah' = Kyubi talking**

Blah blah = Memory/Flashback

Chapter 7

Keeping her stance relaxed Hinata closely followed Naruto's movements. With a look of fierce concentration on her face she activated her Byakugan.

Her normally lavender eyes drained of color, turning completely white, irises becoming slightly raised and more visible. Across her face, arteries and the chakra pathways attached to them enlarged, increasing blood and chakra flow to her eyes.

As always the new perspective took a second to get used to, seeing in 359 degrees could be disconcerting at first. With her bloodline ability activated she saw the other Naruto that had tried sneaking behind her. Leaning to the right she felt Naruto's fist whistle by her face. Without even turning she thrust her left palm behind her, striking the chakra point above the boy's liver. With a grunt of pain the clone disappeared from existence with a loud POOF leaving only smoke.

Normally the smoke would have obscured the other Naruto rushing at her, but with her Byakugan activated she easily saw through it. Ducking a roundhouse kick she waited until the kick exposed the boy's back before tapping a Tenketsu point expelling chakra through her fingers. Another loud POOF was heard as a second clone died.

Doing a sweep of the training area with her advanced eye sight she saw a tougher challenge approaching. Four more shadow clones rushed at her, this time attacking in-sync.

Jumping away Hinata reached into her pouch, throwing a kunai as she flew away from her opponents, easily dodging the Narutos jumped after her. Reaching again she threw a volley of shuriken which were met by the clones answering kunai's. As the missiles fell from the sky Hinata landed her own jump resuming the gentle fist fighting stance.

Landing next to the fallen weapons the Narutos began wearily approaching her. Seeing her opponents fall into her trap Hinata performed a tiger seal activating the explosive tags on her shiruken. The resounding explosion destroyed two of the shocked clones, leaving the other two slightly singed.

"Heh, good one Hinata-chan, I didn't see the trap coming" Grinned one of the clones at her as he dusted himself off.

Even though it was a shadow, Hinata couldn't help but be pleased by the remark coming from his mouth. Then doing something neither of her opponents expected she attacked.

Even though the shadow clones she was fighting only held a small fraction of the real Naruto's power, they still kept most of his speed, avoiding all her attacks. Even though a touch could prove fatal, the Jyuken-fu (Gentle fist) was considered a slow taijutsu style when compared to other Tekken-fu (Iron fist) styles.

Getting over their shock the two Naruto's began to attack back, forcing the Hyuuga heiress on the defensive. Maneuvering so they attacked from front and back, they would have gained victory in an instant had they not been fighting a Byakugan user. Still, Hinata had to use all her skill to keep the punches and kicks from connecting. Constantly moving she kept her stance relaxed to allow for more flexibility. The Naruto in front of her attacked with a fast jab to the face. With an incredibly dexterous move she leaned back to allow the punch to pass above her (A/N Think of the limbo position), letting herself keep falling Hinata used her hands to turn her fall into a back flip. As she ended her flip she used her right foot to smash down on the second clones startled head. Using the smoke from the clones defeat to her advantage the girl rushed her last opponent who was still surprised by the acrobatics that had just taken place. Throwing a kunai she was startled to see the throwing knife strike and destroy the clone. Clearly it really hadn't expected flashy acrobatics from her.

Once again checking with her Byakugan Hinata saw that no more opponents were approaching, with a happy sigh she deactivated her eyes. Breathing hard from the fight she took off her coat and leaned against a nearby tree taking advantage of the shade while wiping the sweat from her brow. It was a hot day in Konoha, with summer well on it's way, the country of fire was aptly named.

It took a few minutes for Hinata to recover fully, even fighting Naruto's clones she expended a large amount of chakra, and the last attack had been the third of the day. But at least she wasn't getting hit anymore. Two weeks ago she had barely managed to hold her own against two clones, but with Naruto's help she had progressed and now managed to take on waves of six.

After their return Naruto had asked her to join him in his training after every hospital visit, she had needed no further prompting anytime spent with her crush was precious. Naruto had decided to help increase her chakra growth.

They had begun by taking runs around various training areas to build up stamina, Hinata had never considered herself unfit but after one day training with Naruto she felt bone weary. Even after a solid two hours of jogging the hyper blond was still energetic as ever, urging her on when she felt ready to collapse. But that wasn't the end of it, after jogging followed fifty push ups and one hundred sit ups. Then the sparring would begin. At first Hinata had refused not wanting to use Jyuken-fu against Naruto. But Naruto had convinced her when he created his shadow clones for the spar. Each day the training had grown steadily harder, but with Naruto's encouragement and her own steadily building determination she had not only kept up but was now beginning to excel.

But Hinata wasn't the only one who was improving, even though he had learnt the tree and water walking skills Naruto's chakra control skills still left much to be desired. Luckily chakra control was one of the areas that Hinata naturally excelled at being a member of a clan that depended on such a skill to fight effectively. To remedy the situation Hinata had decided to teach him how to expel chakra from his Tenketsu's and in the process help him gain better control. The blond had leapt at the chance to learn something new, so after their jogging and exercises the pair would be seen training their new skills, Hinata battling a group of Kage Bunshin's and Naruto sitting in the lotus position a look of intense concentration painted on his face as he tried to make the leaf on his fore finger rise.

Hinata had decided to use the same teaching method that she had learnt from. Taking a leaf and placing it on any part of the body then trying to make it rise by expelling chakra from that point was the first part of the method. When the first was mastered it was then required to make the leaf float by continuously releasing a precise amount of chakra, which was easier said than done. Too much and the leaf blew away but too little and it simply didn't rise. Training as a child it had taken her two months to learn the first two steps and she had yet to fully master the third. The third step was yet harder, involving the release of chakra from multiple Tenketsu points, making several leaves float at once.

Learned at an early age these skills became second nature, but as the ninja got older their pressure points lost the ability to force out chakra. Knowing this Hinata had expected Naruto to maybe master the first step in two weeks, therefore she had been astonished when on the fourth day the hyperactive Genin managed to finally get the leaf on his finger to rise, spinning wildly before being blown away. After a crazy celebration the young nin returned to the task with more zeal than ever, mastering the second task five days later. For the last few days he had been tentatively attempting the third step making little headway.

But today was different. After losing to Lee in their Shogi match everyone had been surprised when the taijutsu specialist had offered to train Naruto anyway. However the speech that had followed had been all Gai; "While on the path of life it is best to pass on your knowledge to the younger generation, because in doing so you will learn as much as you teach" Lee had finished, looking solemnly at a confused Naruto.

So leaving some clones to keep Hinata company, he had gone to meet Lee.

Not wanting to remain idle Hinata began practicing her taijutsu on one of the wooden training posts. Left palm raised, facing away from her she entered the Hyuuga fighting stance. She looked at the training post in front of her using her enhanced eyes she looked beneath it's battered frame and almost at it's center she found a weak spot. It was likely that after years of shinobi's kicks and punches the log had developed a fracture leading right through it's center, top to bottom.

Bending her knees Hinata drew back her right arm and struck the pole with a open palm blow and then repeated the motion with her left arm. She continued slowly building up a rhythm, the steady thumps of her hands connecting filled the training area.

Now to the casual observer it would seem that Hinata's palm strikes were feeble things that would only succeed in giving her sore hands. The trained eye however would see thin concentrated spikes of chakra she released with each blow.

Focusing on the fracture Hinata saw the fault begin to thicken with each new wave of chakra she pushed from her palms. Encouraged by her progressed she doubled her effort, increasing the tempo of her attacks. The fault within the log thickened even more and as she continued an ominous creaking sound joined the steady thump of her hands. But even as she continued Hinata began to feel the burn of her shoulders as they protested at such strenuous use. Sweat trickled down her cheek as the exercise and hot weather took their toll. But she refused to stop. _'I can do this!!!', _she willed her tired body onward.

After fifteen minutes at this increased tempo her body screamed at her to stop. Every punch increasing the acid burn in her muscles, her lungs begged for more oxygen but Hinata continued determined to finish what she had started. Still small distractions began to show themselves, the sweat moving down her brow produced a tingling sensation that begged her to stop and wipe her face. An itch at the base of her throat also competed for her attention, as did a small cramp which was beginning to build up in her left calf. With a very un-Hinata like growl she banished the distractions focusing all her will on the lump of wood in front of her.

Then with her next strike a large crack grew on the surface of the wood.

'This is it, now, go all out'

With that thought she gathered all of her remaining strength and attacked with wild abandon. The pain suddenly disappeared as a fresh wave of adrenalin hit her. Using her shoulders to full effect Hinata added her full physical strength to each blow as she increased the previously controlled chakra spikes to huge lances of spiritual energy. The pole creaked and groaned louder, splinters torn away as the deadly Jyuken-fu did it's work. Her palms began to bleed, the pain, rather than hindering fuelled her onwards, a catalyst giving her power. Not once did she think of stopping short of the end, a picture of Naruto and the example he set, burnt into her mind, feeding her effort.

In this new state, world, there was only her and the stump. And the stump was going down. Another hit bit deeply into the dead wood and Hinata saw it begin to fall apart

'Just one more'

Her body on the point of exhaustion, her spirit brimming with determination she made her last attack. Hands positioned at her waist, fingers pointing to the ground Hinata inhaled deeply. Gathering all the chakra she had left she executed a double palm strike putting all her body weight behind it. In a quiet lucid corner of her mind Hinata realized she was screaming. As the chakra left her hands and entered the wood, a noise akin to the sound barrier being broken exploded through the training ground.

Chakra gone and Byakugan deactivated Hinata dropped to her knees, breathing deeply she watched the training post slowly fall apart, split down the middle. With a final groan the timber fell onto the ground issuing a loud THUMP.

Wiping the perspiration from her brow with a shaky hand she sat there for a few moments, numb.

'I did it' She thought disbelievingly.

The pain she had been blocking came rushing back with a vengeance. Her hands felt the worst, looking at them she saw large splinters stuck deeply in the skin making the wounds bleed sluggishly. Gingerly she reached to pull a particularly large splinter out when a hand settled on her shoulder startling her.

Looking behind her she saw Naruto's deep blue eyes looking back.

"That," He stated simply "was amazing!" the gentle smile he gave so rarely showing on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun, how long have you been here" Hinata squeaked, surprise and embarrassment battling for dominance.

"We've been here for the last five minutes, but we didn't want to disturb you"

At the mention of 'we' Hinata hastily looked behind Naruto to be confronted with both Lee and the still heavily bandaged Neji.

After hearing about her performance against Sasuke and seeing her verbal battle against Gen, Lee seemed to have accepted the fact that Hinata was far more than she appeared, so only a little surprise was visible on his face, mixed with a good deal of respect. Neji did look shocked, but still managed to mutter a grudging "Impressive"

She stared at a loss for words, Hyuuga Neji had just complimented her. She was saved a reply when her cousin whispered to Naruto, sounding impressed "What the hell do you do with her Naruto? You've only been training for the last two weeks and she's nearly doubled her chakra stamina"

"What? All I did was the same exercises that Kakashi-sensei put my team through, beating the crap out of that log was all Hinata-chan" he replied, grinning at the Hyuuga heiress.

"I really didn't mean for you to see me" Hinata murmured shyly

"What, why not!? It's not as if you were showing off, you didn't even know we were here. But wow! The way you smashed that tree up" Naruto exclaimed happily, miming the palm strikes Hinata had been performing earlier. "But didn't your hands hurt when you were hitting th-" he stopped suddenly as he saw Hinata's bleeding palms. "Ouch! Hinata-chan that's got to hurt, you brought your pack here didn't you?" He barley waited for her nod before running to the tree she had left her things earlier, grabbing her backpack he ran back and sat down in front of her, his legs crossed.

"Now I don't know if you've heard" he muttered as he rummaged through her pack "but I'm the best medic nin in this village" he finished with a huge wink. Even in her exhausted state Hinata couldn't help but giggle softly at Naruto's antics.

'He can always make me smile' she though fondly as she watched the blond Genin remove a small pot of medicine and some tweezers from her pack.

"Right, this is going to hurt a bit" he warned holding out his hand.

Giving a nod Hinata lightly placed her hand on his, nearly gasping at the small shock she felt as their hands touched. Everywhere their skin met sensation seemed intensified, she couldn't withhold a shiver as he brushed his thumb along her palm. At this close contact her heart started beating wildly, and all of a sudden she found it hard to breath. Fixing her eye's on their hands Hinata refused to raise her head as she felt the dreaded blush finally making a appearance. Quickly looking at Naruto beneath her lashes she saw him concentrating on removing the bits of wood from her hands, his face set in a serious expression only marred by his tongue sticking from his mouth as he focused on the task at hand. But every now and then he would nervously lick his lips, his cheeks slightly red and glance her way. For an instant both eyes met, then, just as quickly looked away.

"Hope it doesn't hurt much" Naruto grinned nervously as he gently applied the medicine onto her wounds.

"No, it doesn't hurt anymore, it feels….nice" Hinata admitted shyly, finally looking up to see Naruto's nervous grin be replaced with a genuine one.

"Really!?" he asked sounding happy and surprised.

"Hey Naruto! I thought you were here to train" Neji called irritably from the other side of the training area as he gingerly joined in the stretches Lee was performing, careful not to injure is still sore arm.

"Yeah, yeah, as soon as I finish this" he called back not really paying attention to the other boy.

"Humph" was the Hyuuga's only reply.

"Leave them alone Neji" Lee said as he did some stretches "Naruto-kun will join us as soon as he's done" he finished with a knowing grin.

"I don't see why you're so happy, you came here to train him" his team mate retorted.

"If I remember correctly, you also came to train, well let's train. Two hundred one handed push ups with your good arm. Go!" the green clad Genin enthused, as he started the push ups.

'Same old Lee' smiled Neji as he joined him.

He sat there alone, as he had for the last year or was it more? He couldn't remember anymore. Sometimes he felt he was slowly going crazy, but then with nothing but four walls for company he wasn't surprised.

Nothing but an empty room for company. Five paces in width and five paces in length, he had counted. '_Nothing to do but pace and go crazy'_ he giggled hysterically at the thought.

He surveyed his cell; one cot in the corner with a few blankets, enough to keep him warm but not snug, and one bucket for all his toiletry needs. All softly illuminated by the light coming through his barred door. That was it, that was his world.

For the millionth time, or was it the billionth? He cursed himself. It was his own fault he was here, it was due to his arrogance and pride that his plan had failed.

"I could have been powerful, but now I'm rotting in here, all because I underestimated one brat" he spoke out bitterly.

Even though scratchy and hoarse due to disuse, it was good to hear his own voice, it was good to hear any voice really. Sometimes he thought he heard other voices, but wasn't sure if they were coming from outside his cell or from within his mind.

He giggled again as he ran his hand through the dirty white hair on his head "It doesn't matter, any voice will do, any voice is good"

They had devised the perfect torture for him, they knew he would never kill himself, that he would always cling to some sort of hope of rescue or salvation. But deep down he knew it wouldn't happen, who would rescue him? A traitor to his own village.

If only he hadn't left Naruto with the Scroll of Seals for so long, how could he have known that the dead last academy student would learn a Jounin level ninjutsu in just four hours!?. A high level jutsu based on Bunshin's, his worst skill no less!

He had underestimated the brat, no doubt that sudden jump in skill had been the Kyuubi poking it's ugly head into his affairs! And Iruka, the fool had almost sacrificed his life to save the boy who had all but killed his parents. The whole night had been a fiasco, one that no sane ninja could have anticipated.

Mizuki spat on the floor with disgust "Damn them all"

And as punishment for trying to steal the Scroll of Seals he had been sent to secure underground cell to rot for the rest of his life. He was helpless, the entire cell had wards and seals that prevented the use of chakra in any way. So they left him providing food once a day, and emptying his bucket of any waste he produced. All done with jutsu's so there wouldn't be any contact with the outside world. Mizuki knew the only reason he wasn't dead was because this was worse punishment, one didn't betray their own village and get away with it lightly.

He was startled from his bitter thoughts as the door to his cell opened, Mizuki gaped as a middle aged man with short black hair and Hyuuga eyes calmly walked into his cell. Before he could form a question the man spoke.

"You are wondering what I am doing here are you not Mizuki? Well stay quiet and I will answer. Simply put I need you to kill someone for me and I need you to do it soon"

Again before Mizuki could speak the man cut him off.

"You are now wondering why you? I need you first of all, because quite bluntly you are expendable and second of all, I am the few in this village that know of your specialization in the field of poisons and silent killing"

Still gaping, the imprisoned Chunnin wondered how this stranger knew the secret that only the Hokage and a select few others were privy to. Finally he got his tongue working "Why should I do this for you?"

The Hyuuga barked a laugh "Well apart from the chance to shower for the first time this year, I will not only allow you to go free but I will also give you a very generous amount of money. Is that enough reason for you?"

At the mention of money Mizuki was thrilled, he would have settled on simply being released. Giving a nod of agreement he waited for the Hyuuga to continue.

"I am Hyuuga Kan and I need you to kill a very dangerous person by the name of Hyuuga Kuugen. Now this is what you must do"

As his 'employer' spoke Mizuki suppressed a laugh of pure joy. Soon he would be free. Soon…

Author Note:

Well I wrote an action scene, it was so much harder than I though it would be. You keep imagining the way these things are going to happen in your head but to put it down on paper……well it's a bit harder. Hope I pulled it off all right and you guys are pleased.

The whole training log scene wasn't even going to happen until it just popped into my head. I was going to have Hinata bash it for a bit until Naruto and the gang showed up but one thing led to another and what should have been an introduction to the chapter turned into an entire chapter it's self! But then again it did give me another excuse for a NaruHina moment! -

Lastly Mizuki, well I bet you didn't see that coming! It never really said what had happened to the guy after Naruto beat his ass so I thought I'd use an existing character to play the part of assassin. For those who think that he's just going to get slaughtered easily since he is a pathetic Chunnin well, he isn't going to be fighting merely chucking some powder into the food or some such. More on him and his predicament next chapter!

Reviewers:

Right I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, so thanks to:

Wormkaizer, Anon, Xoni Newcomer, kadashi the wandering reviewer, **Gopu, Drekko, EmeraldBlossom, Cookie6, EfrainMan, oOoshortayoOo, Devinj2000, Copy-Nin-Kakashi, The Dark Necromancer, Judiann, Emotwo, Licht Sieger, Gemin16, Crutches, The Prime Minister, Daniel of Lorien, trutenor, Edha Ohn, Mikeh, Ahyana, Rune-Rune, SacredGoggles, Falcon-Rider, Kuwabaras pupil, Xero, David, Valkun, hikariko **and **DarkFusion.**

Thanks Guys it's your reviews that inspire me and keep this fic going!

EfrainMan: I might have wrote Itachi a bit wrong, what I was trying to convey was that he was pissed off about being threatened but not scared. Itachi's got his own reasons for taking this crap, but I wont be writing why for a little while longer. As for the identity of the man who orders him…….YOU'LL SEE!

Valakun: Lol this fic is progressing slower than I'd originally intended. I do find my self writing a lot about the characters personal thoughts but I just want to get across what I think they're thinking (if that makes sense) Once I establish the different characters feelings about each other I'm hoping to pick up the pace.

Falcon-Rider: As to Naruto's style it will change quite a bit by the end of this fic, but I'm not sure if I'm going to go for the whole Yondaime thing but we'll see!

Hikariko: As for the whole Iatchi taking orders I answered above. As for the second question Hinata will receive the news next chapter and I think you'll like the way she deals with the situation :D.

Rune-Rune: Lol it is going to get a bit confusing isn't it? Well Hinata's was original taught by the real Kuugen. In the story time line Gansaku only killed him a few weeks before Sasuke ran off with the sound.

Once again thanks to all those who read and review, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

And again many thanks to David my new beta!

Flame Catalyst


	8. Chapter 8

****

Title : Growth

Author : Flame Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama……..I love that guy!

Summary : In the lands of the shinobi events are coming to a head. In these turbulent times new enemies will be made, new alliances forged, and in the eye of the storm the outcasts will join together to change the course of history. NaruHina

Here it is the next chapter! (finally) Sorry for the delay but the finals have been evil and have taken most of my time.

A huge thanks to my beta David, who despite being in the middle of exams looked over the chapter.

Also for some reason FF.net didn't show the separators I used to differ between scenes, I'm going to change the usual into = IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Chapter 8

The sun had began dipping in the sky as Naruto made his way to Konoha hospital, the usually energetic boy all but dragged his feet as he approached the large building. And it wasn't entirely to do with the reluctance he felt visiting Sasuke.

As part of Lee's training Naruto now wore weights around his legs and arms just like his new 'sensei'. Not that he minded, Naruto would do almost anything to gain Lee's and Gai's taijutsu skills, that is save wearing the same tight spandex suits that the two eccentrics favored (he had been offered one of his own).

At first the weights had simply felt strange, but after two hours of heavy exercise Naruto silently began to curse them and the effect they had on his speed. Finishing the days training he had said a hasty sayonara to Hinata, Neji and Lee, hurrying to reach the hospital before visiting times were over.

Since their return he had only been to see Sasuke once, unlike Sakura who had been spending all her free time with their teammate, much to Naruto's irritation.

__

'No, no, it doesn't matter that he almost killed me, and after I spared his life. Stupid Uchiha' Naruto grumped silently.

That's what hurt the most. His team mate of more than a year had attacked him with the full intention of ending his life, Kyubi regeneration or no. After all they had been through together: Zabuza, Haku, Orochimaru…. At the snake senins name Naruto winced, it was after their confrontation with the 'snake bastard' that Sasuke had began to change.

__

'I really thought I was getting through to him too' the Genin thought despondently as he entered the hospital, automatically begging the walk to his rivals room. '_All because of a stupid cursed seal and his revenge'_

****

'Quit your whining kit, so that dark haired brat tried to kill you, he failed. It's not like _you_ almost killed him is it?' taunted Kyubi's harsh voice, it appeared that the demon had decided to join his mental conversation.

__

'Oh so you're talking to me again are you? Anyway you were the one who tried to convince me to kill him. And I didn't anyway' Naruto countered projecting the image of himself giving Kyubi the finger. (the middle finger that is)

Instead of throwing a fit the fox seemed to be amused at the comment (and gesture).

****

'No you didn't, did you. I must admit the level of control you showed was very impressive, you are more than you appear'

Naruto snorted then replied _'Of course I'm more than I appear, I've got a big ass monster fox sealed inside me! Anyway be quiet now, I'm here'_

Chuckling softly the fox receded from his mind as Naruto arrived in Sasuke's ward. Approaching Naruto saw a cat masked ANBU posted at his teammate's door, feeling a stab of uncertainty he approached.

"Hey, why are you guarding Sasuke's door?"

As the guard turned Naruto could feel his cold stare even through the mask "That" he stated confidently "is none of your concern"

"Of course it's my concern he's my team mate!"

"Listen brat, why don't you run along and play at being shinobi because I've got a job to do here" the guard replied lightly resting his hand on the hilt of the katana jutting from his right shoulder.

Training with Lee's weights hadn't done anything to improve disposition "No, **you** listen cat face, tell me why the hell you're guarding Sasuke's door or I'll beat your ass into the ground!"

"Naruto!" a familiar voice shouted.

Turning, Naruto saw his third team mate Haruno Sakura standing behind him, her arms crossed her normally cheery face set in a stern expression.

"Stop bothering the ANBU, Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are inside and they don't want to be disturbed"

"Well **he** could have said that" Naruto answered glaring at the ANBU who had decided ignoring Naruto would be the best option.

"What are you doing here anyway" she asked irritably as they walked down the hall to the canteen.

"What do you think, I'm here to visit his royal pain in the ass"

Instead of Sakura's usual screech of 'Naruto!' Followed by a bop on the head for insulting Sasuke the pink kunoichi simply stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you decide to visit today?" she asked. The anger in her voice would have warned any sane person to continue with caution, however this was Naruto.

"Well I finished training, Lee-kun, he gave me these weights, look! They're just like his" he exclaimed, waggling his hands and feet to show the attached weights "then after that I decided to see how the arrogant Uchiha was doing" he finished grinning broadly.

Sakura's brilliant green eye's narrowed in anger.

SMACK

Naruto's head was jerked backwards at her full handed slap.

"You think you can just walk in here when ever you feel like it!? How can you treat Sasuke-kun like this, he's your teammate!" Sakura screamed at the shocked blond as he rubbed his stinging cheek "You've only visited him twice since you got back, don't you even care whether he gets better!"

The surprise in Naruto's cerulean eye's turned to anger at the kunoichi's outburst "I've had things to do, like training. I need to get stronger-"

"Yeah, yeah, you want to become the next Hokage, I've heard it all before" she scoffed.

Shaking with indignation Naruto realized this was probably the angriest he had ever been with his pink haired team mate.

"Actually, I was going to say I need to get stronger because last time, your precious _Sasuke-kun _nearly killed me, if it hadn't been for Hinata-chan……" he trailed off uncomfortably.

Looking at her usually lively team mate so subdued only irritated Sakura further '_He thinks he's got it hard, I don't even know if Sasuke-kun will ever wake up'_

****

'I don't know, it was a pretty low blow making fun of his dream'

Hearing her inner voice sympathize with Naruto's plight and knowing that it was right only heightened her anger.

"I'm surprised you managed to pull your self away from Hinata, I've seen you two. You train together every day"

"So what?!" Naruto replied loudly, anger rekindled at the implications in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing!" Sakura screamed, face turning red "It's just I thought you of all people would have more loyalty to Sasuke-kun who's supposed to be your friend !"

"Bah. He lost my respect, why do you expect me to treat him the same after what happened!?" Naruto shouted back his own face darkening.

At this point the two members of team seven were standing inches apart screaming at each other, much to the dismay of passing hospital staff.

"Fine!, I'll look after Sasuke-kun, you go and spend your time with that weirdo Hyuuga"

Naruto's face went from tomato red to sheet white in seconds, and when he spoke again his voice was deathly calm "Sakura", hearing him speak her name without the usual honorific shocked her.

"In the last two weeks Hinata-chan has helped me more than you ever have. She has taught me new skills, helped me train and believed in me. She saved my life and stood up for me in front of the villagers. Hinata-chan is a very precious person to me. Don't ever insult her in my presence again" His piece said Naruto turned away from Sakura ignoring the stricken look on her face.

'_I_ _cant be bothered with this, I'll visit Sasuke later' _he thought as he walked away from his stunned team mate.

Soft laughter entered his mind as Kyubi joined him once again.

****

'My, my, she didn't seem too happy with what you just said. But then again, the truth always hurts doesn't it?' the demon said with relish.

__

'Would you just shut up already?! Naruto thought furiously blocking the creature from his mind.

Walking angrily from the hospital Naruto didn't even notice passing a very tired Neji.

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Uchiha Sasuke lay on his hospital bed unconscious to the world.

Two weeks in bed hadn't helped his complexion, making his pale skin contrast sharply with his onyx colored hair. At irregular intervals the unconscious boy would twitch or moan showing signs of the battle that was taking place deep within him. On his neck the cursed seal burned, going from it's usual inky black to a glowing red.

Wiping sweat from his brow Tsunade sighed in relief "He's going to be ok. It seems all the medical jutsu's I used on him are finally beginning to turn the tide"

"I don't understand Tsunade, I thought you said the Hyuuga girl only knocked him out" Jiraiya spoke from the other end of the room. The legendary sennin relaxed on a chair his bushy white hair curled in his lap like a sleeping cat.

"That's what started this whole mess. While he was conscious Sasuke was keeping the seal in check, making sure it didn't overwhelm him or damage him, but he was knocked out so suddenly he didn't have time to take any precautions, leaving the seal to leech off more and more of his chakra. All the jutsu's I performed on him are helping him regain chakra and fight back, I think he'll be awake in a few days"

"Hmm" was Jiraiya's only response as he took a pipe from his pouch and put some tobacco into it.

"Baka! Don't smoke in here" Tsunade shouted, seeing Jiraiya light his pipe. Leaping across the room she cuffed him making the open pervert drop the pipe onto the white hair gathered in his lap. Yelping Jiraiya leaped off his seat as the pipe embers began to set his hair on fire. Hastily grabbing a glass of water he doused the small flames that had appeared.

"Hey watch it! How am I supposed to attract the ladies if my hair's been burnt off" he grumped wringing out his now wet locks.

"Jiraiya the day you get a girlfriend is the day I kiss Orochimaru"

"Who said anything about a girlfriend? I prefer the love' em and leave' em approach" he replied giving her his best cheesy grin.

Sighing the Fifth decided to leave it, instead broaching another more serious topic "The reason I asked you to come with me today was because I wanted to speak with you about Naruto"

"What's the kid done now?" the toad sennin replied with a mock groan.

"He hasn't done anything, it's just I've received some information regarding Itachi. He's heading this way with that shark of a partner and I have no doubt what they want" Tsunade answered, her voice turning grave.

Instantly Jiraiya's joking exterior disappeared "They're after Naruto again, damn the Akatsuki we don't need this with Orochimaru breathing down our necks. You want me to take him away again don't you?"

Tsunade nodded "You're a shrewd old pervert when you want to be, yes I want you to take him. Even if I increased security here to maximum the Akatsuki would still find a way to enter and turn Konoha into a killing ground. With you he will be moving constantly and you'll be training him, he wont leave you alone until you show him a new skill" she smiled fondly at Naruto's tenacity "I've no doubt in a few years Naruto will be able to hold his own against any Jounin and maybe some of the S class criminals"

"Humph" Jiraiya exhaled thoughtfully "I was getting bored here anyway and did you know they've hired security guards for the women's baths?, I suppose I might as well move on. Yeah I'll do it, we can set off tomorrow"

Tsunade let out a huge sigh of relief "I thought you'd make it harder for me" she punched him gently on the shoulder, a familiar gesture which she had repeated many times when they were children "thanks toad face, it's good to know I've got you firmly in my corner, unlike a few people I could name"

'Toad face' her childhood nickname for him surprised Jiraiya, she hadn't used it in years. Letting nostalgia wash over him Jiraiya smiled down on the shorter woman.

"No problem flat chest" he replied using his own nickname for her while dodging a not so soft punch "but what do you mean by what you said before, who's being difficult?"

Tsunade scowled "It's the Hyuuga. They were refusing to cooperate with some of the plans I've made for the village. They not so subtly said they would continue being difficult until I approved of marrying off young Uchiha over there" she said pointing to the bed stricken Sasuke "to their heiress"

"What!?" laughed Jiraiya "the one who broke his nose? Now there's a good foundation for a relationship. Hope you told them where they can stick their proposal" he finished still chuckling.

At Tsunade's guilty look Jiraiya stopped laughing "You…. didn't agree did you!?" he asked appalled.

"Damn it I need them behind me, where the Hyuuga clan goes the others follow. If the Hyuuga decide to get difficult about this it could cause chaos and I don't need that right now. Konoha needs to be strong in case the Hidden Sound attacks again"

"Regardless Tsunade, you know what Sarutobi-sensei would think of this. He was never a fan of arranged marriages but this is below even that, you're going to all but force Uchiha to marry. What about the Hyuuga heiress, how does she feel about this?"

"Hiashi said she was pleased with the match" she muttered defensively.

However Jiraiya continued staunchly "I cant agree to this, Sarutobi-sensei would never…"

"But I'm not him! I'm not Sarutobi-sensei!" Tsunade all but screamed, shocking her former team mate.

Jiraiya watched horrified as Tsunade broke down, tears leaking out of her eyes, her shoulders convulsing in gentle sobs.

"I-I'm trying Jiraiya, I really am. But-but Sarutobi-sensei made it all seem so easy. They don't respect me like they did him. I have to fight for every decision I make and then make sure it's carried out. It's hard, I don't know who to trust" she cried raising her hands to hide her tear stained face.

Even though he was more terrified than he had ever been in his life Jiraiya instinctively engulfed his oldest friend in a hug. Awkwardly he patted Tsunade on the back while trying to comfort her "Shhh" he murmured against her hair "It'll be okay"

For a while she cried, finding a simple release in letting go of her emotions. But after a few minutes the weeping slowed as Tsunade began to regain control.

"I need you to back me up on this toad face" she said softly, sniffling as she got her crying under control "I know you're not happy with these events and neither am I, but I need someone I can depend on, as you can see the stress is getting to me" she chuckled a bit as she pillowed her head against his chest.

Jiraiya who had never been more terrified in his life managed to mutter an affirmative. He realized that he was probably the only person in the village who would ever see this side of Tsunade and was a little honored at the trust she displayed in showing her weakness.

"Well sort it out, by the time I bring Naruto back he'll put that snake to shame" he said comfortingly.

Ending the embrace Tsunade took a handkerchief and wiped her eyes and nose "Thanks for that Jiraiya, I guess I just needed to blow off some steam"

The toad sennin smiled nervously "Just as long as you feel better"

With a last loud blow of her nose Tsunade put the handkerchief away, looking much better, she smiled at her friend evilly "Now," she smiled, her eyes still red rimmed "lets discuss the missions you will be undertaking. Don't think this is going to be some pervert holiday, I need you to achieve a couple of things' Jiraiya watched in trepidation as Tsunade removed a large scroll from her robe and began reading from it "First I want you to travel to wind country to see how the detainment of the sand diplomats has affected their council, then I need you to pick up an iron wood cutting from up north, after that…"

As the mission list increased Jiraiya's mournful groan could be heard through the entire hospital.

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darkness had touched the land and the first crickets started their songs as a shadow moved stealthily from the entrance of the Konoha dungeon.

The figure of Hyuuga Kan easily avoided the sentries posted at the doors as he began his trek home.

Mizuki had already gone ahead to hide in the huge forest surrounding the hidden village and would remain there until he was needed.

Short black hair whistling in the wind Kan's eye's almost glowed in the moonlight, he smirked as he leapt through the forest. Mizuki had played into his plans like a dream. The desperate fool would have done anything to escape his prison, and who could blame him?.

In a forest clearing a mile from the Hyuuga citadel he stopped, the image of Kan begin to blur slightly.

As seconds passed the Hyuuga's skin seemed to melt and then began to flow across his body arranging it's self in a different formation. His hair went from a short black to a lengthy silver reaching his knees. The skin on his body and face began to form creases and wrinkles, liver spots appearing on almost translucent skin. Blue veins and tendons bulged out as flesh seemed to fall away from hands that had been thirty years younger only seconds before. His nose elongated as his pale eye's inched away from each other. Last of all facial hair seemed to burst to life growing several feet in seconds.

Transformation complete the image of Kuugen stepped from the shadows where Kan had been only moments before.

Panting Gansaku breathed in the crisp night air. It was always an interesting experience changing, good thing he didn't need much to assume someone's form. He had managed to take a few of the real Kan's hair's to achieve this mission.

Still panting from his exertions Gansaku stood and simply enjoyed the beauty of the night.

Crickets sang as fireflies moved through the night like little blue comets. He could faintly hear the frogs and toads join their croaks with the chirps of the crickets, as overhead a mottled owl flew in search of prey. The forest seemed like a living, breathing entity, all illuminated by a half moon hanging above the tree tops. A beautiful night, made all the more beautiful by the fruition of his plans.

After some small contemplation he had decided it was too risky simply killing Kan in cold blood. Needing to destroy his opponent without being uncovered Gansaku had searched deeply through the knowledge and memories of the man who he now impersonated. During this search he had found a very interesting memory involving a disgraced Chunnin who had tried to betray the Leaf. Mizuki. A man with nothing to lose and everything to gain, the perfect pawn for Gansaku's master stroke.

The fool would attempt to poison Kuugen, however since Kuugen was in fact Gansaku the same man who had set him the mission the white haired Chunnin would of course fail.

Mizuki would then be captured and be convinced to talk. He had heard that the Yamanaka clan had some interesting jutsu's to loosen captive's jaws, not to mention Morino Ibiki, the Leaf's torture specialist. If the assassin refused to speak his employers name out of some twisted loyalty they would take care of the rest, Mizuki would speak the name Hyuuga Kan. And if asked to point out his employer then would do so without hesitation, Gansaku's transformations were flawless. This elaborate rouse would end with the execution of Kan, after all, attempted murder was treason and treason was punishable only by death.

****

'You're a mean man. If mum was here she would smack your bottom' hearing his thoughts a child spoke within his mind.

__

"Be quiet child" During one of the voices rants Gansaku had found he could communicate with the entity.

****

'I'm scared' it whined piteously **'I don't like the dark. You said you would let me out of here if I was good, I've been good now let me out' **the tiny voice demanded.

Gansaku sighed, to quiet it's constant screaming for it's mother and brother he had promised the boy to release him from the darkness he now inhabited but only if he kept quite. The problem was he didn't know how.

The boy was a side effect, an anomaly that should have ceased to exist when Gansaku's summoning ritual was completed. Yet the boy had a tenacious spirit and had refused to leave his own body even as Gansaku's essence was poured into it.

****

'You promised you'd let me out!' the tiny voice rose to a shrill scream.

By now Gansaku was familiar with the routine. The spirit went through a cycle. It would disappear for a an hour or day but would then suddenly appear, initially the child would be lucid and calm. But that was until it realized it was trapped, things rapidly deteriorated from there. The boy would scream for his mother's or father's comfort, for his brother's helpuntil the shrieks and screams of fear eventually tired him out. If he knew how Gansaku would have happily destroyed the unwanted resident in his head.

But recently he had found a way to quite the voice, the solution lay in memories. Not in his, but the spirits. Taking the boy's memories of his past life Gansaku created an illusion allowing the child to relive moments of happiness. As the boy's screams of panic began to escalate Gansaku chose a memory from the spirits mind. For the next hour the boy would relive learning how to fish with his father.

The screams slowed, then stopped as the memory took hold **'Dad, Kej stole my fishing stick'** the voice complained drowsily as it was sucked into the memory, leaving Gansaku in blissful peace.

A rumble from his stomach reminded him that he had not eaten for a while and would be required to eat the human's dead food when he returned. Groaning at the thought the stone cold food Gansaku readied to leave. However just as he was about to leap a firefly passed several feet away from him catching his attention, fixing his pale eyes on the hapless insect he got a better idea.

Opening his jaw's wide Gansaku launched his tongue from his mouth easily catching the fly on its sticky end; an instant later he retracted the tongue and ate his prize.

__

'Delicious'

Bugs had such a nice crunch to them. Turning his head he saw another firefly and deftly caught it in the same manner. He suddenly remembered another interesting piece of information he had come across while searching through Kuugen's memories.

__

'The Aburame Clan………now that would be a meal fit for a king' Unconsciously licking his lips with an overly long tongue Gansaku decided to go sample a few more of the nights delicacies before returning to the Hyuuga citadel.

__

'Who knows I might be able to catch up to that owl'

He set of into the night in search of more prey.

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Something very odd was going on, Hinata decided as her maids ushered her to the main hall of the Hyuuga citadel.

The second she had arrived home from training she had been practically set upon by her attendants who had hurried her into the bath room begging her to quickly bathe and dress in her best robes, her father's orders apparently.

There had been excited whispers and murmurs as she had entered the compound earlier that day. She had just brushed it off as her imagination, there were no feasts or celebrations taking place for another month or so. Yet the entire citadel seemed charged and ready, for what Hinata did not know. She had seen huge crates of food being brought in, heading no doubt for the kitchens, closely followed by barrels of spirits and wine. Uneasiness filled her, all the people she met seemed to have a knowing shine in their eyes.

Her three maids had giggled when she had asked for information tittering about not wanting to ruin the surprise. All surprises associated with her home had never been good ones, her unease had only deepened.

As they approached the huge oak double doors which led to the main hall Hinata gave a nervous swallow and indicated for her maids to open the entrance.

The door opened, creaking loudly as its ancient hinges voiced their protest.

Beyond the door the hall stood full, it seemed that every member of the clan was in attendance making the huge rooms seem cramped. All around the hall candles stood brightly illuminating the area. Long wooden tables hugged the length of the room leaving its center free for dancing and any other entertainment the lord Hyuuga saw fit to hire. At these tables sat the clan members, from the greenest Genin to the most experienced ANBU they sat not in their nin ranks but in family groups, all chatting and laughing happily. Everyone was looking their best, dressed in their finest robes and kimonos, hair had been brushed or gelled, makeup and jewels added and the room smelled softly of the various perfumes and aftershaves that had been applied. In their own corner the children played happily with each other, knowing nothing of rank and the part it would play in determining their future in the clan.

At the doors creak the room began to quiet, all eyes turning to the entrance to see their heiress make her appearance.

Forcing her back straight Hinata kept her eye's level as she entered heading for the opposite end of the hall where her father sat at the head table with the other Hyuuga elders. She walked until reaching the center of the hall and as was tradition waited for her father to speak.

She stood there on display in front of the entire clan. Taking calming breathes Hinata resisted the urge to lower her head and clasp her hands together nervously _'I don't know what this is about but I will not show weakness' _she promised herself.

So she stood in an outward expression of calm dressed in her own finery, the focus of which was a pure white kimono. The kimono, which had belonged to her mother, was made from the finest white silk imported from the village of Hidden Grass. In the bright lights of the main hall it shone like newly fallen snow, the sleeves lightly tied around her arms with pale violet strings of lace designed to complement her eyes. The weave and cut of the fabric were exquisite giving the young girl an air of grace and dignity. A short braid hung in front of her right ear, on it hanging a small diamond pendant that shone in the candle light like a falling star. Elegantly made up and lightly perfumed by her maids Hinata seemed five years older, showing the beauty she would bloom into.

Turning from his talk with Kuugen, Hiashi saw his daughter and smiled with pride "Daughter, you look beautiful tonight"

Unsure of how to take this rare praise Hinata simply nodded, behind her, her maids fanned out taking their own seats leaving the Hyuuga heiress alone and feeling all the more vulnerable.

"Does she not look beautiful?" Hiashi asked the assembled clan to approving nods and cheers "our most exquisite flower will do this clan proud"

By now everyone had their glasses raised and was happily cheering or toasting to Hinata's health, everyone that is save Kan who sitting on her father's right looked less than pleased with Hiashi's speech.

She couldn't help the crimson that slowly stained her cheeks at her clan's approval. To a girl who had at best been viewed the pity by most of her family members this instant approval was incredible.

But the question still begged to be asked _'Why are they so happy?'_

"Father, what is this celebration for?"

"Aah yes we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves" he smiled, putting his sake cup down Hiashi rose gracefully and fixed his pale eye's on his daughter.

"Hinata, today is a monumental day for our clan" even though he spoke with a large smile on his face his eye's flickered uncertainly "I have finally found a husband worthy of you"

Dead silence greeted those words as the whole clan held their breath, waiting for their heiress's reaction.

As the words registered Hinata felt the blood drain from her face suddenly she felt nauseous, her knees began to buckle but she managed to stay standing, she would not let them see her distress. '_Why didn't he tell me in private?' _she thought anger battling against her shock and dismay.

"W-who?" she choked out giving in to the irrational hope that it could be Naruto.

Hiashi clearly saw the shock his daughter was going through but gritted his teeth and continued as if he hadn't, _'In the long run she will thank me, this is for her own good'_

"Daughter, your future husband is to be Uchiha Sasuke"

As the words left Hiashi's mouth the tiniest spark of hope Hinata had been holding went out as her dreams were crushed. The young girls shoulders sagged down as if suddenly a great weight had been placed upon them.

In desperation she forced her self to speak "B-but father I don't love him" her voice trembling.

For a moment Hiashi's eyes softened " I know it seems unfair now but in time you will learn to love him. When I married your mother I felt the same but over the years we grew to-"

"Father, please, I do not wish this"

Looking at the pain in his daughters eyes Hiashi cursed himself for what he was about to do _'You give me no choice Hinata, I didn't want to force you into this'_

"Are you willing to let me down again Hinata?" he spoke his voice heavy with disappointment.

"Father I-"

"Are you willing to disappoint the whole clan, to destroy theirs and my trust in you?"

Scanning around the hall Hinata looked around at her family. Her sister, the elders, main house members, branch house members all looked back at her with looks of shame and disapproval. Was she letting them all down? Was her marriage to the cold Uchiha heir so important to them she wondered with dismay. But when finally her eyes met with her fathers she felt a sickening pain in the pit of her stomach. It always came down to this, she was going to fail her father again, she was going to make him hate her. With that thought the last of her resistance ebbed away.

Seeing the last of the fight go out of Hinata Hiashi nodded sternly and then turn to the rest of the clan sake cup raised high "Now let us celebrate, a toast to my daughter, the future wife of the Uchiha clan heir!"

The cheers were slow in coming but tentatively began and built up until the entire hall was trembling with shouts of approval.

The sudden surge of sound and emotion overwhelmed the young girl, the sound all around her seemed to distort. The cheers and yells of her clan she heard only in tones, it was unreal, this couldn't be happening to her. Finally her head sagged down as she fought an intense urge to weep in despair. She wallowed in misery for the loss of her dream _'Naruto-kun…..what am I going to do? I'm so weak and stupid, I can't stand against this decision'._

And as she despaired a voice sounded through her mind trying to gain her attention. Hinata ignored it, building walls around her thoughts as she let her inadequacies once again consume her. But the voice would not leave, crashing against her erected walls over and over, slowly bringing them down, and finally when her defenses were shattered she had no choice. Hinata listened.

__

'Are you going to give up so easily on your dreams? Are you so eager to return to being the weak and shy girl who couldn't stand up for her self?' the voice asked scathingly, the tone suddenly reminding her very much of Neji.

__

'What can I do!?' she screamed back at it _'My father has spoken, he is the clan head and I am nothing but a disappointment to him. How can I get him to change his mind?" _she asked, almost begged the voice hoping against hope that it had the answer.

__

'You still haven't learnt anything have you? You still see yourself as the same person who failed her father? The voice asked in exasperation.

__

'Aren't I!?' Hinata replied growing angry.

__

'The hell you are!' the voice suddenly roared, then continued in a calmer tone _'I will tell you what you have achieved Hyuuga Hinata. You've stood toe to toe with Neji who at the time you were terrified of and you didn't give up. You defeated Uchiha Sasuke, so called genius in combat and challenged Shikamaru the brightest Chunnin if not ninja in the village in tactics' _as the voice spoke of the events they flashed through Hinata's mind._ 'When protecting a precious person you shed your shyness and stood down a vicious man with a vile tongue' _a picture of the cowering barber finally flashed in Hinata's mind as the voice finished it's tirade.__

Then in an almost desperate voice it spoke again '_Naruto acknowledges your strength, why do you refuse to see what he does? You have grown strong Hinata, you have changed'_

As the voice had spoken Hinata's despair had at first turned into surprise, then resolve. Suddenly she realized why her father had chosen the main hall to tell her this news '_He thinks I'm less likely to refuse in a room full of people' _ for the first time in her life she felt utter fury towards father.

__

'My own father tried to manipulate me like a game piece on the shougi board' the galling truth was he had almost succeeded.

Sensing Hinata's anger reach it's peak the voice spoke once more _'Now…………_._is it time to fight back, or are you going to let these conceited fools dictate your life?_'

'Arigato. I will fight back; I think it's time a few home truths were finally revealed' Hinata answered, her voice steel.

The voice chuckled sinisterly _'I've been waiting for this moment for so long' _it said as it began to fade away from her mind.

__

'Wait! Who are you? What are you?' she cried after it.

__

'I am a facet of your self' it replied softly, the voice echoing before vanishing completely.

While Hinata conversed within her mind the cheers of her clan slowly lessened, then stopped, as they witnessed Hinata's reaction. To the assembled Hyuuga it seemed as if their heiress was slowly collapsing in on herself like a wilting flower, then just as she was about to fall Hinata stiffened. They watched with curiosity and a touch of unease, was she going to faint?

Ignoring his daughter's strange behavior and deciding to take her silence as a positive response Hiashi continued "The marriage will take place as soon as possible and no expense will be spared, your wedding day my daughter will be the finest this village has ever seen"

Again silence greeted his statement, Hiashi watched as Hinata stood head bent and gently swayed. His fake smile disappearing at his daughters strange behavior, he was about to demand a response when Hinata spoke; "No" she whispered.

"What did you say?"

Hinata's head suddenly shot up, her eyes locking onto her fathers. She raised her voice "I said if you believe that you can buy my approval then you are sorely mistaken"

For the first time Hiashi saw anger shining in his daughters lavender eyes, for the first time he saw defiance, and even as he mentally recoiled in surprise at these emotions he felt his own fury begin to build.

"What!" his shout of outrage echoed around the now deathly silent hall.

"I refuse to marry Uchiha Sasuke" Hinata answered calmly her voice the ice to Hiashi's fire.

Hiashi was shocked, before him his daughter had transformed from a scared little girl into a very angry and determined young woman. For the first time in his life Hiashi saw the woman he had always hoped Hinata would become. However it was unfortunate that this transformation only made his job harder.

"I will not allow this insolence Hinata! I didn't want to do this but willing or not you will marry Uchiha Sasuke!"

"You can't make me" Hinata coldly replied.

"Oh my daughter but I can, while you are a member of this family and the heiress of this clan you will do what **I** tell you!" Hiashi's face contorted in anger as he glared down on his defiant daughter "You have always been a disappointment to me. Always mediocre, and never accomplished, your skills as a shinobi are pathetic. I had hoped to give you this opportunity to serve your clan honorably but it seems instead you will have to be forced kicking and screaming like some common peasant"

The harsh words seemed to rock Hinata as she unconsciously took a step backwards, her cold exterior falling for a moment. Her eyes filling with tears, fists clenched and trembling with emotion she forced herself to ignore the pain in her heart.

"So quick to blame me, father, but sometimes a failed student is the result of a failed teacher" Hinata murmured.

"You dare to accuse me for your weakness when your sister has thrived under my care!?" Throwing his sake cup down in fury. The cup sailed through the air before landing in front of Hinata sending rice wine and porcelain shards everywhere.

Completely ignoring the smashed cup Hinata began walking forward, her eyes fixed on her fathers as she spoke. The Crunch of the cup underneath her feet mingling with her words "My sister doesn't expect any different from you, she only knows the cold and cruel old man you have become, but I knew you before you changed. Even though I was young I still remember when you took joy in life"

Stopping until only the table separated her from Hiashi Hinata continued in her cold voice, tears still dripping from her face "Before her death you used to encourage and praise, now all you do is criticize and scorn. Since Mother died you've turned into a ruthless man with nothing but ambition in your heart, you will do anything to further this _great_ clan!" she mocked, arms spread wide, gesturing around her.

The last statement was the truth, plain and simple. Everyone old enough to remember knew so. Since the death of Hyuuga Ichido (AN: Ichidou translated from Japanese means ray of hope) Hiashi had irrevocably changed, the death of his twin a year later had not helped matters.

Hearing his innermost pain spoken by his own flesh and blood made the clan leader lose all control, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO TO YOUR OWN FATHER!" Hiashi's roar echoed around the hall scaring some of the more timid children to tears.

"To call yourself a father is an insult to all the other fathers in this room, since the age of five you have treated me as nothing more than a heiress of this clan. A heiress that you found lacking in every single little way!" Hinata finally shouted looking up at the man she had tried so hard to make acknowledge her.

"I-I" the young girl stammered as she finally lost control of her cold façade "I always thought that if I tried hard enough, pushed myself harder, that you would smile at me like you used to…….like I remember you smiling when I was young" she gave a harsh chuckle shakily wiping the tears from her face "But you've forgotten haven't you? You've forgotten how to smile; you've forgotten everything but the clan. Well have the clan. But you won't twist my life to suite your ambitions"

Hinata turned to the rest of the hall and called out in a clear voice "From this day forward, I, Hyuuga Hinata renounce my name and title" turning back to her father she shook her head sadly before continuing "I renounce this clan and all ties with it"

Looks of shock and surprise were evident on most of the faces witnessing the power struggle between father and daughter. The strangest reaction coming from the elders table. To Hiashi's left Kuugen looked angry enough to start screaming himself while to clan leaders right Kan gave Hinata a sad smile and a gentle nod surprising the girl. She would have thought that her former sensei would be happy for her while her father's councilor would loudly object to such a decision.

Now it was Hiashi's turn to stumble back in surprise, the look of pain and growing horror on his face wouldn't have been worse had Hinata reached across the table and stabbed him with a kunai.

__

'My god what have I done'

"Hinata" he gasped suddenly sound so much older than his 41 years "Hinata, Sasuke has the potential to become the greatest ninja in this village. There wasn't a better match I could have made for you. This is the right decision my daughter, you will thank me in the years to come" the stricken clan leader pleaded with his daughter, reaching a trembling hand to touch Hinata's cheek.

Stepping back Hinata avoided her father's hand shaking her head tears once more falling from her eyes. "No father, it's over. I've had enough" with that the young girl turned from her father and started for the huge double doors at the end of the room.

"You cannot leave! I will not give you permission" Hiashi desperately shouted at his retreating daughter, his own lavender eyes becoming clouded with tears.

Stopping at the outburst Hinata turned her head until her eyes met Hiashi's, endless determination making her lavender orbs dance in the candlelight "Then I demand a trial by combat"

If Hinata's earlier statement had caused a hubbub this one caused a complete uproar. Various members of the clan rose to shout their protest while at the main table a few of the elders looked to be suffering from coronary failure. Kuugen, red in the face seemed to be one of them. But it was her father's reaction that held her attention.

Hiashi was stunned. A trial by combat had not been held in two generations. The trial involved a brutal fight between the invoker of the trial and any Hyuuga member the clan leader saw fit to take them on. Should the invoker win they would automatically gain the right to leave the clan with no future reprisals to be feared. Every trial ever called had ended with a death, more often by far being the invoker who fell. In the three centuries since its first invocation only two invokers had survived the fight and gained the right to leave the Hyuuga clan.

"You stupid girl! You can't win!" Hiashi roared, his eyes finally overflowing.

Ignoring him Hinata continued down the room "Please open the door" the girl asked politely as she reached the two stunned attendants located at either side of the ancient oak doors. But it seemed as that the excitement of the night was getting to them as their only replies were to gawk at their one time heiress. Repeating the plea gained the same response.

Growing angry with the now screams of various clan members as they argued among themselves Hinata decided to open the doors herself. Rolling the sleeves of her delicate Kimono up to her elbows she entered the same stance she had earlier that day in the training ground. Hands positioned at her waist, fingers pointing to the ground she inhaled deeply. Hands glowing with a soft blue nimbus she focused all her anger into the blow.

With a resounding CRASH the huge doors were thrown opened instantly silencing the hall. Heads turned in her direction as more than one person gawked at what the supposedly weak child had achieved.

Exiting the stance Hinata began to walk away but was once more interrupted by her father.

"Hinata stop this instant!" Hiashi commanded, his normally imperious voice a mockery of it's self.

But the girl continued walking, disregarding the command.

"You can't win!" he screamed.

"I'll be the judge of that" And with those words Hinata formerly of the clan Hyuuga left her home leaving chaos behind her.

The story spread like wildfire through the village, by next morning everyone had heard about the rebellion of Hyuuga's heiress. That girl would disappear the same morning and would not return to Konoha for the next four years.

After the initial gossip had passed most forgot about the young rebel, but in the Hyuuga citadel everyday as he sat at the head table to pass judgment on his clan Hiashi saw the huge oaken doors staring at him from across the room, a small palm perfectly imprinted in each door, reminding him of the daughter he had lost.

****

Author Notes:

I might have made Naruto a bit OC when he was arguing with Sakura, I'm sorry about that I suppose it's just my personal dislike for her coming through ;;

She was very bitchy this chapter but I want to stress this isn't how Sakura is going to act all the time, she's just very stressed out. So comments against Naruto's dream and the nastiness towards Hinata were just stress induced outbursts.

The hardest part of this chapter to write was the last scene with Hinata in the Hyuuga mansion. I found it very hard to keep Hiashi in character while making him remorseful and guilty when he finally realized what he'd put Hinata through. Also Hinata got another surge in determination this chapter, the voice that urged her on isn't going to be a living entity like Kyubi or the even scarier Inner Sakura, It was just a tool used in this chapter to make Hinata angry enough to stand up to nasty ol Hiashi. Well anyway I hope the scene turned out all right and everyone enjoys the chapter.

As for next chapter there will be more Mizuki. Also Gaara, Temari and Kankuro will be making their first appearances in the fic.

****

Reviewers:

As always the reviewer roll of honor

Wormkaizer, Anon, Xoni Newcomer, kadashi the wandering reviewer, **Gopu, Drekko, EmeraldBlossom, Cookie6, EfrainMan, oOoshortayoOo, Devinj2000, Copy-Nin-Kakashi, The Dark Necromancer, Judiann, Emotwo, Licht Sieger, Gemin16, Crutches, The Prime Minister, Daniel of Lorien, trutenor, Edha Ohn, Mikeh, Ahyanah, Rune-Rune, SacredGoggles, Falcon-Rider, Kuwabaras pupil, David, Valkun, hikariko,** **DarkFusion, xero-ghost, Toruxxx, Sirus183 **and **kai013.**

I love my reviewers! (within acceptable boundaries of course ) Please keep the feedback coming folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Growth

Author : Flame Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama……..I love that guy!

**Summary : **In the lands of the shinobi events are coming to a head. In these turbulent times new enemies will be made, new alliances forged, and in the eye of the storm the outcasts will join together to change the course of history. NaruHina

Erm hi folks gives sheepish grin here it is at long last the next chapter sorry for the stupidly long delay. First there was a one month trip to Canada then as soon as I got home I found out I was going to visit relatives in Europe for another three weeks! Ok don't let my groveling keep you from the next chapter ;) runs away

Youkai = Demon/s

Chapter 9

The sand storm blew furiously managing to momentarily block the blazing afternoon sun. Two figures dressed from head to toe in white robes gamely shuffled through the storm seeking shelter behind the golden sand dunes the landscape provided.

Naruto didn't know whether or not to curse the storm, the little sand particles it blew up had the annoying habit of entering his mouth making him shiver with irritation every time he crunched the grit between his teeth, what was worse the sand also got into his eyes blinding him. But on the plus side it was blocking the sun; almost any other discomfort was worth that.

After weeks of traveling deep within Wind country Naruto had learnt to hate the large fiery orb that hung above his head, in fact the blond Genin would have been glaring at it hatefully now had it been visible and if the consequences on his eyes weren't pain and blindness.

When they had first entered the country of Wind Naruto, wanting to act cool had refused Jiraiya's offer of protective robes. A day later he had bitterly regretted the decision, by next morning the hyperactive Genin had turned lobster red. Taking pity on Naruto's whines of pain Jiraiya had cooled down the young shinobi with a quick water jutsu leaving a very damp yet grateful Naruto. He finally understood now why so many of the Sand-nin in the Chunnin exam had worn white robes around their ninja outfits and veils across their faces. A second offer of a robe wasn't refused.

The white material of the cloth was best at reflecting sunlight, giving the wearer some semblance of coolness while providing protection from the harsh sun, and the cloth was long enough to cover the whole body and be wrapped around the head and mouth warding against irritating sand most of the time.

Squinting around him for a likely resting place Naruto saw a large dune which would provide perfect shelter, giving protection from the wind and providing some shade to the weary travelers. The shriek of the wind made it impossible to talk so turning Naruto gestured at the figure behind him pointing to the dune, the figure gave a nod of comprehension and began following.

After a good ten minutes of slogging through the increasingly violent storm Naruto again turned to his partner and gave an encouraging thumbs up. Hinata's lavender eye's peeked back at him from beneath her robes as they crinkled in what he guessed was a smile.

Holding out his hand he helped the girl take the last few steps into the dune's shelter. Finding instant respite from the wind Naruto immediately threw himself down on the sand motioning for Hinata to join him.

With a sigh of relief the blond Genin began to remove the cloth covering his face revealing a peeling nose on a ruddy face. Naruto's normally spiky hair was plastered to his head due to the make shift turban he had made, still his eyes were the same as ever sparkling merrily as he observed Hinata removing her own head coverings.

"Sooo hot" Naruto moaned while he ruffled his hair attempting to return it to it's normal spikiness.

Smiling at Naruto's failing attempts to revive his hair Hinata nodded. Taking her pack off she joined the boy sitting next to him.

"Water,, Naruto-kun?" asked the girl taking a large flask from her pack.

"Sure, thanks Hinata-chan!" grinned the sun burnt shinobi. As he reached for the flask their fingers lightly brushed giving both a small but pleasant shock.

'What is this? We've been traveling together for half a month and I still jump every time we touch' Hinata thought in dismay as she hastily began rummaging through her pack to hide the rising color of her cheeks.

Naruto feeling the same took a hasty swig of the flask to hide his own embarrassment. But instead of drinking he thought about the girl across from him and his increasingly strange reactions to her presence.

Even small skin to skin contact sometimes left him feeling like he'd been struck by lightning, burnt by fire and frozen by ice at the same time, all the while his stomach would be doing flips inside of him like it was performing one of Lee's katas. Her laughs and smiles were infectious making him return them until he stood there grinning like an idiot all the while unable to take his eye's off her, but not caring because as long as they smiled at each other and laughed together he was content.

Since the three weeks they had started traveling together with Jiraiya the pair had got to know each other better and in doing so had begun to trust and rely on each other more. All this Jiraiya encouraged declaring staunchly that the most powerful skill two shinobi had been team work, all the while laughing slyly and scribbling in his note book when his two charges weren't looking.

Despite the toad hermits questionable motives for encouraging team work Naruto and Hinata were progressing at an impressive rate. Hinata learning Kage Bunshin no jutsu at Naruto's insistence while the blond Genin mastered two the medium level fire jutsu's Jiraiya had in his impressive arsenal.

Naruto had jumped at the chance to help Hinata learn Kage Bunshin and was happy to help her begin mastering the fire jutsu's after she had mastered his signature move. But despite Naruto's enthusiastic help and Hinata's hard work learning the jutsu's wasn't coming easy to the kunoichi. Growing discouraged at her failure Hinata had began to despair but Jiraiya's gentle words restored her faith; _"Our Hinata may have a soul of fire but she sure doesn't have the temperament, don't worry little one, we all have our weak and strong points" _the normally blunt ero-sennin had spoken kindly. In that moment Naruto felt a surge of admiration for the old man. She still had not mastered the techniques but was coming close and Naruto would wager that she would learn them any day now.

So caught up in his thoughts of Hinata, Naruto completely forgot about the flask in his mouth and inadvertently inhaled, leaving him spluttering and coughing.

Seeing him choking Hinata stopped looking through her pack and hastily began to pat him on the back until the coughing fit had passed, leaving Naruto even more embarrassed and red faced than before.

"Gomen" he wheezed while trying to think of a quick excuse "I drank too fast" he finished lamely.

But instead of calling him a baka and giving him a disgusted look Hinata simply laughed softly and shook her head making her midnight blue hair dance around her pale face "Don't worry Naruto-kun there's plenty of water left" And once again Naruto was reminded of the huge and wonderful difference between Hinata, and his usual traveling companion and now former team mate Sakura.

Giving a sheepish grin Naruto returned the flask and lay back against the sand watching as Hinata took her own sips from the now half empty container. He found that he never tiered of watching her, even the simplest tasks she performed smoothly and gracefully thought Naruto as the girl raised the flask for another sip, her pale slender fingers holding the container steady so not a sip of water was spilt. Idly he began to scratch the whisker marks on his right cheek.

Feeling his eyes on her Hinata turned to Naruto, finding himself caught staring he quickly began chattering about the first thing that popped into his head.

"Hinata do you regret leaving home?" he blurted out the question then winced. Since leaving their village not a word had been spoken of Hinata's flight from her clan, hoping that he had not put his foot in it, Naruto waited anxiously.

Startled by the question, Hinata took a few moments to think on her answer.

"No" she finally replied "I think leaving the village with you and Jiraiya-sensei has been one of the best decisions I've made, I'm just glad you decided to invite me to join you" Hinata finished smiling shyly while twiddling her fore fingers together.

"Heh, that was nothing!" Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head bashfully.

"Nothing?" Hinata squeaked her eye's widening with shock "y-you shouted at Tsunade-sama until she gave in and let me join you, you shouted at the Hokage!"

"Yeah well the old hag acts tough but we both know who really runs the village!" Naruto joked trying to sound haughty while preening.

If possible Hinata's eyes widened even further, one did not hear the Fifth Hokage of the hidden Leaf referred to as old hag everyday. It was obvious that the girl didn't know weather to be shocked or amused, but looking at Naruto still preening and looking so smug with himself tipped the scales in favor of the latter. Holding her hands in front of her mouth it seemed that Hinata was trying to keep the mirth from escaping, but soft giggles soon became full blown laughter.

Like the chimes of a thousand tiny bells Hinata's melodious laughter filled the air making Naruto chuckle in turn. Soon both of the Genin were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe, tears of amusement running from their eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun if Tsunade-sama heard you speak like that she would run you out of the village" Hinata managed in between bursts of laughter.

"She would if she could catch me" boasted the prankster as he tried to catch his breath.

The image of the irate Fifth Hokage clutching at her skirt as she chased a grinning Naruto flashed through Hinata's mind setting her off on another bought of laughter.

Above them the sun began to slowly emerge once more as the sand storm began to subside turning the dull yellow sand a brilliant gold. Cursing Naruto once again began wrapping the white cloth around his head then helped Hinata pack the rest of their things away.

And so they set off once again stopping every now and then when they saw one of Jiraiya's markers embedded in the sand.

The hermit had went ahead to scout out the nearest village, claiming that it would be quicker if he went on ahead. Naruto had claimed that the old man had wanted some time alone to perv. Hinata hadn't said anything but Naruto was pretty sure that she didn't believe him, and why would she? Around Hinata, Jiraiya stopped behaving like the old pervert Naruto knew so well and became more like a kindly grandfather looking after his favorite grandchild. For the first time Naruto witnessed a Jiraiya who's head wasn't lost in thoughts of women and even though he though it a great improvement he didn't think it would last, the man was a pervert to the core.

Since the begging of their trip the toad hermit had turned into a fount of information teaching them about the landscape and how to live off it, about various flowers and roots that would help heal a wound and cure other ailments (it turned out Hinata knew most of these already) and lastly about the local folk lore of both the country of Fire and Wind. Most of these Hinata had heard as a child but Naruto drank in each story with a child like fascination that surprised both of his traveling companions.

When Hinata had innocently asked how he didn't know any of the stories that were the staple of the children of Konoha, the blond Genin just laughed and waved her question away, an odd expression on his face. Naruto remembered long ago asking one of his minders for a bed time story, all he had got was a cuff to the head and a rough "Go to sleep", he hadn't asked again.

So they traveled for another hour following Jiraiya's markers until finally as they crested a large dune they saw below them a small village walled to keep out the biting desert wind.

With a "Whoop!" of joy Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began rushing down the sand towards the village, he could already taste the ramen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heavy rain had begun to fall; the dark clouds covering a crescent moon making an already gloomy night seem sinister. For the various taverns and pubs located around the countries of the shinobi such nights were a god send. Patrons would come to dry off and share a pint while drying off near the fire while exchanging gossip and rumors with friends and neighbors.

In the Smiths Hammer, a less than reputable tavern in the outskirts of Thunder country exactly such a thing was happening. Even though the patrons were in appearance seedier than your average tavern goers they still enjoyed a warm drink and the company of their fellow man on such a dreary night. In the decrepit tavern the patrons sat on rickety and mismatched chairs around creaky drink stained tables. The floor which was covered in wood shavings to absorb any spilt drinks looked like it hadn't been changed in months if not years. Most of the clientele seemed to prefer long hooded cloaks which obscured most if not all of the wearer, while the few persons that didn't cover up really should have as their appearances would have put even the mangiest tramp or the meanest thug to shame. The aroma of the establishment was that of a week old dead dog and only added to the 'unique' charm of the place, while the bar staff finished off the whole look. The term 'happy to help' clearly had never been heard in this part of the country as most drinks were served with a glare most only saved for their hated enemies.

'A seedier place you could not find' was one of the few boasts the tavern could claim. Which perfectly suited many of the patrons, one such being Noriko, formerly of the Yamanaka clan, a young woman of sixteen whose appearance was masked by a black cloak embroidered with red clouds?

She sat and listened to the mass of humanity around her while sipping what the barkeeper had claimed was mead, the taste however could have classified it as anything from vomit to really tasty gutter water.

Grimacing with the vile taste the girl concentrated on the conversations around her, listening to any information that would be valid to her mission. She had been nursing the drink for over an hour and still not a word was said about the young Hyuuga heiress who had disappeared from Konoha so suddenly.

Pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose irritably the girl rose from her table and threaded her way through the crowded room looking for her partner. Looking from table to table still she could not spot a second figure in the same cloak, with a growing feeling of dread she headed for the exit.

Fat drops of rain fell from the heavens turning the dirt path leading to the inn into a mass of mud and puddles, making her way gingerly through the mess the girl began to curse as the falling rain covered her glasses turning the world into a collection of blurs. Now unable to see clearly and slowly getting soaked the young woman headed onwards headless of the dirt and water. Hearing a sigh over the pounding rain she looked to her right seeing nothing but the trees which surrounded the path. About to continue onwards she head another sound, this time a moan. Making her decision she turned from her path and entered the forest, as silent as a ghost.

Gliding through the trees she was pleased to find herself mostly sheltered from the falling rain, which was only noticeable by the soft thumps it produced as it hit the forest canopy above. As she entered further the sounds became more pronounced, heavy breathing intertwined with moans and a silent voice begging "Please….please"

Her unease turned to a mix of horror and disgust, she knew what she was about to see, she had witnessed it before. But even as a part of her begged herself to turn away, to go back to the warm tavern, another more reckless part kept her legs moving towards the sounds. Morbid curiosity filling her she continued like a moth to the flame. And as she passed another oak she saw.

The scene could have been taken right out of a romance novel, in the faint light of the moon two figures stood embracing seeming to be in the middle of a passionate kiss. The woman's long inky black hair covering most of hers and her partners faces then traveling further down to blend in the black cloak of the Akatsuki, almost invisible in the darkness of the trees, the red clouds embroidered along the black silk unseen in the gloom. Soft kissing sounds mingled with the patter of the falling rain, and then stopped. The black haired woman slowly moved her face away from the partners. The expression on the man's face confirmed that something was very wrong, and that this was anything but a romantic scene.

Noriko recognized him, she had seen him earlier in the tavern laughing with another group of men. In the tavern he had been wearing a roguish smile on this face while his blue eyes had twinkled with mirth, all that had changed. Mouth now agape his eyes bulged and rolled in their sockets wildly while tears leaked from them, blue eyes screaming the pain that showed clearly on his face. But where such an expression on any other man would have been accompanied by tortured screams of pain all this one managed to expel from his mouth were horrified weak sobs of "Please…….please"

"My beautiful one" purred the woman as she stroked his chest.

"Please…".

"You love me don't you?" she half asked half demanded while softly stroking his cheek with back of one hand.

A spasm of pain passed across the man's face as the skin she had touched blackened and died "Please….." croaked the man, his life clearly ending "please…….please".

Noriko stopped herself from vomiting as she witnessed what she considered the vilest bloodline in creation. Being born in Konoha she had never understood the fanatical hatred of unique bloodlines that had spread in some countries, Wave Country being a good example. But over the two years she had been with her partner she had not only began to understand, but also to fear herself.

"What kind of ill luck would give you the ability to cause pain simply by touch?" Noriko thought still feeling sick at her partners, Itoshi Ayame condition. She also knew now that the ability want controllable which was why at this moment a man was dieing.

"Tell me" she Ayame, her face hidden by the darkness.

"Please, tell me you love me" she begged desperately, getting nothing but another feeble "please". For a moment the Noriko saw a paroxysm of despair and rage pass through her partners face as a stray beam of moon light briefly caught her.

"Tell me you love me!" shrieked the woman, her hands tightening around the man's throat. Her only reply was a gurgling noise as his throat blackened beneath her hands.

With a scream of rage and misery Ayame began to beat the man, each new strike darkening his skin more until blood began leaking from the hideous wounds.

Noriko watched with growing horror and then bolted running through the forest, the hood of her black cloak catching on branches and bushes as she sped back to the path tearing the cloth from her head and letting her long gold hair fall free. All the while screams of pain and fury echoed behind her.

After a few seconds frantic running she reached the muddy trail leading to the tavern. The girl stopped breathing hoarsely more from fright than anything else. Looking around she saw the faint lights of the tavern partially hidden behind a rise of trees and realized at she had distanced her from the building rather than nearing it.

With a bitter laugh the girl fell to her knees, letting the pounding rain soak her as mud seeped through her cloak freezing her feet and legs. She felt numb, that thing tearing a man apart in the forest was her partner, the woman she had traveled with now for two years and she had now for the second time seen her commit a vile murder. The worst thing was knowing that it would happen again, and knowing that it had already happened before, countless times. _'Knowing that you wont do anything to stop it' _a sly part of her mind whispered to her. She ignored it, what did her, a member of the Akatsuki care for the life of one pathetic man? She herself had killed countless times and saw many others die, it was nothing to her. _'Ah, but to see them die so horribly' _she grimaced.

A brief flash of lightning and the boom of distant thunder sounded distracting the now drenched girl from her dark thoughts. Standing up she started to trudge back to the tavern when a voice stopped her.

"Noriko"

She stopped and turned in surprise swiftly scanning the path and trees surrounding it with no results.

"It really is you" the feminine voice came again seeming shocked.

A flash of lightning, this time illuminating the speaker who stood in the boughs of a tree fifteen feet away. She wore a simple white mask decorated with large red segmented eyes painted around the eye holes and a set of mandibles painted where a mouth should have been. White plates covered most of her forearms, the plate on her left arm so long that if jutted past her elbow, the same material covered her torso and shins. Crouching on the bow of the tree her armour wet and shining in the feeble moonlight gave her the appearance of a deadly insect, tense and ready to strike. The two tattoos one of a flame underlined below that of a leaf displayed proudly on her right arm confirmed Noriko's immediate assumption that this was an ANBU of Konoha.

The ANBU jumped gracefully from the tree flipping in the air once before landing seven feet from the now wary Noriko.

"Who are you" Noriko asked readying a jutsu that would have the woman immobilised in nanoseconds.

Instead of replying the ANBU simply undid her mask letting it fall to the mud with a dull squish

For the second time that night Noriko got a very unpleasant shock " Jeska w-what are you doing here!?"

The ANBU herself a girl no older than sixteen narrowed her dark eyes in anger "That was my question, they told me Itachi had killed you" accusation and fury thick in her voice.

The unmasked kunoichi stood there in the rain, short black hair refusing to bow to the weight of the water slowly soaking it making it look even wilder than Noriko remembered. The same lips, the same slightly upturned nose and the same dark eyes fixated on her drinking in a friend thought dead for years.

Noriko simply stood and stared for a few moments at the best friend she never thought to see again.

"Well he didn't kill me, he took me with him" she managed finally.

"Why? Why did you go Noriko? Why did you leave!?" Jeska asked a edge of despair mixing with the anger.

But Noriko heard the unasked question; "why didn't you take me?"

"I-I met him as he was making his escape and convinced him to take me" Noriko began hesitantly her eyes far away, remembering. "He was acting so strangely but I managed to convince him to double back into the village and try and find you but when we came to our meeting place you weren't there. By that time the whole village was in uproar, we had to leave without you to avoid capture. Before we left Itachi performed a strange jutsu which created a perfect copy of my body, he didn't want my parents to know that I'd betrayed the Leaf. I'm sorry Jeska.

Blood drained from the raven haired ANBU's face leaving her skin looking almost translucent in the faint moonlight. The rain dripping onto Noriko's glasses made her friend seem like a pale spirit, her face now blurring with her white her armor.

Shaking her head slowly Jeska whispered hoarsely "Noriko, I'm going to have to kill you"

"No Jeska, join us. It'll be like before, the three of us doing what ever we want" Noriko pleaded hoping against hope. Her friend stood silent seeming to freeze, then a hint of movement, she shook her head weakly, uncertainly. Then just as Noriko began to speak Jeska shook her head more firmly.

"No, it's too late for that Noriko, my family are depending on me and with the Third dead, Tsunade-sama needs every able bodied shinobi, the Leaf is fading, **my** village is on the brink of collapse" the overstated word reminding Noriko painfully that she was now a renegade "and I wont abandon it. My responsibility as a ANBU captain of Konoha demands that I-"

"Don't do it Jeska" Noriko's voice rang out warningly "I don't want to kill you"

"I don't know how much you've improved but before you left you had still never beaten me in any of our matches. Also, know that I am now considered one of the finest fighters in the Aburame clan. Noriko, you cant win" Jeska said dispassionately, stating a fact, but then she was never one to brag Noriko thought sadly.

"Jeska don't do this" the blond warned.

But the appeal went unheeded as the wild haired ANBU raised her arms, adding the sound of thousands of bugs to the patter of the falling rain.

Luminous green insects crawled onto Jeska's arms and began to fly, looking like tiny glowing fireworks as they rose. They joined the normal bugs in flight throwing the immediate area into a soft emerald glow.

Poison bugs, highly evolved bugs that not only had the ability of poisoning opponents but also bestowed resistance to most other poisons. Noriko remembered the day Jeska had attained the insects. The normally solemn girl had been bursting with happiness, very few of the Aburame clan managed to cultivate the deadly creatures within their bodies, to achieve such a feat was a symbol of pride and great promise to the clan. To celebrate the two friends had went to their favourite ice cream parlour, It turned out the new bugs liked the ice cream as much as the girls, joining Jeska in green droves to sample the desert. The bugs had promptly been dubbed ice cream bugs by the giggling kunoichi's.

"Ice cream bugs" Noriko blurted, snapping her out of the happy memory of another life.

Jeska recoiled as if struck, the swarm of flying bugs recoiling with her "Damn you Noriko don't make this harder" she said, a flash of pain tracing her features.

But in that moment of hesitation Noriko won. Even as her friend spoke her hands began to form seals beginning the most powerful Genjutsu she knew. Seeing the blond kunoichi's sudden flurry of movement Jeska raised her hand ordering her bugs to attack. But even as they began their flight towards cloaked girl the last seal was completed.

"Ultimate deception no jutsu!"

As suddenly as they had started the little green comets stopped. Buzzing almost in a confused manner the glowing bugs began to retreat.

A look of complete astonishment showed it's self on Jeska's face "What did you do" she gasped near panic "I can't feel her at all!" she screamed clutching at her chest.

"You shouldn't have told me about her" Noriko sobbed "you should have kept it a secret!" she screamed accusingly.

A look of horrified comprehension dawned on the raven haired teens face "You're controlling her"

Still crying Noriko nodded "I'm sorry Jeska, I'm so sorry"

A look of utter fear swamped the Aburame's black eyes, then receded slightly as determination came to the fore, Jeska began running at her friend, a kunai gripped firmly in her right hand. Even as she ran, behind Jeska's hammering heart the Queen attacked.

The Queen, the most important organism in the hive lived within every Aburame shinobi. Nesting behind the beating heart of her host she directed the hive within the rest of the body using commands both hormonal and chakra based to carry out the will of the shinobi she resided within. And using that knowledge Noriko had created her own Genjutsu, one that would fool the most vital creature within her friends body to act against her.

'Who'd have thought that Jeska would be killed by a secret she told her best friend' Noriko thought bitterly tears and rain now indistinguishable on her face.

Reeling in confusion the Queen held fast by Noriko's powerful jutsu attacked the host she had lived in for fifteen years. Wickedly sharp mandibles and scythe like arms pierced her hosts, Jeska's heart, stopping the girl in her tracks only three feet away from Noriko.

"Oh", sounding surprised Jeska shuddered then fell to her knees. Before she could fall further Noriko had her, wrapping her arms around her dieing friend.

"Noriko" Jeska gasped, her hand clutching the traitors shoulder with desperate strength.

"What is it?" she sniffed while softly stroking her friend's unruly hair.

"Love you" she managed smiling dimly, her eyes far away, then, "tell him……..tell him I love him too", and then with a last shuddering breath the spark went from her dark eye's, Aburame Jeska died.

Noriko felt as if the hands of the Death God themselves had just entered her chest and tore out her heart. With a scream of pure sorrow she collapsed into the mud, holding Jeska's corpse like it was the last precious thing on earth.

Through the raw grief she only had one thought, _'How am I going to tell Itachi I killed one of our cells?'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He had grease dripping from his chin and fingers, his cloths were in mud smeared tatters, and he probably smelled like something that had died three days ago, but Tetoya Mizuki had never felt better.

Shuffling closer to his small camp fire the missing-nin took another roasting rabbit from it's spit and bit into it's haunch savoring the crunch of the seared flesh and the salty flavor that filled his mouth.

'Sure beats the tasteless crap I got in prison'

After the time spent in a dark, damp cell the forest teeming with life and sound was heaven. Before the prospect of catching his own food and sleeping on the forest floor would have filled him with disgust, now such thoughts sent bolts of pure happiness through him, he was free and every twig that dug in his back when he went to sleep and every rabbit that evaded his capture reminded him of that fact.

At first he hadn't known what it was, a strange feeling had crept up on him as he began to live of the land, traversing trees, digging for roots, hunting wild game. When he had finally understood this strange and peaceful feeling he had gotten quiet a shock, for the first time in his life he felt content.

'Fuck power, this is happiness and I'm going to squeeze every bit of it out of the time I have'

Mizuki doubted that he would live much longer; his employer had bid him to wait in the deeper areas of the forest surrounding Konoha until he was summoned. Even if he managed to assassinate his target he had no illusions about living long after.

'Either the Leaf will kill me or my employer will to ensure silence'

He couldn't escape, the mysterious Kan had promised him that he would learn the second he left the forest and Mizuki didn't want to test him. Right now the only thing keeping a pack of hunter-nin off his back was the Genjutsu Kan had placed on his old cell, his former captors still believed him to be at their beck and call.

Absently gnawing on a rabbit bone he mused about how much he had changed during his time in the cell, all his dreams of power had been scoured away. It's hard to maintain the ambition of Hokage in a prison cell.

You don't know what you've got till it's gone was the old saying; Mizuki had always thought that he understood it. He remembered idly quoting the phrase once when his T.V conked out leaving him sitcom less for weeks. He finished gnawing the bone and laughed, losing a T.V was one thing. But losing the right to decent food (he licked his fingers clean of grease enjoying the taste), to fresh air (he breathed in the night savouring the smells of pine and earth), to simply gaze at the sky (he looked above admiring the starry night).

What did the pretty Hokage hat matter, _'Why be leader of the village when you can be king of the forest'_ he thought with a snort of laughter

On a sudden whim he jumped to his feet and ran from the fire, with a "WHOOP!" he leap into the forest canopy running as fast as he could, savoring the tense and flex of his muscles as they carried him faster and higher. Climbing among the trees and sliding along their branches he felt like a kid again, a kid in his own playground. A playground of which he knew every nook and cranny, where he was invincible.

So he laughed and ran, he didn't know where he was going or why, but he ran, feeling a wildness enter him like the wildness of the forest it's self was entering him and claiming him as one of it's own. Ancient oaks, willows, cedars, and evergreens he passed in seconds feeling an almost unnatural awareness of their life force around him, like slumbering giants they lay, massive, teeming with vitality yet utterly still. He sped on, the trees around him turning into green blurs, until ahead he saw something that made him stop in wonder.

In front of him lay the largest tree he had ever seen, as a man dwarfed a child so did this tree dwarf all others around it. The Heart tree, seed father, first tree. He, like all children of Konoha had heard stories of this tree; it was a holy place for many of the clans and featured heavily in most of their mythologies. Centuries ago there had been many of these leviathans dotted around the countries of the Shinobi but as they years passed many had died, either due to disease or causes of man (the brief but bloody war between Leaf and Stone had been started by a stone shinobi's destruction of a Heart tree sapling that had began to growing on the borders of Fire country) until the only one Heart tree left lay in the country of Fire next to Konoha. Some legends even claimed that the tree had sentient awareness and could speak when it chose to. Before he had would have snorted at such a notion but in the noon light the trees majesty seemed unmatched, as he gazed upon it he though anything possible.

Walking towards it in a daze he touched it's rough bark feeling it's sticky sap beneath his skin like blood, he suddenly felt incredibly insignificant. A sense of awe overwhelmed him, he felt humbled, but even as this emotion took him the fierce joy that had filled him all night did not disappear but instead grew. He felt that somehow he had found his place in the world and a profound rightness suffused him. Mizuki looked above at the huge branches towering over him, instinctively he bowed his head letting his forehead touch the bark of the ancient tree. Instantly he felt a life force so huge it bordered on godly, he felt it turn it's attention to him.

'Little one,' it boomed in a cavernous voice, conveying untold ages of wisdom _'you have answered my summons, I have need of you'_

The voice rocked into his mind, he felt like a sledge hammer was beating at his brain, Mizuki simply sagged against the Heart tree too overwhelmed to speak.

'You will warn them, the darkness is coming once again to consume the earth. The Youkai and your race have forgotten your true roles and it seems it is left up to me to remind you. Now see the past and remember'

Suddenly he felt himself falling backwards, arms flailing wildly he screamed, then just as suddenly as it had began it stopped. He found himself flying, and he saw.

He saw a land torn by war, drenched in blood and chaos. He saw demons, countless demons shining like suns of every imaginable color standing side by side on a great plain, he could feel their dread and sadness, their death was approaching. And just as the Youkai waited exhibiting a riot of stunning colors so their opponents stood on the other end of the plain, beings so black that their very presence drank the light surrounding them. To Mizuki, looking at it from a birds eye view the contrasts was staggering to see, like life and death staring at each other from across the room.

Then with roars that shook the very pillars of creation the tide of darkness came forward, the earth shaking with their approach.. Returning it's own roars, howls and shrieks of defiance the Youkai prepared for battle. And so the tide of blackness crashed against the multicolored host.

Mizuki's view of the battle shifted as his birds eye view was changed, zooming in until it seemed he was walking through the carnage. A foot away from him a colossal bear spirit shining in white brilliance had it's throat torn out by a shadowy monstrosity with countless arms and a huge gaping maw. Mizuki watched in terror as the thing began to tear at the bears dissipating body only to have it's feast interrupted as a giant cerulean falcon shrieked, plummeting from the sky it's clawed feet plunging into the beings misshapen head and destroying it before it could even look up. The fighting seemed to go on for hours, constantly surging and ebbing from one sides favor to the others.

A violet colored wolf hamstrung a dark being that looked like a hideously mutated hound, it fell to the earth with a screech of pain and was quickly butchered by a emerald green preying mantis it's scythe like hands moving in a blur to end the struggling creatures life. It in turn was covered by a sheet of foul black liquid spat from the mouth of another monstrosity, looking like a organic cannon held up by pulsating tentacles. The mantis clicked in agony as the tarry substance began to corrode it's exoskeleton, only to be saved as a orange toad jumped up washing the thick fluid away with a jet of water from it's mouth. On the fighting raged and slowly but surely the Youkai began to be pushed back by the seemingly endless masses of their inky enemies.

Mizuki felt wetness on his cheeks as tears of despair escaped him his eyes witnessing countless heroes fight and die. He watched as the same violet wolf he had seen earlier go mad with grief as it witnessed it's entire pack slain. With a howl of agony it ran into the black mass, killing five of the black monsters and taking a sixth down even as they overwhelmed it, tearing it apart. The wolf's brilliant violet fur flickering and then disappearing in the shadow.

Once again Mizuki found himself floating above the melee, helplessly watching as the light was slowly swallowed. But then he noticed two pinpricks of color in the middle of the black mass. A fox, it's blood red glow easily distinguishable from the darkness surrounding it. The demon moved through the vile creatures ringing it, untouchable as the wind. Mizuki gasped with shock, it was the same fox! He watched amazed as the same Kyubi that had attacked Konoha leap nimbly away from attack aimed at it all the while laughing in an unmistakably feminine voice. Shaking his head with disbelief the nin rubbed his eyes making sure that it was in fact the same spirit, and it was. He could never forget the monster that had almost destroyed his village. It was almost identical to the last time he had seen it only if anything it looked younger and, he noted with surprise, where before there had been nine tails only three were now showing, waving wildly in the air as the Kyubi dodged and span among the shadows.

Twenty feet away from the glowing red fox another demon ran among the shade's. It's banded black tail held stiffly in the air a gold tinted Tanuki also danced among them laughing disparagingly, at the creatures around it standing out like a glinting like a gold coin among the shadows.

He watched amazed as first the Kyubi then Tanuki seemed to jump straight into two different shadow creatures. Their pursuers becoming puzzled at the sudden disappearance of their quarries looked around but soon lost interest brining their attention back the beleaguered Youkai. But Mizuki undeterred carefully examined the two shadow beings the demons had disappeared within. He watched as the shadow the Kyubi had disappeared into grinned at the Tanuki's shadow being, it's red grin returned by a golden one.

As one the two possessed shadows leapt onto their former comrades and began tearing into them with wild abandon. Confused at the sudden attack at their backs the other shadow creatures lashed out at each other soon starting a free for all. Mizuki all the while keeping his eyes on the disguised Kyubi and Tanuki watched with rising hope as the two repeated the trick again and again until countless dark beasts began to attack each other seeming to all but forget the Youkai they were battling with not moments before.

Laughing with unholy glee the disguised demons ran through the shadows killing indiscriminately until finally throwing of their cloaks and showing their true colors. By this time the dark beasts were too embroiled with killing each other to notice the two tricksters who rejoined the other Youkai, bowing to the cheers their comrades showered them with.

Mizuki watched laughing with relief as the demons regrouped and as one charged into the dark mass of their disarrayed enemies. Plunging and cleaving into them like a hot knife through butter, and with that charge, thoroughly disheartened the shadows scattered retreating wherever possible. Suddenly the scene changed.

A different place, peaks rose around him now tipped in snow. The air was heavy with cold and the ground thick with cold, again two hosts stood waiting for battle. But this time it was the shadows that were outnumbered, assembled in a defensive ring as on the other side of them waited the Youkai and at their feet dwarfed by their allies seeming like ants stood humans. Countless numbers of them, riding horses, lizards, wolfs, lions, bears, even snakes Mizuki was surprised to see. He saw people of all ages from wrinkly grandfathers to callow youths of both gender all wearing identical grim expressions. There would be much death today.

A demon stalked from the assembled ranks and turned to the waiting mass. It was once again the same Kyubi only this time four tails swayed in the wind.

"It is time!" the Kyubi cried, feminine voice echoing around the clearing, Mizuki hesitantly began thinking of the fox as a she. "Let's finish this once and for all, today we send the Oni back to the hell they came from!". At the crowds roar of approval she turned. And as one the host surged forward running through the snow with astonishing speed, and just as they met with the Oni a blast of light brought Mizuki back to reality.

He blinked owlishly until the bark in front of him came into focus.

'Warn Konoha little human, you must bring the demons back' the trees voice resonated within him.

Still disorientated he shook his head weakly wanting to tell the tree that demons were evil, that they hated humans. But then he remembered the Kyubi and in doing so remembered Naruto "I…I'll see what I can do"

'You must do this Mizuki, you must also tell the Hokage that a group of shinobi will soon arrive in the village, and she is to send them to me'

"Wait you just expect me to waltz into Kono- wait, what do you mean **she**?"

'The Fifth Hokage'

"What Fifth!? What happened to the Third!"

'He lost his life to the Death God'

"Death God!?, oh never mind it doesn't matter anyway I cant go into Konoha they'll kill me as soon as speak to me"

'You must do this' the tree repeated stolidly.

"I don't have to do anything!" Mizuki retorted begging to grow angry.

'Mizuki I have chosen you as my speaker'

"You've chosen me to tell the people who want nothing better than to kill me that a tree in the woods has proclaimed the apocalypse and the only way to stop it is to return the blood thirsty Youkai to the world?"

'I'm glad you understand little one' the Heart tree rumbled sounding proud of him.

Mizuki gaped at the tree before him "Don't I get a choice in this?"

'We don't always get a choice little one'

"What's to stop me from simply going from here and ignoring your warnings?"

'You believe them and you don't want to see the end of the world any more than I do'

"All right, but I'm going to die" Mizuki acceded, sighing in defeat. Then through his contact with the tree he felt a huge surge of pride and affection, he couldn't help but smile.

'Don't worry, while you are my speaker I will protect you with my power'

Unnaturally, as soon as the words were spoken Mizuki felt all his worries melt away. Again he felt the wildness that had drove him on earlier return.

'Go little one, enjoy this night, tomorrow your true task begins'

Needing no further urging Mizuki broke contact with the Heart tree and again raced through the forest once again feeling the sense of rightness fill him.

Jumping from tree to tree seeing a great cleft ahead with a huge run up, he jumped. Jagged rock beneath and the timeless sky above he flew between earth and heaven, between life and death and crowed with exaltation. A small part of his mind warned him to stay quiet that such noise will bring the hunters down on him, but he ignored it refusing to let such a small thing as death spoil this night. With a thud he landed inches from the edge rolling to absorb the impact and without missing a beat continued on.

Through the blur of trees he saw a lake ahead and with a cry of delight he sprang from the topmost branch of the ancient willow bordering the lake and leap in, the icy water taking his breath away. He swam for how long he could not say letting the water wash away the dirt from his body and the worries from his soul, and when he finally emerged he felt reborn, read for anything.

Ready to die.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The moment they entered the village they knew that something strange was going on. The entrance which should have at least had one guard was deserted; as were the narrow streets and market stalls they passed giving them the uncomfortable impression that they had just entered a ghost town.

Naruto's initial irritation at finding a third food stall empty began to deepen into full blown worry, where they ever going to eat?

Hinata however was taking the disappearance of the villagers far more seriously, hearing a distant roar the pair began running through the empty streets following the sound. Turning a sharp corner they found where all the people had gone ahead of them seemed to be the entire population of the small village. Their backs turned to the two Genins, their attentions focused on something that Hinata and Naruto could not see.

"Thirteen years I've been waiting for this, you should have been put down a long time ago" the voice floated above the crowed filled with the promise of death. Another voice replied softer than the first, it sounded slightly familiar to Naruto.

Wanting to see what was going on Naruto began to push through the crowd losing Hinata in the press.

"You're not touching my brother!" a young woman's voice screamed.

'Now that definitely sounded familiar' mused Naruto, looking around him for Hinata, Naruto saw the gentle natured girl trying to politely move through the crowd.

"A-ano, excuse me…..p-pardon me" her soft voice failing to reach the ears of the riveted throng.

Naruto sighed; he added being louder on the list of things to teach the girl. Moving back towards her Naruto grabbed her by the hand feeling the strange feeling surge through him again, looking into her surprised eyes he grinned "This is how you do it Hinata-chan" and with that Naruto began pushing through the crowed using his free elbow to good effect leaving a trail of devastation at his back. Still clutching Hinata by the hand he plowed forward leaving the shocked girl following in his wake trying to apologies to the various injured villagers, "S-sorry, oh dear are you ok?, I'm very sorry"

Seeing an opening ahead Naruto gave one last jab with his elbow catching an unfortunately tall man in the crotch. With a shriek of pain the man went down, Naruto passed happily not even noticing the man. "H-he didn't mean it" Hinata managed weakly as she passed the crouching man who was by now in tears.

Naruto's happiness on finally seeing what was going on disappeared. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara stood in a line all looking the worse for wear, threads of blood across their faces, their cloths torn and stained in the same fluid. Kankuro leaning heavily on Gaara's shoulders while Temari stood in front of them protectively ready for battle. Her fan out showing all three purple dots, a resolute look on her face. Across from them stood five men, an aura of death radiating off them like heat from the afternoon sun, their forehead protectors glinting in the light showing the hourglass of the Sand, they were unmistakably Jounins.

It looked like a very bad situation, so Naruto did what he did best. He escalated the situation.

"Gaara!? What the hell's going on!?"

The deathly blank look on Gaara's face fell away to be replaced with an expression of pure amazement "Naruto!?"

Deep within the blond haired Genin the Kyubi grinned, her red grin returned by a golden one…..

Author Notes:

First of all thanks David for betaing the chapter and doing a great job at that!

Well that took an age and a half to write. I had real trouble writing Noriko's scene writers block struck and it took me like a week to actually get it done. I'm still not too happy with it and I feel a rushed the Ayame's interaction with the poor sod she got into the forest. I will be explaining more of her background and abilities in further chapters. The whole scene was written to introduced a few more Akutsuki members.

Mizuki's scene was completely re written, he was going to leave the story in a matter of chapters but after reading some Japanese mythology about the Youkai, Oni and Shinto religion (the whole nature thing) I decided to drastically change the plot of the story and keep him for a while longer.

Go here for demon info/ Japanese folk lore

I'm going to try and release a chapter every two weeks, since I've got back from my hols I've got a job and I'm going to try and spend as much time with my friends before they all run off to uni. I'm sorry if that's too long but I gotta do what I gotta do!

Reviewers:

Deepest thanks to all my reviewers;

Wormkaizer, Anon, Xoni Newcomer, kadashi the wandering reviewer, **Gopu, Drekko, EmeraldBlossom, Cookie6, EfrainMan, oOoshortayoOo, Devinj2000, Copy-Nin-Kakashi, The Dark Necromancer, Judiann, Emotwo, Licht Sieger, Gemin16, Crutches, The Prime Minister, Daniel of Lorien, trutenor, Edha Ohn, Mikeh, Ahyanah, Rune-Rune, SacredGoggles, Falcon-Rider, Kuwabaras pupil and I.P.Freely, David, Valkun, hikariko,** **DarkFusion, xero-ghost, Toruxxx, Sirus183,** **kai013, animEvivvErz, ookami-kun, leftcenter, DeathWorks, CanalVorfeed1, minimerc, madpostman, wayfarer-redemption, skunktrain, chibified kistunes, smatdesa, Overlord of DARKNESS, Takai, Blade-Zero, **and **Alexires.**

Well as everyone now knows Hinata has in fact gone with Naruto and Jiraiya, who knows what she will be able to accomplish in four years! I've got it all planned out and hopefully you'll like the development as much as I do.

Xero-ghost in reply to the whole Ganasku matter, well the guy was aiming for the eventual domination of the Uchiha clan not just a ruckus between Hiashi and Hinata which does little to disrupt the Leaf as a whole but totally shoots his plan to pieces.

Skunktrain you're right, I shouldn't have ended the chapter that way, I was going for a dramatic finish, but as you've seen in this chapter (if you've read it!) I didn't jump ahead four years and the end of chapter eight does give the impression that I will. I'll find some time and fix it.

Overlord of DARKNESS well there is a little bit of Gaara in the chapter, originally I was going to write more but decided against it, I wanted to get this chapter out because it's been long enough already. But there will be plenty more Gaara and the other two (as unimportant as they are. Jk!)

Anon thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you've stuck with the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Thanks also to the **Kitsune no Hana **crew. Xero-ghost, Crutches, Hikariko, and Chibified Kitsunes, we all hang about at this NaruHina shrine, I would recommended it for all fans of the pairing. All credit from this great site is due to our resident Hokage Lillikira.

I've only gotten this far thanks to everyone's encouragement and support, I couldn't have done it without you guys, and girls!! Thanks everyone, keep reading and keep those reviews coming. Wormkaizer deserves a special mention here having reviewed every single chapter. Thanks mate!


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Growth

Author : Flame Catalyst

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters, It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama……..I love that guy!

Summary : In the lands of the shinobi events are coming to a head. In these turbulent times new enemies will be made, new alliances forged, and in the eye of the storm the outcasts will join together to change the course of history. NaruHina

Waah! Another stupidly long delay. I decided to cut my loses and release a much shorter chapter ten than I had originally planned. Have a read and tell me what you think

Chapter 10

The tension rose thick and palatable, it hung cloyingly in the air leaving a bad taste in Gaara's mouth. He was close to exhaustion, almost in the same state he had been after his fight with Naruto.

They had been running for days, always just one step ahead of their pursuers. Within him Shukaku roared, craving blood making it's thirst Gaara's own. The Suna Genin shook; it was taking all his will power to resist the demon.

Bloodshot eye's looked wildly at the crowd then at the five Jounins standing arrogantly only fifteen feet away, finally coming to rest at a short figure who had just exited from the throng. Wrapped in white robes the figure was almost unrecognizable, only his brilliant blue eyes giving clue to who resided within the coverings.

The person cried out and Gaara instantly knew. It was the voice, that piercing happy voice that made his teeth stand on edge. Only one person in the world sounded so happy yet clueless at the same time.

"Naruto!?"

Startled, Temari and Kankuro turned to the source of Gaara's surprise.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kankuro gasped still clutching his brother's shoulder tightly. Weak from blood loss, the puppeteer's purple tattoos stood out in sharp contrast to his pale face. Temari gave Gaara a worried look. Her normally sharp eyes were dull, ringed by dark hollows, her fatigue clear for all to see.

They were in a very bad situation; his siblings were as exhausted as he was. It was doubtful that they would be able to take on the five Jounins. But if Uzumaki Naruto was thrown into the mix they didn't stand a chance.

Gaara watched as Naruto tore of his face coverings revealing an identical, if slightly redder version of the boy he remembered. While on the outside it seemed that the Suna nin had regained his composure, in reality Gaara was thinking furiously of a way to get out of this situation with his siblings alive. Making a decision Gaara swallowed his pride and ground out;

"Uzumaki Naruto…….please help us"

The look of surprise on Naruto's face was mirrored by his siblings.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Kankuro murmured, totally stupefied.

"Just shut up" the red head whispered.

To say Naruto was shocked by Gaara's request was an understatement; the hyper blond was left bereft of words, a rare occasion at the best of times. His immediate urge was to laugh at the plea made by the person who had attempted to kill him and his cell. But despite his short comings Naruto wasn't without empathy, he could feel the dull fear and fatigue that permeated the Sand trio. They were in no condition to fight, and those Jounins didn't look as if they were going to be gentle.

"They smell like prey" Kyubi rumbled, sounding for some reason distressed.

Looking into Gaara's eyes made crazed by his desperation or maybe despite it wrenched Naruto's heart.

'Like looking at my evil twin' the blond winced and then made his decision. Slowly he let his fox grin appear on his face and winked broadly.

"What's this!? The mighty Gaara of the Desert is begging help from peasants, and a little child at that" one of the Jounins laughed harshly.

"Hey baka," Naruto screamed as he adjusted his forehead protector clenching his fists in readiness "don't underestimate me!"

"Hey, he's a Leaf nin"

"He's a kid" added the previously laughing Jounin scornfully.

"Yeah? Well so is Gaara" replied his companion.

The tallest of the five spoke up; "Shut up the both of you" he admonished his companions earning disgruntled glares but silence nonetheless.

He was dressed in the same flak jacket and combats as the other four but this Jounin's attitude differed to the others. Where his companions seemed eager for the battle to join, he was keeping a cool head, not letting his emotions interfere with the mission. Short cropped silver hair rested above a grizzled face made all the more severe by the patchwork of scars covering it. Here was a man who had survived decades in a career that all but promised an early grave to those who walked its path. All those who witnessed him had no doubt that this was the leader of this cell.

He took a step forward separating himself from the group and addressed Naruto "Look kid, I don't know who you are but this has got nothing to do with you. Just stay out of the way until we're done" his tone held a firm note of command; this was a man who was used to being obeyed. Without waiting for Naruto's reply the Jounin turned his stare onto the trio of Suna Genins.

"Gaara……." he spoke the word slowly, as if savouring it "the chase has gone on long enough. Submit now or I will kill you for treachery against our village"

At the mention of 'treachery' the crowded audience flinched collectively and moved back a few feet, any missing nin was to be avoided like the plague.

As exhausted and bloody as he was, the statement didn't ruffle Gaara for a second, "What makes you think I will die so easily?"

"You may be psychotic but you aren't stupid, your chakra levels are rock bottom. Not even an animal like you can continue this fight…….**now submit or your siblings will be the first to die**" At a hand signal from their leader the other Jounins quickly jumped to surround Temari and Kankuro, cold steel hovering centimetres from their jugulars.

At the Jounins hand signal the gourde on the Suna Genin's back began to shake, the vibrations increasing until little flakes of sand chipped and flew from Gaara's face. The red heads eyes widened and a terribly blank look stole onto his face "You're making us angry" he whispered.

"Submit or we will kill them" stated the older ninja doggedly.

Within the boy, Shukaku increased his struggles as he felt Gaara's iron will weakening. _'I won't let them die' _he thought savagely. The Jounins needed to die. Their intentions merged.

Turning to Naruto Gaara gasped "I-I can't hold him any longer"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

Then all hell broke loose.

Uttering an inhuman scream Gaara's gourd exploded. Four thick strands of sand shot at the Jounins encircling Temari and Kankuro.

A millisecond before they struck the strands turned into spears, chakra hardened silicon collided with the Suna nin ripping through Kevlar, flesh, and bone as if it were gossamer. Such was the force of the impact that the ninja's were lifted of their feet and sent flying backwards.

For Naruto the next few seconds were played out in grinding slow motion.

The Four Jounins flew back, looks of surprise just beginning to register on their faces as they realized what was going on. The crowds look changed, uneasy eyes bulging as mouths slowly opened to utter shrieks of horror.

All the while sand inching up Gaara's body covering half of his head leaving only his snarling face exposed.

The Sand Jounins still flying slowly backwards, red beginning to mingle with the sand. Blood being pumped around the body at tremendous pressure suddenly found new openings and tried to equilibrate pressure. Blood began jetting out in crimson fountains. The surprise on the men's faces began to turn into agony as their pain receptors kicked in. They flew away like rag dolls, red ribbons trailing in their wake.

Gaara standing alone now, head held back, arms splayed upwards to the heavens as he mutated into something that was at once more and less than human. Sand gathered on his head, sprouting like two masts on either side of his face. Tanuki ears, and then, a tail to match.

Naruto blinked and time sped up again. Chaos reigned. Gaara's scream was first matched, and then drowned out by the panicked crowd who began to run in all directions desperate to get away from the unnatural child that had just downed four Jounins in less time than it had taken them to draw breath.

Across from the enraged boy the Jounin leader narrowly escaped being decapitated by yet another thread of sand as he jumped away from Gaara to grant him some breathing space. This didn't last long as the red head simply strode ahead keeping his sand spears fixed on the beleaguered nin who kept dodging.

The crowd seethed like a mad thing, friend trampled friend in a frantic bid to escape harm as Gaara's attacks became increasingly violent.

"HINATA!"

Naruto was beginning to panic as he searched for his companion, horrible pictures of the gentle girl being trampled by the hysterical mass kept entering his mind only increasing his fear.

"HINATA!" he called again but his voice couldn't cut above the din.

Naruto was about to create some shadow clones to help him search when a huge blast knocked him off his feet. Dazed, he struggled to rise as a torrent of sand rushed at him in a great gold wave. The Konoha shinobi was about to attempt a Kawamari jutsu when he felt someone snatch his collar and drag him out of the way.

Naruto felt Karasu's cold hands tighten their hold on his jacket and then with a startled yell leave him as he was sent flying by the puppets throw. As he flew away from it he saw marionette engulfed then crushed by the racing sand. With a snarl of frustration Naruto turned his fall into a graceful landing with all the agility of a prankster.

He landed next to Kankuro who was panting heavily, chakra strings still attached to his buried puppet; he looked ready to collapse "You owe me one"

"I didn't need your help!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah right" snorted the Suna nin.

Naruto would have liked to argue with him further but he still hadn't found Hinata, and by the looks of the sand that had almost killed him Gaara was beginning to lose the distinction between friend and foe. Shukaku's personality was coming to the fore.

Naruto watched as Gaara brought more and more attacks to bear on the remaining Jounin, random explosions of sand forcing the older ninja to keep moving while at the same time fend off continuous attacks from Gaara's multiple sand cords. The old nin had by now sustained a number of cuts to his arms and face. It seemed that it would be only a matter of time before he succumbed completely to the relentless attacks. Again the grey haired warrior dodged an explosion; leaping high into the air he began to form seals so fast that his hands were a blur to Naruto's untrained eyes.

"Fuujin Kaze Kama no jutsu!" (Wind Sickle Technique)

As he spoke the Jounin spread his arms wide apart and brought them together violently as if attempting to hug himself, the motion of his hands creating several discs of wind which flew through the air cutting through Gaara's attacking sand.

As he landed he gained a few seconds precious respite, it was more than he needed. In one fluid motion he flipped open one of the pockets on his flak jacket, biting his thumb before the scroll even began to fall. Another violent motion; he caught the scroll, ripping it open and sending his bloodied thumb down it's length liberally coating the summoning runes written there in scarlet liquid. With a final set of seals his chakra flared out as he roared.

"Kuchiose no jutsu!"

Another series of explosions came to life filling the air with thick white smoke obscuring most of the battlefield.

At first there seemed to be four average sized blurs with abnormally long ears surrounding the Jounin leader. But then as the smoke cleared his summoning partners were finally revealed.

"Rabbits!?" Naruto shouted, pulling a disgusted face "how are rabbits gonna help him"

"Moron, those aren't rabbits, they're rock hares" sighed Kankuro as if explaining to a particularly slow child that the sky was not green.

"What the hell's the difference? They have floppy ears, they jump around and they eat grass!" snapped the Leaf Genin.

"The difference between a rock hare and a rabbit is that the hare can kick your head off, whereas all the rabbit can do is look cute and fluffy" Kankuro's voice dripped sarcasm "Now will you shut up and help me calm my brother down before we all die!"

"Only if you'll help me find Hinata-chan" bargained Naruto.

Snorting in disgust Kankuro began to move feeling half naked without the reassuring presence of Karasu at his back, behind him Naruto followed. As they approached the now still combatants Naruto grudgingly revaluate his assessment of the 'rabbits'.

They ringed their summoner an air of waiting violence radiated off them. Each stood on his or her hind legs giving them roughly six feet of height, seven including ears. All were attired similarly. Odd assortments of armour were worn; a shoulder pad here, a breast plate there, and some adorned with the Suna sign others with various Kanji. Mixed with the armour were some articles of clothing, Naruto saw a female wearing a light silk jacket, while the hare next to her had tightly bandaged fore paws which he was cracking in preparation for the fight. The blond ninja also saw the vicious looking steel shin pads they all wore on their legs. He saw various ear rings and studs in a few of the younger looking hares ears while others wore heavy links and chains around necks and in a few cases tightly wrapped about the arms.

One hare, black as night stood, his fore paws crossed at his chest as if bored by the whole situation. While to the right of him a cream coloured team mate idly gnawed on a toothpick. The oldest and largest of them carefully took the long pipe from his mouth and calmly shook it clear of tobacco all the while berating the ninja who had summoned him in a thick northern brogue.

"Now laddie what have you done to your self? you look just about ready to collapse. Didn't I tell you to call me the second it got out of hand? I don't know, young un's these days" he muttered as he gently placed his pipe in the pocket of a voluminous sleeveless robe.

He should have looked funny, after all one didn't see a eight foot hare chiding a shinobi everyday but there was an aura of strength and sheer power being excluded that was anything but amusing. There was no doubting his age, scars covered his silver fur from ear to toe; rough embroidery on a silver tapestry. His salt and pepper moustache bristled as he spoke while his immense white eyebrows looked like two battling caterpillars which moved with his every squint. Yet despite all that Naruto couldn't help but wince when he saw the old hares blade studded shin pads and the immensely powerful looking legs they were attached to _'Kankuro wasn't joking when he said they could kick your head off'_

The Jounin unable to get a word in edge ways was reduced to staring with an open mouth at the hare who didn't let up even for a second "I said to your grandda, Norikazu I said, I'll look after the wee one for you, I'll keep him out of harms way when you're gone. And look at you now! Norikazu'll be turning in his grave, bitten off more than you can chew that's your problem Yori, you always bite off more than you can chew" he sighed in exasperation.

Seeing a chance to speak Yori opened his mouth "Bajiru (Basil), I-" but was stopped by the large battle scared paw that patted him on the head "Leave the rest to us sonny Jim" winked the snowy white female in the silk jacket, and with that the four hares began their attack.

All four clasped their paws together and after a look of fierce concentration shouted as one;

"Kyo Shouheki no jutsu!" (Grand Barrier Technique)

A mass of blue chakra surged from them forming a large bowl, 30 meters in diameter encircling Shukaku, the hares and Yori. Kankuro's kicks and punches proved ineffectual against the barrier as did Naruto's rasengan. Resigned the two waited to see what would happen.

Four sets of powerful leg muscles contracted. Then as one the hares jumped, they cut through the air effortlessly, long ears waving madly in their wake.

"Bajiru, what's the plan?" roared the jet black hare as they neared Gaara.

"Go in hard and fast, I'll hold back and exploit any weaknesses you create" replied the silver hare with another giant leap.

"You heard our da, lets go!" and with a war cry that shook the earth the battle was joined.

Gaara who by now had entered the advanced form of his transformation welcomed the battle with all the blood thirstiness of a demon.

'Kill them all!' shrieked Shukaku triumphantly as a cord of sand swatted the cream coloured hare out of the sky.

But as the sand demon celebrated he failed to notice the black hare that was falling from the sky head first directly towards him.

"Kongouseki Horinuku no jutsu!" (Diamond Drill Technique)

The hare's ears intertwined as began to spin with such speed that he became nothing more than a diamond shaped blur. With a deafening shriek he met the shield of sand and passed through it as if it were no more than a soggy paper bag. Still he continued furiously drilling downwards meeting the armour of sand Shukaku had hastily thrown up to defend himself. For a second it seemed it would hold but then with a booming CRACK the dark hare burst through the second defence.

Then the screams started.

A fusion of boys fearful cries and demons deranged roars escaped Gaara's form as the hare's powerful shape began to drill into his body. The cries heightened in pitch as the nin hare attempted to worsen the wound, spinning with increasing speed to burrow deeper into his enemy. But despite his best efforts the sand begging to surround him slowed then stopped the rotating hare leaving him in a very vulnerable position.

With a half sob half yell Gaara fell to his knees. Reeling in pain Shukaku fled giving control back to his confused vessel who attempted to cover the large hole in his abdomen as it wept blood.

The desert coffin had now completely covered the black hare leaving it hanging helplessly in the air, Gaara stared at his attacker with fear and hate preparing his desert burial and just as his hand was about to close, another attack came.

The snowy white female descended from the sky, like an icicle falling from the heavens.

"Jishinha no jutsu!" (Seismic Wave technique)

With an enormous BOOM she landed feet first not even a meter from the injured Suna nin. A wave of earth and sand spread outwards from her landing point toppling Gaara who in his surprise released the ebony hare from his prison.

"All right Sekitan?" (Sekitan Coal) asked the female as she hastily grabbed her brother and leapt clear from Gaara's fallen form.

"I'm all right Koyuki" (Koyuki Light snow) groused Sekitan feeling the shame that all brothers felt when their ass was saved by their sister of all people! Or in this case hares.

Gaara was however in a much worse state. The fiery haired boy felt his vision begin to dim as the blood loss and pain became too much to bare. _'Death would be so easy now' _he thought fuzzily, but even as he contemplated giving up two faces entered his mind; Temari grinning madly as she did when she learnt a new technique or teased her brothers. Kankuro, a surly expression etched into his face made him seem forbidding yet Gaara could still remember the older brother who had given him his first teddy bear.

His sister and his brother. His kin, his blood, his family. His precious ones. Gaara knew with cold certainty that if he died here that their deaths wouldn't be far off. He wouldn't let that happen, he would protect them because they were his and he was theirs and that was enough.

A will that had managed to keep a mad demon at bay for twelve years was turned fully to the process of survival, Gaara forced his lungs to keep inhaling, and focusing on his battered body he knew that something drastic would have to be done to keep him alive. He sent his awareness out, fixing his mind on every drop of blood saturated sand he could find. Then he pulled it towards him.

To Kankuro and Naruto who were trapped outside the battle site it seemed as if rust coloured gobbets of sand rose and joined together forming one large sphere that moved towards the downed Suna Genin.

He felt a shudder of pain as the red sand entered his body, darkening even more from the sluggishly flowing blood his wound attempted to expunge. He summoned more sand until the hole was completely filled and then using nothing but instinct he plugged the hole to his body. Transforming sand into flesh was no easy feat at the best of times. With no medical knowledge at all Gaara worked with pure instinct guided in part by the frantic Shukaku.

Proteins formed into DNA, formed into chromosomes, formed, eventually into cells. Then more cells and more cells, hundreds, thousands, millions of times he repeated the procedure. Bone cells, connective tissue, muscle tissue, fibro elastic tissue, all these and more he created instinctively. Letting his body's need guide him. Smooth elastic muscle sandwiched between epithelial and endothelial cells melted into the torn artery that had lost him so much blood. He repaired the ragged hole in his stomach and his crushed lower ribs. Feeling the shattered bone first pull, and then fuse together. Yet even when everything had been healed his body still cried out at the wrongness of this new flesh and Gaara knew a moment of pure despair when he felt his body begin to fight and reject what he had created.

This was a temporary fix, he knew it, and he could _feel_ it. But it would give him enough time end the threat to his kin. With a bitter smile Gaara let the sand raise him to a standing position as he finally named his new jutsu.

"Suna Umeru no jutsu" (Sand Plug technique)

"Bloody hell, didn't you do any damage?" Koyuki asked her now irate brother as she stared in awe.

"Well this isn't my blood you know!" Sekitan growled while attempting to wring Gaara's blood out his long ears.

"My turn to attack" growled Gaara as he willed the sand under his opponents to suck them down. He felt them slide down deeper and deeper into the earth. 50 meters……100 meters…….150 meters. Then, before he could take them further he saw a blur approaching him with terrific speed, and then world went dark.

What in fact happened was that Bajiru had finally decided to take a part in proceedings. The old hare had covered ten meters in two seconds flat leapt up, and delivered a flying shin kick to Gaara's face that made Lee's Konoha Sempu seem like a tap on the head with a pillow. A soft fluffy one.

Without a doubt Gaara would have died instantly from the attack had it not been for his armour of sand. What instead happened was that he was sent flying back wards with such force that he broke through the barrier that the hares had created earlier and was only stopped when he crashed heavily into the stone wall of a villager's house and flopped down lifelessly.

"Gaara!" Kankuro screamed horror stricken as he ran to his brother, Naruto hot on his heels.

Author Notes:

Well finally Gaara and Co are here, so what did you folks think? Did I do him justice? Any comments are welcome to help me improve this fic. Oh yeah everyone feel free to add me to their msn list if you want to ask about updates or just a chat!

Thanks once again sincere thanks to David for correcting my mistakes and horrible grammar. If you want proof of his skills just re read chapters 1-5 and shudder at my pathetic grammar and spelling.

I've tried re posting the site where I found out all my youma/youkai info hopefully it'll show up this time! Hopefully this will explain why I choose Kyubi to be a girl, heh.

H t t p : e n c y c l o p e d I a . t h e f r e e d I c t I o n a r y . c o m / y o u k a I

Reviewers:

I'll just answer a few questions because I want to put this chapter up straight away!

ClassicDrogn: There wont be anymore youkai containers, when I originally started writing the fic I had planned for a few but with the addition of the oni there will be enough weirdness without a few more demons. Also something you mentioned in your review has stuck with me, it's the frogs. To me that frog seemed much faster and nimble than the larger toads much more suiting to Naruto's style of fighting I think anyway, so in the future (pretty soon) I've decided to have Naruto master frog summoning. It will be a kinda sub contract to the one he has with the toads. Thanks for the idea!

I've been meaning to do this for a while……hmm does anyone have any ideas for Hinata's summon? I really cant think of any animal that would do justice to her cuteness and strength. I idly though about squirrels but I don't know riding to battle on the back of one of those would just make me laugh not quail in fear :S

Thank you all for reviewing and being patient with me, I really really hope to release the next chapter sooner but I'm not making any definite promises so if I do break them you wont hate me as much!.


End file.
